Enséñame a amar
by satou2612
Summary: Para Sunset Shimmer el amor sólo era cosa de quitar tiempo, nada que a ella le interesara. Para Moonlight un sacrificio del alma. Dos puntos de vista completamente distintos. Pero que tarde o temprano coincidirán creando un remolino de confusiones, peleas y malos entendidos. ¿Será capaz Sunset de encontrar a su "persona" muy especial en Moonlight? (GirlxGirl)
1. Chapter 1

vnLos personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. El título es propiedad de la compañía Hasbro.

* * *

><p><strong>Enséñame a amar<strong>

_Era casi media noche, y en la calle ya no había gente. Sólo uno que otro que iba caminando, tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a sus casas, y así poder descansar dentro de ellas. La luna brillaba con intensidad, iluminando el asfalto del lugar, se podía ver claramente el panorama gracias a su intensa luz. El viento soplaba con inusual intensidad para ser una noche de verano. Las copas de los árboles se mecían con el viento, dejando caer hojas a su paso, el pasto de los jardines, las flores se mecían al son del viento, parecía que se aproximaba una tormenta. El ambiente se heló por un momento, la luna brilló con más intensidad por unos segundos, y en medio del viento y la oscuridad una silueta de una chica salía de una estatua de caballo, situada enfrente de la Canterlot High._

* * *

><p>Ha pasado una semana después de la batalla entre bandas de Canterlot High, donde la banda formada por Rainbow Dash, llamada Rainbooms, derrotó a las Dazzlings, gracias a la participación de Sunset Shimmer, logrando así romper el hechizo del trío de sirenas, liberando a sus demás compañeros de su esclavitud. Ahora, una semana después, las cosas en la escuela se han normalizado. La princesa Twilight regresó a Equestria, y las chicas continúan con sus actividades cotidianas y rutinarias. Para Sunset Shimmer era todo diferente, los demás chicos de la escuela ya no la veían de mala manera, sí había uno que otro que aún dudaba de su transformación, sin embargo, la gran mayoría ya la habían aceptado y perdonado. Definitivamente las cosas para ella era mejor de lo que esperaba, y con su nuevo grupo de amigas lo era mejor.<p>

Era lunes, y las clases habían acabado por fin, la campana sonó y los pasillos pronto se llenaron de alumnos deseosos de regresar a casa. Sunset Shimmer se dirigió hacia su casillero, donde dejó las cosas que no necesitaba llevar consigo, y se dispuso a marcharse pronto. Al dar la media vuelta se topó con una chica de estatura inferior a la de ella, con una actitud sumisa y un tanto tímida. Los ojos de la otra estudiante tenían un brillo especial, un brillo que Sunset conocía y sabía distinguir de las demás. Sus manos delicadas estaban agarradas detrás de la espalda, y había un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Sus labios cereza parecían temblar un poco, y parecía que intentaban decir algo pero no podían. Por más que lo intentaban no salían palabras de ésta.

Sunset la miró detenidamente, le pareció una chica linda y un tanto tierna por estar de esa manera enfrente de ella. -¿Se te ofrece algo?-. Preguntó tratando de aliviar la carga de la otra chica, cuyo nombre desconocía.

-Mmm, yo… quería decirte algo, algo importante. Verás…-. Los ojos de la otra chica querían encontrarse con los de Sunset, pero cuando lo hacían desviaba instintivamente la mirada. Su cabello largo, de color carmín caía sobre su hombro y de vez en cuando lo hacía a un lado para quitarlo de los ojos.

Sunset dio un ligero suspiro, y se acomodó en una posición que le permitiera estar más a gusto parada, mientras esperaba a que la tímida chica terminara de decir lo que tenía que decir.

-La verdad es que… tu, yo… lo que quiero decir es que…-. Respiró profundamente para poder tomar valor. -¡Tu me gustas!-. Soltó con resolución finalmente.

Los ojos de Sunset se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa que suponía ese momento. En su estadía en esa escuela se había topado con uno que otro pretendiente que le había informado sobre sus sentimientos, los cuales hacía a un lado sin la más mínima consideración, sólo que esta vez era diferente, ella era ahora diferente. Esta vez se tomó la molestia de si quiera ver bien a la otra persona. Ante sus ojos le pareció una chica linda, y atractiva, con figura esbelta y delicada, de ojos grandes, con una linda cabellera de color carmesí, y sus labios delicados. Todo de ella le pareció lindo y tierno. La mirada de Sunset se ablandó un poco, soltó un pequeño suspiro y sonrió tenuemente.

-Me siento alabada por tus palabras-. La distancia entre ambas chicas se iba haciendo más corta a medida que Sunset se acercaba, hasta el punto que sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. -Sin embargo, no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos. Lo siento-. La chica bronceada le dio un delicado y sutil beso en la mejilla a una chica que parecía querer romper en llanto. Mientras se iba alejando de aquella escena, pudo sentir el dolor de aquella chica , sin embargo, era lo mejor. La chica con cabellera de atardecer no se había sentido enamorada de alguien realmente. No sabía cómo es que funcionaba el romance y todo lo que con él conlleva. De lo único que estaba segura en ese entonces es que no sentía ningún afecto especial más allá de la amistad.

"Las personas aquí lo hacen más difícil". Pensó para sus adentros. Aunque en su mundo original las cosas románticas eran complicadas, en su nuevo mundo le parecía incluso más extraño. Cuando llegó a ese mundo se vio con la sorpresa de que, las chicas también se declaraban a otras chicas, mientras que en Equestria no era algo que fuera común. Ese dato le pareció un tanto descarado. La otra cosa que le llamaba la atención era que, a diferencia de Equestria, donde los machos y las hembras se unen más que nada con el propósito de procrear en su nuevo mundo se dio cuenta que el cortejo era más complejo y largo. En definitiva las relaciones interpersonales eran más profundas. Y el aspecto sexual era aún más complejo para ella. Así que, para no liarse innecesariamente decidió no tener nada romántico con alguien. Flash había sido el único, pero no fue real, sólo lo había utilizado.

La única razón por la que había llegado a ese mundo era, porque se vio reflejada como una reina en él. Creyó que ese era su destino, un destino que no se cumplió. Antes de ser cambiada, ella deseaba regresar a Equestria para volverse la máxima gobernante, y así reclamar el mérito que no ganó jamás bajo la supervisión de la princesa Celestia. Pero eso ya era cuento viejo ahora, la nueva Sunset había decidido quedarse en ese mundo, donde las cosas habían mejorado para ella.

Pero el destino es una cosa caprichosa y difícil de entender o explicar. Y le tenía guardado una sorpresa a Sunset, quién se dirigía a su pequeño departamento sin siquiera imaginar en lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Como una inevitable avalancha llegaría a tocar su puerta cambiando por completo su manera de vivir hasta ese entonces.

Lejos de Canterlot High, a las afueras de la ciudad, se encontraban tres chicas derrotadas y humilladas, sentadas en la banqueta de una calle desolada. Después de sus esfuerzos en vano por conseguir el control de ese mundo, se sentían miserables . La líder de ellas se encontraba de mal humor, la de en medio se veía más taciturna que de costumbre y la menor no pintaba nada bien tampoco.

-Estuvimos a punto de lograr nuestro cometido-. Gruñó con furia Adagio, quien era la que más se sentía humillada de las tres. Sus ojos llenos de odio, rencor y de coraje parecían querer soltar lágrimas, pero las contuvo.

-Todo es culpa de las Rainbooms-. Se echó a llorar desconsoladamente Sonata, que ya no aguantaba más.

-Sí, esas malditas Rainbooms van a pagar….- Dijo Aria.

-¿Quiénes son las "Rainbooms"-.

-¡¿?!-. Los ojos de las tres sirenas se abrieron mucho por la inesperada voz.

-…¿Moonlight?-. Los ojos llorosos de Sonata intentaban enfocar a la persona parada detrás de ellas.

Moonlight se inclinó y quitó con delicadeza las lágrimas de Sonata, y le dio un pañuelo de papel para que se sonara la nariz. -Y bien ¿quiénes son esas chicas?-. Su voz era grave y un tanto melancólica.

Las tres chicas se tomaron su tiempo para contar su historia, desde la entrada triunfante en la cafetería hasta el vergonzoso final.

-Hasta que Sunset Shimmer lo arruinó todo-. Recalcó con odio Adagio.

-¡!-. Los ojos de la chica misteriosa se abrieron un poco, pero pronto regresaron a su estado normal. -¿Sunset Shimmer?-. Preguntó con un tono interesado inusual para ella.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿La conoces?-. Cuestionó Adagio, con una cara claramente irritada y una ceja arqueada.

-¿Dónde se encuentra esa tal Sunset Shimmer?-. Ignoró la interrogante de Adagio.

-En Canterlot High-. Dijo con indiferencia Aria, quien parecía haberse recuperado un poco.

Moonlight se reincorporó en sí, y se dirigió a un carro que se encontraba cerca de ese lugar. Se dio la media vuelta y vio al singular trío, y a su vez ellas la miraban con expectativa, y se podría decir que con ilusión.

-Vamos, las llevaré a un lugar donde pueden quedarse un tiempo, en lo que arreglan sus asuntos-. Soltó finalmente tras un breve silencio entre ellas.

Las tres se pararon sin dudarlo mucho y se dirigieron hacia el carro de su salvadora. Pues sin su magia no podían hacer mucho, las cosas las conseguían tras la manipulación, y en su estadía en ese lugar habían dependido solamente de su encanto y su voz, y nada más. No sabían hacer más nada que cantar, y tras haber perdido su tan valioso don, estaban simplemente pérdidas. Sin Moonlight se habrían quedado sentadas ahí hasta que el frío las obligara a buscar refugio en otro lugar.

Sunset Shimmer se hallaba recostada en su cama, mirando fija y perdidamente el techo de su pequeño departamento. La repentina confesión de aquella chica, cuyo nombre no sabía, la había dejado un tanto perpleja. Aunque había recibido varias proposiciones, tanto ahí como en Equestria, aún no se acostumbraba a eso. Para ella era algo que no le incumbía. Para ella, eso era algo que no estaba hecho para ella. Sus pensamientos volaban libremente en su mente, y su mirada parecía perderse más entre sus recuerdos y pensamientos. La sensación de algo tibio se empezó a apoderar de su cuerpo, una llama muy lejana parecía estarse acercando, el fuego de un recuerdo, y una sensación olvidada en el tiempo y el espacio. La pequeña llama parecía tomar forma. Aunque tenue su brillo parecía firme. Muy dentro de la memoria de la chica dorada, había un recuerdo, un recuerdo que le era un tanto agridulce. Siempre trataba de evitar recordar eso, pero hoy, gracias a esa confesión, ese recuerdo había tornado y con una fuerza sin precedentes. El pecho se le comprimía al recordar cada detalle de ese suceso olvidado. Su corazón latía más rápido y sus manos sudaban. De pronto sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre. El repentino sonido hizo que se levantara de golpe de la cama, y con paso lento se dirigió hacia la puerta. Olvidando mirar quién era la persona al otro lado, abrió la puerta despreocupadamente.

-Veo que sigues viviendo donde mismo. Y que sigues siendo igual de descuidada a pesar de lo que te enseñé, Sunset Shimmer-. Una voz grave dejó en shock a Sunset.

Por un momento, casi eterno para ella, su cuerpo se paralizó ante la sorpresa de aquella visita. Sus ojos no concebían a quien estaba parada enfrente de ella, su boca se empezó a secar ante la sorpresa, y sus manos sudaban más que antes. El corazón le latía más fuerte, casi que dolía por cada pulsación. Ante ella, una persona más alta que ella se metía a su departamento sin pedir permiso. Su figura alta, esbelta e imponente. Su cabello era largo de cabello, de color púrpura oscuro que a veces se tornaba azul. Sus ojos carmesí brillaban, pero se notaban un tanto tristes. Sus labios delgados y delicados color rojo pálido. Su vestimenta consistía en una blusa blanca de tres cuartos, con una corbata corta, y un chaleco negro. Traía una falda negra y unas botas de cuero negro. Traía dos pendientes, uno de luna y el otro era una cruz, en el cuello tenía una gargantilla sencilla de cuero igual negro, y traía unos brazaletes rockeros negros.

Antes de que reaccionara Sunset, la chica se había sentado ya en una esquina de su cama relajando un poco el cuerpo, y cruzando las piernas.

-¿Moonlight? ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Volteó a ver a la chica que se hallaba en su cama muy quitada de la pena.

-He venido a pasar la noche aquí, contigo-.

-…..-

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara. No tienes porqué estar tan nerviosa-. Moonlight sonreía maliciosamente.

Sunset no quería mirarle a los ojos. Se sentía muy incómoda con su presencia, y el comentario no ayudaba en nada. Había un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, y un pequeño remolino de sentimientos que se comenzaban a gestar en su mente. Había un poco de confusión, nervios, y mezclados entre éstos se encontraba un sentimiento parecido al dolor.

-Desapareces y ahora de la nada vuelves. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-. Su mirada por fin se mantuvo fija en los ojos carmesí de Moonlight. Ésta sólo sonrió quedamente, y se levanto con un suspiro lleno de ironía. Poco a poco se acercó a la de ojos de cían, que parecía un tanto indignada ante la actitud altanera de la otra.

-Ya te lo dije-.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Sunset que parecía un tanto contrariada por la situación. La habían tomado por sorpresa, y eso no pasaba a diario. Por alguna razón la presencia de Moonlight la incomodaba en cierta manera, que ella misma desconocía. Los pasos de la otra chica se empezaron a escuchar más cerca sacándola de sus pensamientos, para darse cuenta que Moonlight estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, viéndola fijamente con esos ojos carmesí un tanto distantes.

Sin previo aviso, tomó a la muy confundida Sunset, de los hombros, y la condujo con fuerza hasta la cama, tirándola un tanto brusca encima de ella. Los brazos de la chica más alta, se posaron a lado de ella, acorralándola y dejando sin defensa alguna ante su ataque. Se acomodó un poco mejor, quedando encima de la chica de cabello rojizo, y mirándola muy fijamente apretó sus muñecas. Sunset no podía zafarse del agarre, la fuerza de la otra chica era formidable. Pronto se dio por vencida y optó por ser racional con su agresora.

-En serio, ¿por qué haces esto? ¿qué es lo que quieres?-.

Moonlight se acercó peligrosamente hacia su rostro, sintiendo Sunset como sus mejillas se ponían de color rojo, y como la sangre le hervía en todo el cuerpo. Los labios de Moonlight se acercaron un poco más al oído y le susurró con una voz sugerente.

-He venido a pasar la noche contigo-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-. Por supuesto que sabía el significado de eso, sólo que no quería admitirlo.

Moonlight sólo sonrió burlonamente, y la miró intensamente sólo unos momentos más. La observó detalladamente, la figura bien proporcionada de Sunset Shimmer, siempre le había parecido muy atractiva de ver, sus hombros, sus pechos, sus manos, sus caderas. Todo de ella le parecía muy atractivo. Su voz, su cedoso cabello bien cuidado, sus labios, sus ojos de guerrera que poseía. Su actitud ruda y fuerte.

-No cambias, siempre evadiendo las cosas-. Le dio un delicado y prolongado beso en el cuello, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran más rojas aún. Ya no podía contenerlo, sentía mucha vergüenza, y eso era un hecho.

-He venido a reclamar lo que es mío…-.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. MLP es propiedad intelectual de Hasbro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>II<em>**

_La sombra delgada de la chica caminó tambaleante pero con firmeza, emergiendo de una especie de portal situada en la estatua del caballo. Su cuerpo era delgado, su cabellera larga y de color rojo con dorado, su piel era de un color bronceado, y su mirada parecía ser muy desafiante. Aunque los primeros pasos que dio fuera del portal fueron accidentados, pronto le cogió el truquillo para apañárselas y poder sostenerse. Miró a su al rededor, con una clara pose de confusión, como si ese no fuera su mundo._

* * *

><p><em>"¡¿Pero qué…?!" <em>

Sunset Shimmer se despertó de golpe, sintiendo un dolor punzante en la cabeza, por un momento el sol del día la aturdió un poco, tenía la boca seca. Poco a poco los recuerdos fueron llegando a su cabeza, poco a poco pequeños fragmentos de la noche anterior fueron tomando coherencia cronológica. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, al recordar la parte más importante de la noche.

_"¡Moonlight!"_

Sus manos recorrieron rápidamente su cuerpo, como tratando de verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Se dio un vistazo rápido, pero meticuloso tratando de encontrar algún detalle fuera de lugar. Lo único que vio es que, estaba en su cama, con su ropa de dormir, nada fuera de lo normal había en su ropa, o en ella. Se sintió aún más confundida. Nada parecía tener sentido para ella en ese momento. Con la mirada buscó a la intrusa de la noche anterior, buscó al rededor de su departamento intentando hallarla, finalmente sus ojos se posaron en un bulto encima de un sillón, situado enfrente de su cama. Ahí, se encontraba Moonlight sentada, observándola con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Buenos días Sunset! ¿Descansaste bien?-. Le guiñó el ojo, haciendo sentir incómoda a Sunset.

-¿Qué pasó anoche?-. Exigió una respuesta un tanto irritada por su actual confusión.

-Lo que tenía que pasar-.

Hubo un silencio en esa habitación, a pesar de su poca experiencia en relaciones interpersonales, Sunset no era nada tonta, y sabía muy bien que algo no andaba bien. Sintió como el corazón se le empezó a contraer en el pecho, había algo que le impedía respirar con facilidad. Sentía dolor, vergüenza de sí misma y no sabía qué hacer.

_"Si Celestia se enterara de esto, ¿sentiría decepción de mi?" _Sunset pensó para sus adentros, sintiendo como se hacía un nudo en su garganta. Se sentía mal, se sentía confundida, se sentía enojada, había un remolino de pensamientos y sentimientos que no lograba separar. Todo en su cabeza daba vueltas, haciendo que el dolor de cabeza aumentara. Toda esa situación era confusa, y no lograba digerir nada, o más bien, no quería pensar en ello. No era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada o preparada, de la nada, en una noche aparece alguien de su pasado sin previo aviso. Se cuela en su presente, irrumpe en su vivienda, y lo último que recuerda es estar debajo de esa misteriosa chica en su propia cama, a punto de hacer _"aquello"_.

Los ojos carmesí se posaron fijamente en las expresiones de la adolescente confundida, podía ver cómo los ojos cían de su anfitriona se tornaban un tanto tristes, sin duda, por alguna razón eso la conmovió un poco. Suavizando la mirada, y dejando a un lado la sonrisa burlona, cambiándola a una más amigable se levantó del sofá, y se sentó a un lado de la confundida Sunset, que no daba crédito a esa situación tan confusa.

-Te desmayaste en la mejor parte-. Finalmente respondió, depositando un beso en la frente de Sunset, que se puso tan roja que no sabía si había sido por el coraje o por la vergüenza, o por ambas cosas.

De pronto todas las cosas tenían sentido para ella, recordaba que Moonlight se le había echado encima, y que cuando ésta le besó el cuello llegó a su límite, y sintiéndose muy mareada cerró los ojos, todo a su al rededor daba vueltas, y mientras intentaba reponerse todo se volvió oscuro, hasta que despertó muy confundida esa mañana. Un alivio recorrió por todo su cuerpo, esa sensación de frescura llenando su ser. Sintió como literalmente, el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Y dejando escapar un suspiro se le dibujó una sonrisa en su cara claramente aliviada.

La otra chica de piel pálida arqueó una ceja, aunque su cara no reflejara claramente sus sentimientos, en sus ojos había un pequeño destello de desilusión y dolor. -Sabes que no te haría daño Sunset Shimmer-. La miró intensamente a los ojos, dejando ver su clara frustración ante las suposiciones de Sunset hacia ella.

El comentario hizo que se sintiera un tanto culpable, pero no podía negar que esa situación había sido muy rara. De la nada aparece, después de años sin saber nada la una de la otra, y de pronto decide plantarse enfrente de su casa y seducirla de manera muy despreocupada. En definitiva, Sunset no se había acomodado por completo a las extrañas costumbres de ese mundo. Los "humanos" eran seres muy irregulares en su forma de comportarse, y más en el ámbito sexual.

-Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí esta noche, te debo una-. Moonlight cerró la puerta de la entrada un tanto fuerte, saliendo de la vivienda, dejando peor a Sunset, que se había perdido por completo en el proceso de esos acontecimientos tan repentinos. Todo había pasado tan rápido, que no había tenido tiempo de captar si quiera la lógica tan retorcida de su extraña realidad.

Se levantó de la cama muy despacio, y se dirigió a la regadera, donde tuvo un momento de reflexión sobre los acontecimientos recientes. El agua corría de manera regular sobre su cuerpo, haciendo un camino desde su rostro, hasta el pecho, para pasar por su vientre, sus muslos, piernas y terminar en el suelo. Un bello recorrido, suave y ligero. Mientras el vapor se acomulaba algo hizo click en su mente.

_"¡Moonlight ha regresado!" _A pesar de lo obvio que era ese hecho, por alguna razón Sunset le había restado completa importancia al hecho de la estadía de Moonlight esa noche con ella. Por alguna razón, su mente inconscientemente se dedicó a ignorar el hecho de que algo olvidado había regresado, para reclamar un lugar en su presente. Aunque en sí, no era algo malo, Sunset no podía evitar sentir algo de angustia por eso, se sentía en deuda por alguna razón, se sentía culpable por algo que había pasado ya tiempo atrás, y que eso involucraba a Moonlight. Sin embargo, la chica se había marchado sin siquiera darle oportunidad de aclarar ciertas cosas con ella. Se dejó llevar por sus miedos y prejuicios, dejando escapar la oportunidad de arreglar cuentas pendientes con Moonlight. La historia de ambas era algo que permanecía como uno de los recuerdos más especiales de Sunset, pero como eran tan preciados los había guardado muy en lo profundo de su corazón, para que éstos no se gastaran.

...

El agua corría a través de una habitación medio iluminada por la luz del sol. De pronto se dejó de escuchar el correr del agua, abriéndose de manera casual una puerta, de ésta salió un espeso vapor y la figura de una relajada Adagio emergía envuelta en una toalla. Caminó un poco más hacia la cama, donde se encontraban las prendas que usaría ese día, todas prestadas por la dueña de la casa, ya que las suyas se hallaban en la lavadora. Suspiró en parte cansada, en parte agradecida y en parte aliviada. Todos sus planes se habían echado a perder, y ahora sin poder ni magia estaban desoladas, sólo se tenían a ellas mismas. Aunque parecía por fuera que no se llevaban del todo bien. A decir verdad se congeniaban muy bien, y se entendían mejor que nadie. Había un lazo especial entre esas tres sirenas sin voz.

Se apresuró a vestirse para bajar a la cocina con las otras dos chicas, que la esperaban con el desayuno. Bajó las escaleras con una cara un tanto preocupada, pero una vez llegó a la cocina la quitó para poner la misma cara de confianza, para dar apoyo moral a sus compañeras de desgracia. Tomó un lugar en la mesa redonda de la cocina, agarró con la mano derecha la caja de cereal, echando unas hojuelas en el tazón que tenía enfrente de ella hasta que pensó que eran suficientes, y con la otra mano vertió leche en ellas. Muy calmadamente comenzó a comer su desayuno, sin prisas ni apuros, ya que no tenían ningún plan en sí para ese día.

Las otras dos chicas la miraban con asombro, llevaban mucho tiempo compartiendo cosas entre ellas, y sabían cuando algo incomodaba a su líder. A pesar de sus constantes peleas por quién debía tomar la batuta de la banda, Aria mostraba un muy bien disimulado rostro de extrañeza. Y aunque a veces Sonata podía ser un poco densa, sabía cuando las cosas no andaban muy bien con sus amigas.

-¿Todo está bien?-. Preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente Aria.

-¿Hmmm?-. Los ojos de Adagio se abrieron un poco más, que aún estaba masticando el cereal de manera despreocupada.

-Si, pareciera que tienes algo en mente-. Comentó Sonata, dejando en el aire su cuchara, con una ceja levantada y una mirada atenta.

Sólo se escuchaba el crujido que hacían las hojuelas que trituraba Adagio, su semblante estaba completamente indiferente ante la situación de crisis que estaban pasando. Por lo general, siempre se mostraba molesta, o pretenciosa ante cualquier cosa, y más con ellas. Esperaban que se mostrara muy furiosa y llena de rencor, pero en vez de eso la veían muy calmada comiendo cereal, como si fuera de lo más normal. Sus ojos parecían haber perdido aquella chispa que las inspiraba, esos ojos que nunca habían perdido de vista su objetivo, sin importar ningún obstáculo. Ahora se veían distantes y muy dispersos.

_"Algo no cuadra aquí. Perdí todo lo que tenía, ahora no tengo nada, no soy nada ni nadie. Sin embargo, ¿qué es esta sensación de calma que tengo?" _Pensó muy concentrada en sí misma Adagio. Sabía que algo raro le estaba pasando, ¿será que el ya no tener sus poderes mágicos la estuvieran convirtiendo en alguien normal? ¿Era eso posible? No estaba segura de ello.

No hubo respuesta audible para la pregunta de Aria, sólo hubieron sonidos del cereal siendo triturado. Nada más. Sólo hubieron choques de miradas, de suspiros, y señales que sólo entre ellas podían entender, ese espacio sólo les pertenecía a ellas tres, como siempre había sido. Aunque no hubo respuesta, y en vez de eso sólo hubo silencio en todo el desayuno, en el corazón de las tres se hallaba la respuesta, y las tres lo tenían muy claro. Aunque, cabe decir que, Sonata tardaría un poco más en asimilar por completo la situación. Ella sólo miraba con una cara de confusión, y unos ojos atentos que trataban de encontrar pistas antes las miradas de Adagio y Aria. Aún así, tarde o temprano encontraría la respuesta a su manera. Hasta que llegar ase momento, seguiría comiendo cereal tranquilamente, y resolviendo el crucigrama que venía en la parte trasera de la caja de cereal.

...

Después de salir del departamento de Sunset Shimmer, Moonlight caminó un poco, se subió a su auto, que por cierto era un Ford GT40, arranco el motor, dejando escuchar lo potente que era y decidió dar marcha. Su mirada estaba fija en el trayectoria, mientras que en su mente se llenaba de miles de recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos, y en cada uno se encontraba Sunset Shimmer. ¿Qué había entre ellas?

La luz se puso roja, y tuvo que hacer un alto, aprovechó también para hacer un alto a sus pensamientos que de nada servía pensar en lo que ya había pasado. Cerró los ojos y los masajeo un poco, como dando vuelta a la página. Respiró profundo y volvió a enfocar la mirada en el camino. Sus ojos carmesí parecían ir perdiendo el brillo que antes tenía con Sunset. Su expresión se volvió más sería. Ni enfadada, ni feliz ni nada. Sólo era un rostro con una expresión difícil de entender. Y como arte de magia, su mente se vació, dejando sólo una bóveda en completa oscuridad. Sin nada que ver ni admirar. Sin nada de lo cual hablar, ni mencionar. Oscuridad.

Decidió aparcarse en una cafetería, muy frecuentada por los estudiantes de Canterlot High, y aunque no quería ir precisamente a esa tienda, su cuerpo le exigía una taza de cafeína, ya que la noche anterior había estado sin pegar ojo. Estuvo en vela casi toda la noche, así que su cuerpo le exigía un estimulante a gritos. Se bajó del auto, ignorando las miradas de los curiosos, algunos confundidos, otros sorprendidos, y otros más extrañados. Decidió ignorarlos a todos y cada uno, y seguir de largo para tomar su dotación de la bebida amarga, bien cargada. Se abrió paso por la tienda, y caminando con un aura intímidante se paró frente la señora Cake, quien tomó la orden de manera amable, como solía hacerlo. No tardó mucho en hacer el pedido y se lo entregó. Moonlight pagó, agradeció de manera apagada, y cuando se disponía a marcharse se chocó con otra persona. Al principio no supo contra quién se había chocado, pero cuando logró enfocar la figura más pequeña se dio cuenta que era alguien que conocía.

-¿Rarity?-.

La otra chica, con aura sofisticada, la miró detenidamente por unos segundos hasta que hizo click. Su mirada cambió de estar viendo a una completa extraña, a una en la que se encontraba con una vieja amiga. Sonrió amablemente y muy ampliamente. Pidió su orden rápidamente para encontrarse con su antigua amiga, que la esperaba sentada en la mesa, donde solía sentarse con su otro grupo de amigas.

-¡Moonlight! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué te has hecho estos tres años? ¡Casi no te reconocí!, mejor dicho, ¡no te reconocí-, rió torpemente. -¡Has cambiado mucho en estos años! ¡Tú cabello! ¡Oh por Dios, realmente has cambiado mucho!-. Una alegre Rarity estaba haciendo mucho jaleo ante la situación. Era evidente su emoción tan honesta que desbordaba.

Moonlight sonrió de manera muy cálida, dejó salir un pequeño suspiro, y sus ojos se suavizaron y quedaron muy centrados en los azules de Rarity. La miraba muy fijamente, recordando todos los momentos que había compartido con su amiga. En realidad tres años no es mucho tiempo, sin embargo, cuando te vuelves a encontrar con un antiguo conocido después de haber perdido completo contacto, el reencuentro siempre es un poco incómodo, pero de manera positiva. Acomodó su rostro sobre su mano izquierda y sin dejar de mirar un instante a la bella joven, soltó una pequeña risita. -¡Tú también has cambiado mucho Rarity-. Se acercó más. -¡Eres más hermosa que cuando nos conocimos, en primero!, al parecer han pasado muchas cosas mientras yo no estaba aquí-, diciendo esto último se alejó, recargando su espalda en el respaldo del sofá. Ante la anterior actitud de Moonlight, Rarity había sido tomada completamente por sorpresa, no se había molestado en lo más mínimo, sólo sentía que un pequeño rubor se asomara en su piel blanca.

-Vamos, no te lo tomes a mal, en verdad estás muy bonita, sólo quería expresarlo-. Sonrió ampliamente, como un niño, que con inocencia había soltado una verdad incuestionable, pero que nadie se esperaba.

_"No recuerdo que Moonllight fuera así. Ha cambiado mucho, parece otra persona" ._

Rarity cerró por unos breves momentos los ojos, y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa gentil. Se sentía un poco shockeada por el comentario anterior, ya que a pesar de su belleza, nadie le había dicho algo así antes. Y eso la había hecho sentir un poco acomplejada. Antes, cuando algo le molestaba venía Moonliht y siempre le decía justo lo que quería escuchar. Siempre estaba ahí para sacarle una sonrisa, y si era necesario una risa. La sonrisa de Rarity se volvió más amplia, y con un gesto más dulce miró a una Moonlight relajada tomando su café.

_"No. Sigue siendo la misma. En verdad, ella ha regresado"_

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la escuela?-. La repentina voz sacó de sus recuerdos a Rarity, quien observó que la otra observaba su móvil verificando la hora.

-¿Escuela? ¡Claro, la escuela! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Geez…-.

-¿Está todo en orden?-.

-Debo regresar a casa por mi bolso, no esperaba tardar mucho aquí, ya sabes… tu… de nuevo… regreso… cielos, ¿qué estoy diciendo?-, rió torpemente, -¿llevarme? ¿podrías hacerme ese favor?-. Abrió alegremente los ojos ante la propuesta, que le caía como perlas.

-Por supuesto, para mi sería un honor-. Levantándose de la mesa, Moonlight estiró la mano para que Rarity la tomara, como si se tratara de un caballero con su damisela. Rarity sólo acertó en reírse de manera divertida ante el gesto de su amiga, y siendo llevada del brazo hacia un carro que no era de su gusto, pero que reconoció tenía estilo.

...

Enfrente de un casillero se encontraba ahí, una muy inmersa en sus pensamientos Sunset Shimmer. Todo lo era tan extraño, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que ese escenario no le pertenecía, que ella por alguna razón sobraba. Le dolía la cabeza, y mucho. A pesar de haberse quedado profundamente dormida, no sentía que su cuerpo hubiera descansado gran cosa tampoco. Se sentía muy pesada. Muchas cosas habían pasado sin si quiera dejar que se tomara el tiempo para meditar sobre ellas. Introdujo la combinación de su casillero y de pronto, como si de algo se acordara se quedó estática. El candado tenía una combinación. Una combinación de números. Números que no precisamente fueran 0000, era una secuencia específica. ¡Por Celestia! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!, más que olvidarlo, se había convencido a sí misma que ese día nunca llegaría. Pero su mente era torpe, muy torpe en esas cuestiones. Sunset realmente era inteligente, muy inteligente. Antes de que Twilight fuera la estudiante estrella de Celestia, ella lo había sido antes, y se dio el lujo de dejar sus estudios personalizados sólo para conseguir una ilusión, que no pasó de ser eso, una ilusión. De pronto todas las piezas hicieron click para ella, ¡claro, la chica de ayer!, debió suponerlo, debió de haber recordado el incidente de hace unos años atrás. Y de pronto sin previo aviso, una fuerte luz iluminó por lo alto a una aludida Sunset. Sólo hasta ese momento la luz, junto con un desconocido sentimiento de calidez llenó su ser entero, un sentimiento que no sabía que era la llenó de pronto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía ansiosa por algo. Se había concentrado por completo en la amistad, y en cómo aprender de ella que había descuidado por completo las demás facetas de su ser. Cuando más tranquila y serena se sentía, de pronto una brisa de lo desconocido, aparcó en su corazón y amenazaba con entrar.

-¡Buenos días querida!-. Una voz con acento sofisticado muy familiar la saludó por detrás, ella sólo volteó para ver a una muy feliz Rarity, más de lo normal.

-Hey, ¿qué tal? ¿ha pasado algo?-. Sunset podía percibir la alegría que emanaba de su amiga más refinada.

-Se podría decir que sí-, sonrió de manera muy afable, de manera muy especial y muy cálida.

-Por tu sonrisa supongo que fue algo bueno-. Sonrió genuinamente ante la reacción de su amiga, que le pareció en verdad muy adorable.

-¡Y de verdad que lo fue!-, hizo una señal estilizada con la mano, mientras que con la otra estaba recargada elegantemente sobre su cadera. -Hoy me encontré con una amiga que no veía en años, fue realmente magnífico. ¡Hasta me hizo el favor de llevarme a mi casa para recoger mi bolso, y finalmente me trajo a la escuela! ¡Un día tengo que presentártela!-.

Habían cosas que hacían que Rarity perdiera la compostura, y se podría decir que no eran muchas esas cosas. Siempre que perdía la compostura era por algo que ella consideraba divino, hermoso o simplemente perfecto. Desde ropa, zapatos, accesorios, hasta música, eventos y demás cosas muy Rarity. Pero, el que se pusiera así por una persona era algo muy lindo de ver, era otra cara que desconocía de ella. Sunset se sentía más en deuda con ella que con las otras, pues gracias a ella, Rarity había sufrido una total humillación en la primavera pasada, y de alguna manera intentaba quedar en paz con ella, haciendo todo lo posible por enmendar su error para con ella. Tanta generosidad la hacía sentir muy en deuda.

-Claro, me gustaría conocerla. Suena genial de hecho, y dime ¿hace cuánto que no se hablan?-. Preguntó muy interesada sobre esa amiga de Rarity.

-Mmm, desde hace tres años que no sabía nada de ella hasta ahora-, respondió Rarity, poniendo su mano sobre la barbilla, en posición pensativa.

_"¡Tres años! Hace tres años desde que eso pasó. Rayos_"

-Sunset, querida, no te ves muy bien, ¿te encuentras bien?-. Rarity tomó las manos de Sunset con gentileza.

-Eh…. e-estoy bien, es sólo que… anoche no pude descansar bien, es sólo eso-. Se sonrojó un poco por el contacto con otras manos, -ayer también me sorprendió un viejo conocido mío en la puerta de mi casa. Fue todo tan repentino, y loco-. Desvío un poco la mirada, no quería que su amiga se diera cuenta del rubor de sus mejillas.

Ambas chicas se despidieron y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas aulas de clases.

Ya en la hora de comer, la seis amigas acostumbraban a comer juntas. Cada una con una selección de comida diferente, ya que tenían diferentes gustos y necesidades. La última en sentarse fue Pinkie Pie.

-Así que… ¿has rechazado a una chica ayer, no es así, Sunny?-. Preguntó de lo más normal mientras le daba un sorbo a su zumo. Los ojos de las demás chicas se posaron sorprendidas sobre la figura de Sunset, quien ya había olvidado por completo ese asunto.

-Si, no… bueno, ¡sí!-. Respondió un poco avergonzada, esos temas le incomodaban un poco.

-¡¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?!-. Los ojos de Rarity se abrieron de par en par ante la noticia. De las cinco, ella parecía la más sorprendida ante este hecho. Las demás sólo se limitaban a observar la situación, no querían participar mucho sobre la vida privada de Sunset.

-Porque no era algo importante-.

De pronto se escuchó como una bandeja caía sobre el suelo. Las seis voltearon a ver de dónde venía el sonido, y justo detrás de Sunset se encontraba la chica del otro día, con una clara expresión de dolor en su cara. Sin poder dar marcha atrás de lo dicho, ni pudiendo hacer nada, Sunset vio como la chica, casi con lágrimas se iba corriendo del lugar, dejando a todos confundidos.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, era por esa razón que no le gustaba nada acerca del romanticismo, estaba completamente segura que esa parte de su vida jamás sería posible. Aunque era muy inteligente, versátil, astuta y tenaz, también era muy torpe, despistada y a veces, insensible en cuanto a los sentimientos de los demás. Sus demás amigas la miraban un tanto incomodas, hasta que la insensata de Rainbow decidió hablar.

-Era linda-. Todas las demás la crucificaron con la mirada. Más Fluttershy.

-¿Qué?-. Rainbow era incluso más insensible que Sunset en cuanto a captar sentimientos, y momentos incómodos.

No hubo más comentarios de nadie. Sólo hubo una mano amiga, que se extendió en medio de ese circo vergonzoso que pasaba Sunset, y se posó en su hombro con fuerza. Al levantar la vista, vio que Applejack la miraba con cariño, y con la mano intentaba animarla y reconfortarla. Era la única forma en la que se sabía expresar la campirana, de ojos verdes como los prados. Sunset soló tomo la mano de Applejack que sujetaba su hombro, y sonrió de manera incomprensible.

Después de la comida, se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. Sunset trataba de concentrarse, pero cuando lo hacía, la imagen de la chica con el corazón roto se clavaba en su mente. Una vez más le había hecho daño a alguien, aunque en esta ocasión no fue con malas intensiones. Sólo pasó, así sin más, sin nada que explicar. Sólo pasó.

Durante la hora de salida, Sunset se dirigió rápido por los pasillos, intentando encontrar a la chica. Hasta que finalmente la encontró en un rincón, parecía como si estuviera llorando. Muy despacio, y con sigilo, Sunset se fue acercando hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca. Ella quería disculparse por lo anterior, pero no sabía cómo.

-Hey-. Alcanzó a decir, mientras posaba su mano en forma de apoyo sobre la chica.

La otra chica sólo se dio media vuelta para encontrarse de frente a Sunset, que tenía una clara cara de arrepentimiento por lo dicho antes sin pensar. La chica sólo aguantó un poco el llanto. Pero sus ojos seguían cristalizándose.

-Este… verás, venía pedirte disculpas por lo anterior. De verdad que no fue mi intención herirte, o ridiculizar tus sentimientos. Es sólo que, no se me dan bien estas cosas y… de verdad lo siento-. Como gesto último abrazó de manera muy sincera, y arrepentida a la otra chica, dejando que la otra dejara salir todo, mojándola en el proceso. Una vez terminada su labor, y dicho lo que tenía que decir, se disponía a irse, pero la repentina voz de la otra chica la paró en seco.

-¡Sunset Shimmer!-. Casi lo gritó, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sunset sólo se dio media vuelta, un tanto sorprendida de la manera en la que la había llamado.

-¿Podría pedirte un favor?-. Unos ojos suplicantes, y un rostro muy, pero muy rojo hicieron que Sunset se ablandara.

-Claro. Dime-. Se tornó por completo hacia ella.

-¿Podrías darme un beso?-.

La repentina llamada, casi grito, más la extraña petición hizo que Sunset se quedara perpleja. En serio que, los habitantes de ese lugar eran unos descarados. Eran demasiados abiertos en estas cuestiones. Por un momento vaciló sobre qué hacer. Ya le había hecho suficiente daño a la chica, aunque no fue porque ella quisiera, pero lo que demandaba era demasiado para ella. Mientras se debatía en qué hacer, unos ojos suplicantes la hicieron doblegarse, y accediendo a la petición se acercó de manera sugerente a la otra chica. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca ya, los ojos de Sunset se posaron en los de ella, mientras que en un reflejo, la chica cerró los ojos para esperar el tan anhelado beso. Sunset se acercó más, y más, y cuando estaba demasiado cerca desvió un poco los labios, besando muy cerca de la comisura de los labios de la otra chica. No era lo que esperaba, pero era el mejor gesto que le podía haber brindado Sunset.

Sin más que decir, y hablar, ambas se despidieron y se marcharon en distintas direcciones.

Y justo cuando Sunset iba pasando por la estatua del jardín principal de la escuela, una persona se le planta enfrente, con una sonrisa de lado y unos ojos carmesí muy penetrantes.

-Te he estado esperando Sunset-. Se apartó un poco, para darle espacio a Sunset, que no salía de una para meterse en otra.

-…-.

-Han pasado tres años desde ese entonces, ¿recuerdas aquella época? ¡realmente fue muy divertido!-, una sonrisa muy amigable se dibujó en la cara de Moonlight, que parecía tener una actitud totalmente diferente a la de la otra vez. Esta vez se mostraba más serena y menos agresiva.

-Creo que ya sabes por qué estoy aquí, frente tuyo, ¿cierto?-.

Sunset no respondía, sabía a qué se refería pero por alguna razón se había quedado congelada ahí, sin saber qué hacer, decir o pensar. Todo esto estaba yendo muy rápido para ella. Sus manos empezaban a transpirar, y su garganta a secarse.

-Hace tres años que te conocí, y hace tres años que te dije mis sentimientos, y estos por ti no han cambiado nada-. Dijo con tanta resolución que Sunset empezaba a sentir miedo, aunque no sabía porqué.

-Hoy he venido a pedir una respuesta-.

Continuará…..

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los reviews, es bueno saber que alguien lee esto, y siempre se les agradecerá las opiniones que tienen a cerca de este trabajo. Espero que disfruten la historia. Hasta la próxima.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Les traigo el tercer capítulo. Esperando sea de su agrado.**_

_**Los personajes de mlp son propiedad de Hasbro.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>III<strong>_

_Miró a su al rededor, de izquierda a derecha. De arriba a abajo, nada le parecía familiar. Volteó a ver el portal, dudosa de si volvía o no a entrar a él. Permaneció sólo unos instantes sumergida en sus pensamientos. Por último, con gran resolución en su corazón, decidió terminar lo que había empezado. Quedarse. Dejando atrás su mundo y todo lo que de él conocía. Dejando que el portal se cerrara de nuevo. Caminó sólo un poco más, tratando de no tropezar, hacia lo que parecía un castillo. Tambaleante, y temblando un poco de frío fijó con firmeza cada paso que daba. A cada paso que daba se alejaba de su hogar, sin embargo, también era un paso más hacia su objetivo._

* * *

><p>-He venido por tu respuesta Sunset Shimmer-.<p>

-Moonlight-. Se sorprendió mucho al verla tan de pronto, parada en frente de ella.

Reinó un silencio muy incómodo, más para Sunset, que se sentía un tanto culpable, un tanto avergonzada y otro tanto confundida. Sólo estaban ahí, inertes ante la situación presente. No se movían ni un poco, salvo el cabello que se les mecía por el viento que empezaba a soplar un poco más fuerte y fresco. El invierno se estaba acercando. Sus miradas estaban fijas en cada una. Los ojos carmesí parecían determinados, mientras que los cían parecían suplicantes. El corazón de Sunset se empezó a acelerar, estaba temerosa. El pulso, la respiración y la transpiración empezaron a incrementarse ante el silencio que se prolongaba, casi eterno para Sunset Shimmer.

Aunque parecía fuerte y decidida, tenaz y muy autosuficiente, la verdad es que Sunset era una chica normal. Tal vez hubiera sido una estudiante estrella para Celestia, sin embargo, también era una chica, cuyo corazón era inexperto. Al igual que Twilight, Sunset se había encerrado completamente en sus estudios, evitando el contacto con otras personas. Pero a diferencia de la nueva alicornio, ella lo había hecho por sentirse superior a los demás. Por creer que los demás eran poca cosa para ella. Durante años evitó todo contacto social deliberadamente, y de manera muy grosera. Esa era la única manera en que sabía hacer las cosas. Hasta claro, que decidió cambiar. Sólo hasta ese entonces, se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que era, y más en un mundo ajeno para ella, donde las costumbres y manera de vivir son muy distintas. Más de lo que imaginaba. Fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que, no sabía cómo encajar completamente ahí. Sintió mucho miedo por primera vez, y el miedo era algo que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera cuando llegó a ese mundo. Era un sentimiento que lo consideraba vulgar, e inútil. Pero el destino es juguetón y decidió darle una lección a su corazón engreído, y burlándose en su cara le demostró que todos, sin excepción, sienten miedo en algún momento de su vida.

Y ahí estaba Sunset, parada, sin poder decir nada. Sin poder pensar en nada. Ahí estaba, con un sentimiento de miedo, con inseguridad. Y era un sentimiento que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Se sentía como si estuviera indefensa. Indefensa ante ella, ante el mundo, ante sus sentimientos y sensaciones. Expuesta ante una mirada que podía atravesarla, y que la hacía sentir desnuda. Se sentía abrumada por esos ojos carmesí que eran todo un enigma, y que no podía leer. Era abrumador cómo le hacían sentir tan inferior e indefensa. Por primera vez se sintió como un niño perdido. Como un viajero sin rumbo. Y sintiendo mucha nostalgia sólo pudo agachar la mirada.

Su corazón no estaba listo aún. Aún estaba aprendiendo sobre la amistad, y sus distintas facetas. Tenía mucho que aprender, y eso lo tenía muy claro.

Tomando aire, y fuerzas. Reuniendo el coraje necesario, levantó la mirada, clavándola nuevamente en la figura de Moonlight. Con su corazón tambaleante, se decidió a expresar lo que realmente sentía en ese momento.

-Han pasado tres años desde entonces. Han pasado tres años desde que te ausentaste, y no supe nada de ti. Y siendo sincera, pensé que este día jamás llegaría. Por lo que… no tengo ninguna respuesta para ti hoy. Y no sé si la vaya a tener-. Sintió como su corazón se quitaba un peso de encima, sin embargo, aún no era suficiente.

Moonlight sólo se quedó ahí estática, sin decir ni opinar nada. Sólo estaba ahí, observando con ojos analíticos, con un rostro serio. Cerró un momento los ojos, pensando un poco, procesando la no respuesta que le habían dado. Suspiró un poco, y volvió a abrir los ojos. Sunset pudo observar cómo dentro de esa profunda mirada había un debate, un remolino, una tormenta. ¿Dolor? ¿Frustración? ¿Enojo? No sabía a ciencia cierta de qué se trataba, nunca supo leer a Moonlight.

Volvió a respirar profundamente, y muy lentamente dejó salir un largo suspiro. Un largo, pesado y doloroso suspiro. Su corazón se estaba rompiendo.

Sunset se sintió un tanto culpable por haber sido un poco desconsiderada. Pero no podía, no quería ser tan injusta y dar una respuesta que no sentía. Por alguna razón, no quería herir más a Moonlight. Y es que ella había sido su primera amiga, aunque por orgullo y vanidad Sunset no lo había aceptado como tal. Fue la única amiga que tuvo desde que había llegado de Equestria, fue la que le dio los fundamentos sobre la amistad, sólo que no se dio cuenta de esto. Y de un momento a otro ese lazo se había perdido y hubo sólo un silencio hasta ahora. Y eso había lastimado inconscientemente a Sunset. Y justo ahora, se sentía un poco ofendida por el trato tan injusto de ésta. Se sintió abandonada otra vez.

Así es, Moonlight había significado más en la vida de ella de lo que quería aceptar. Su corazón orgulloso no quería aceptar que, dependía de ella. No podía aceptar que por primera vez en su vida alguien le había hecho sentir algo especial. Aunque no sabía qué era ese sentimiento cálido, sólo sabía que tenía un sentimiento muy especial guardado sólo para Moonlight. Y cuando de la nada ésta desapareció sintió mucho enojo hacia ella, se sintió muy furiosa, y no sabía porqué. Y ahora, de la nada se presenta, como si nada pasara, haciéndola sentir otra vez vulnerable. Vulnerabilidad, un sentimiento detestado para Sunset. Sintió enojo, frustración, dolor. Por fin se dio la oportunidad de sentir. Por fin los sentimientos la alcanzaron. Después de estar en shock desde la inoportuna intromisión de Moonlight, por fin estaba sentando cabeza. Por fin se estaba dando cuenta la situación en la que estaba, y lo que sabía era es que estaba enojada con Moonlight. Enojada porque la muy cínica se fue, justo el día que le confesó sus sentimientos, y ahora vuelve reclamando una respuesta. Cínica.

Su mirada se tornó furiosa, un leve rubor se formó en sus mejillas ocre. Se sentía estúpida, se sentía la estúpida más grande del mundo. Sintió como si fuera humillada en público, y se preguntó si era el karma que se venía a cobrar todas y cada una de las cosas que ella había hecho con otras personas. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, hasta temblaban un poco. Casi que podía sentir cómo las uñas se encajaban en sus palmas, pero no le importó. El dolor que había en su pecho podía más que otra cosa en ese momento. Su pecho dolía, su corazón se estrujaba cada vez más, y podía sentir cómo sus entrañas se revolvían dentro de ella. Era tanto su enojo que se había puesto roja, roja del coraje, de la vergüenza, de humillación.

Moonlight la miraba serena. Ahí estaba, como si nada, era como si Sunset tuviera razón sobre ella, sobre que era una cínica. Parecía como si nada le inmutara, pero no era así. De verdad podía sentir lo que Sunset sentía en ese momento. Y en su garganta se formó un nudo, al igual que en el estómago. Sabía muy bien cuál era la situación. Y le daba razón a Sunset, que ella no tenía derecho a irrumpir en su nueva vida, y reclamar algo después de tanto tiempo sin hablarle siquiera. Sabía que no era justo para Sunset, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, y claro, cínica.

Los hombros de Sunset parecían estar temblando, ¿estaba llorando?, ¿o era por el coraje?, no estaba segura porque Sunset había bajado la cabeza, así que no podía saber cuál era su expresión en ese momento. Muy despacio, y con cautela se acercó a la figura temblorosa de Sunset, hasta que quedó a sólo un paso de ella, Sunset levantó la mirada e intentó asestar un golpe en el pecho de Moonlight, golpe que detuvo sin dificultad, y con suavidad la tomó por la cintura y se la pegó al cuerpo en un abrazo. Un tierno y delicado abrazo. Un abrazo que había esperado tres años para poder darlo. Sintió como Sunset intentaba zafarse, pero sólo la apretó más, no quería soltarla de nuevo.

-Suéltame, no tienes derecho-. Musitó con rencor Sunset, mientras se revolvía en el abrazo de Moonlight, quién sólo la apretaba más hacia su cuerpo.

-He vuelto Sunset. Te extrañé tanto-.

Los ojos de Sunset se abrieron por completo, había esperado tanto esas palabras, por tres años esperó ese momento, aunque en ese momento no quisiera admitirlo. Cesando los golpes, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos suplicantes de perdón por su ausencia. Vio a una amiga arrepentida, y se vio a sí misma reflejada en aquéllos ojos amistosos. Se vio a sí misma reflejada en la necesidad de tener de vuelta a su amiga. Se vio reflejada su propia felicidad. Ya no aguantaba más, su frágil ser se rompió en ese momento. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, y ya no aguantando más las lágrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos cían. Era la primera vez que lloraba enfrente de Moonlight, y era vergonzoso, muy vergonzoso. Pero lo era más, la forma en cómo se agarró del cuerpo de su amiga. Y aunque se sentía muy dolida no quería soltarla, sentía que tenía que sacar todo ese dolor, y rabia contenida por tres años. Debía de hacer responsable a Moonlight por hacerla llorar de esa manera, y la castigó usándola como su pañuelo. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, y la hundió más para que no viera su rostro llorar. Moonlight sólo la sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos, sabía que tenía que recuperar el tiempo. Sabía que se había ausentado tanto en la vida de Sunset, que no había estado ahí para ella, para apoyarla y empujarla en la dirección correcta. Sabía que la había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba. Por eso, la tomó con más fuerza aún, reconfortando a una indefensa Sunset.

Era una escena enternecedora aquella. Dos personas que se han encontrado nuevamente, después de tanto tiempo de no verse. Dos almas que se creían perdidas se vuelven a encontrar, para sólo poder abrazarse, y poder sentir ese calor que tanto les hacía falta. Dos figuras que se necesitaban estaban abrazadas, sin que les importara nada más al rededor. Estaban unidas en un reconfortante momento, en el que nadie podía ser partícipe, excepto ellas.

-Te ves hermosa cuando lloras-. Dijo, posando un delicado beso en la frente de Sunset Shimmer.

-Tonta-. Sólo alcanzó a decir, aceptando el beso que le ofrecía después de tanto tiempo Moonlight. Un sentimiento cálido la llenó al sentir esos labios, llenándola de golpe, haciéndola sentir increíblemente reconfortada. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro aún sonrojado. Una pequeña, linda y tierna sonrisa adornó el bello rostro de Sunset, haciéndolo ver aún más bello de lo que ya era.

Del cielo, unas gotas empezaron a caer, de pronto, sin previo aviso muchas más cayeron, mojando todo a su paso. El pavimento, los árboles, plantas, flores, pasto, casas, todo. El agua corría por las calles, era una lluvia de otoño. Una lluvia fría y tupida.

Moonlight se acercó con el rostro empapado, a una también empapada Sunset, y le susurró al oído unas palabras, que por el ruido que hacía la lluvia no logró escuchar del todo bien. Pero que le parecía que decía: _"Lo siento"._

…_._

Después de llorar, pedir perdón, y huir de la lluvia, ahora se encontraban nuevamente en el departamento de Sunset. Moonlight la había llevado hasta allá en su carro. No iba a dejarla a su suerte, no cuando ya se había ausentado tres años sin explicar nada. Y que por cierto, seguía sin explicar.

Justo ahora, estaba sentada en una silla situada a lado de una mesa, que dedujo sería el comedor. Sunset se encontraba dándose un baño caliente para no coger un resfriado después. Después de unos momentos salió del baño, dejando salir una nube de vapor. Caminó un poco más hacía su cama y se dejó caer, mientras se secaba el cabello. Traía puesta el pijama. Que por cierto, no dejaba ver bien el cuerpo de Sunset. Moonlight se quejó mentalmente.

Cuando parecía que por fin habían arreglado sus diferencias comunicativas, ahí estaba de nuevo, ese molesto e incómodo silencio entre las dos. Sunset trataba de ignorar la mirada sugerente de la otra, secando su cabello con la toalla.

De pronto, Moonlight, se levantó y se acercó un poco a ella, y dándole un beso en la mejilla se despidió.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir-. Dijo, así sin más. Sin explicar nada, sin decir algo más afable, después de todo lo que había pasado eso era lo mínimo.

Encaminándose hacia la puerta, de pronto algo la detuvo abruptamente. Sintió un cuerpo pegándose en su espalda, más de lo que esperaba. Parecía que Sunset, en un arranque, se levantó para impedir que se fuera.

-Espera. No te vayas. No me dejes otra vez-. Suplicó.

-No te voy a dejar, no otra vez-.

-¿Me lo prometes?-.

Silencio.

-Te lo prometo-.

….

-¿De todas maneras, por qué estás tan molesta Fluttershy?-. Rainbow se encontraba acomodando unas cajas para mascotas, en el refugio situado en el centro del pueblo.

-¡No estoy enojada!-. Lo estaba. Y mucho.

-Hmm-. Sólo suspiró, volviendo a su trabajo de acomodar.

-Oye, ¿por qué no para la próxima le pides a otra persona que te ayude? No sé, tal vez pueda ser Rarity, ah, pero la última vez desató un apocalipsis hámster. Creo que Applejack…-. No había terminado de decir cuando sintió que algo se impactaba sobre su hueca cabeza.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-. Chilló un tanto enojada por el sorpresivo golpe, agarrando el objeto que parecía ser un juguete para perro, muy duro. ¡Y vaya que lo era!.

"_Tonta Rainbow Dash, tonta, tonta, tonta, ¡y yo que quería pasar más tiempo con ella!"._

No logró decir lo que pensaba en ese momento, sólo quería terminar pronto con su trabajo voluntario de ese día, e irse a casa, para olvidarse sobre la chica que Dash consideraba linda, y que la misma no quería estar ahí, en ese lugar a solas con ella.

Rainbow sólo la miraba extrañada en silencio sobándose el chichón. Fluttershy, su amiga se comportaba de manera extraña y no sabía porqué. Pero de lo único que tenía certeza es que, pronto empezaría su tan esperado juego de fútbol, y quería terminar pronto con eso, e irse a verlo a casa. Era lo que consideraba de importancia en ese momento. Tonta Rainbow Dash.

Mientras Fluttershy buscaba profundizar su amistad con Rainbow, ésta sólo se preocupaba por el partido que le aguardaba en casa.

….

-¡Vaya!, ¡sí que me ha sorprendido lo que soltó Pinkie en el almuerzo!-. Rió AJ, que cargaba una gran caja llena de quién sabe qué.

-¿Te refieres a lo de Sunset?-. Arqueó una ceja la chica de cabellera morada, que miraba un inventario.

AJ estaba ayudando a cargar unas cosas a Rarity, aunque realmente no pesaban mucho, las fuerzas de la más delicada no eran suficientes para hacerse cargo. Así que amablemente, obligó a Applejack a ayudarle con las cajas de contenido desconocido.

-Tienes razón, no sabía nada al respecto. Y eso que hoy me topé con Sunset en la mañana. A veces me gustaría saber cómo es que Pinkie consigue la información-. Rarity se mordió el pulgar pensativa, que seguía sin levantar la mirada del papel.

-Es sólo Pinkie, siendo Pinkie. Aunque en eso tienes razón, sólo ella es capaz de sacar información de la nada, y de fuentes desconocidas. Todo un misterio-. Cargaba la última caja, que pesaba más que las otras.

-Has acertado en todo, querida-. Le guiñó un ojo a AJ, y podría jurar que aquélla se había sonrojado un poco ante el gesto.

-¡Fiu!, Pinkie es un misterio, sabe cosas que nadie más, cosas que nadie se imagina. Creo que hay que tener cuidado con ella, capaz y también se termina enterando de nuestros secretos-. Esa última caja la había hecho sudar más de lo que esperaba, y mientras recobraba el aliento quitaba unas cuantas gotas de sudor en su frente. Rarity le ofreció un vaso de agua, que aceptó gustosamente.

-¡Pero qué cosas dices!, (risita), ¡eso sería completamente absurdo!, aunque entiendo tu punto…-, se detuvo un momento para observar con mayor detenimiento a AJ, quien se abanicaba con su sombrero y se había desabotonado un poco la blusa, -realmente sería algo con lo que no hay que jugar, aunque diga casi siempre puras tonterías, la verdad es que Pinkie es muy capaz, y perspicaz-. Giró la cabeza cuando AJ se percató que la estaba mirando.

-¡Te doy toda la razón, sugarcube!-, le devolvió el guiño anterior, -Y a lo que a mi respecta, prefiero que mis secretos sigan así, secretos-. Se sacudió un poco la falda y se volvió a poner el sombrero, pero no abotonó su blusa, tal vez por olvido, o descuido, o simplemente porque no le daba la gana.

-¡Vaya! La honesta de Applejack también tiene su lado oscuro-. La voz delicada de Rarity se tornó en una burlona, y apoyándose de costado, en el hombro de AJ, acercó un poco más el rostro para enfatizar más su burla.

-¡La honestidad no tiene nada que ver con esto!, ¡es completamente diferente!, todos tenemos algo que no queremos que se sepa, y no es como si les estuviera mintiendo, es sólo que no hay necesidad de que sepan todo-. Aún con el peso de Rarity en su hombro, giró la cabeza para otro lado, no quería toparse con la burlona mirada de su amiga más opuesta a ella.

Rarity soltó una carcajada, no aguantando más la risa, y aunque sabía que una dama no debía hacer eso no pudo evitarlo. Y es que molestar a AJ no tenía precio, y de un tiempo acá le había tomado el gusto. Se había vuelto una costumbre, molestarse mutuamente, enojarse, reconciliarse. Sobre todo reconciliarse. Siempre que empezaban con ese jueguito, una de las dos terminaría enojada, y se iría. Para que después llegara (Applejack) pidiendo disculpas. Y es que no importaba si AJ era la más ofendida, siempre terminaba pidiendo disculpas, disculpas que consistían en tartas caseras de manzana, o algún postre casero que amaba Rarity. Pero lo que más le gustaba era la notita que venía junto con la tarta/postre, poniendo un "Lo siento", escrito a mano. Para una amante de los detalles, eso era lo que más le gustaba de AJ.

Aunque pareciera a simple vista una chica criada en el campo, y un tanto bruta, terca y ruda, también era una chica delicada, que gustaba de las cosas sencillas y practicas. Le gustaba ser detallista, de manera muy discreta, pero siempre tenía un detalle, y más con ella, por sus continuas y eternas peleas. Del grupo de amigas, AJ siempre era la más considerada, la más cercana y afable. Siempre dispuesta a escuchar con sinceridad, y nunca callaba ante alguna injusticia. A sus ojos, la simpleza de su amiga era hermosa, y tenía gusto y estilo. Había llegado a querer a Applejack por su manera de ser. Por ser como era, simple y sencilla. Un perfecto diamante en bruto, que no necesitaba ser pulido.

-¡Hey!, ¡no creo que te rías cuando te diga los kilos que has ganado!-. También podía llegar a ser descortés, grosera y sin tacto. Al fin rufián.

Y se desencadenó la pelea.

….

Moonlight tomaba un baño caliente, después de haber sido convencida de ello por Sunset Shimmer, quien esperaba afuera, mientras revisaba algo en su móvil.

Se dice que la ducha es algo catártico, y es gusto de muchos pensar en la regadera, en silencio y en sincronía con el agua. Ahí estaba Moonlight, con los ojos cerrados, erguida, con un cabello que parecía más largo de lo normal. Sin pensar en nada, con la mente vacía. No quería pensar en nada, si lo hacía sentía que cometería una locura. Un error, error que no se perdonaría. Cerró la llave, y salió de la regadera. Pronto descubrió que su ropa no estaba, y que en lugar de éstas había otras, que por deducción pertenecían a Sunset. Por un momento dudó. Dudó en ponerse esa ropa, pero tampoco quería salir en toalla. Tomó la ropa, y se vistió con ellas, de manera calmada, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo. Se miró en el espejo del lava manos, se vio a los ojos, aún estaban un poco irritados por aguantar las lágrimas. No tenía derecho de llorar, y menos sabiendo lo que le había hecho Sunset. Tomó valor y salió del cuarto de baño. Sunset la esperaba. Muy tranquila puso su móvil en la mesita de noche, y le dirigió la mirada, esperando respuestas.

Moonllght sólo se limito a ignorar lo obvio, y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, secando su cabellera larga. Cerró los ojos para ignorar la mirada de Sunset, vacío su mente, y sólo se dedicó a restregar la tela sobre su cabellera. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Sunset, pero no quiso prestarle atención.

La paciencia de Sunset era limitada. Su carácter fuerte no esperaba, y ya no aguantaba más. Nuevamente, sintiéndose enojada, lanzó una almohada sobre la despreocupada Moonlight, iniciando así una guerra de almohadas. En algún momento, la pelea se intensificó, volviéndose un poco más agresiva, poniendo más fuerza de lo normal en el lanzamiento. Finalmente, en un descuido que no desaprovechó, logró tumbar a Moonlight de un solo golpe, sólo un golpe directo y certero puso fin a la confrontación. Quedando por encima de ella, le dio una mirada amenazante. Moonlight podría jurar que la habitación se oscureció un poco, junto con la mirada de la otra chica.

-Moonlight, sigo esperando una explicación-. Una voz de ultratumba salía de los labios de la, no muy contenta, Sunset Shimmer.

-Oye, espera, espera… no es necesaria tanta violencia…-. Decía un poco aturdida Moonlight, que se estaba recuperando en el suelo. Y con un poco de esfuerzo lograba levantarse, para quedar de frente con Sunset, que la miraba dispuesta a darle otro golpe por si intentaba escapar. Y que para su sorpresa, es tomada por los brazos, y llevada a la cama, otra vez. Era la segunda vez que Moonlight hacía eso con ella. Pero esta vez era diferente, la primera vez fue para burlarse de ella, pero ahora era porque buscaba defenderse de sus golpes. Podía ver una aturdida Moonlight que pedía un respiro de sus golpes, y la única manera que tenía era inmovilizarla, de la manera que fuera. Si no, tenía la certeza que Sunset seguiría descargando su frustración con cualquier cosa que tuviera en la mano, y eso dolería más que una almohada en su cara o estómago.

-¡Pero qué violenta te has vuelto!-. Seguía sosteniendo fuertemente a la chica debajo de ella.

-Sabes que te lo mereces-.

Moonlight entrecerró los ojos ante el comentario irónico de la bronceada, después soltó una risita, y dejó caer su cuerpo a lado de Sunset, que se sonrojaba un poco. Después tomó una almohada, y reanudó el ataque, pero esta vez parecía un poco avergonzada.

Oh Sunset, se avergonzaba con facilidad.

-¡Espera, espera!, ¡auch!, ¡qué me haces daño-. Gritaba un poco, haciéndose ovillo, para cubrirse de las embestidas propiciadas por Sunset, que no paraba ni un poco. Quién sentía su cara arder de vergüenza, vergüenza de saber lo fácil que le resultaba a Moonlight acercarse a ella, y romper todas sus barreras y prejuicios.

Después de que hubo sacado toda su frustración, coraje y vergüenza, los golpes pararon, dejando exhausta a Sunset, y dolorida a Moonlight. Muy dolorida. No sabía el daño que podían causar las almohadas hasta esa noche. Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo pasó muy rápido, y ya se había hecho de noche para el asombro de ambas.

-¿Sigues trabajando el mismo lugar?, tal vez pueda hacerte una visita. Claro, si quieres-. Decía una dolorida Moonlight, que se sobaba el brazo derecho que había recibido la mayoría de los golpes.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah!, sí, sigo trabajando ahí-. Respondió rascándose la nuca con la mano derecha.

Trabajo. Claro que Sunset Shimmer trabajaba. ¿De qué otra manera podría vivir ahí?, trabajaba a medio turno durante tres días a la semana, y turno completo los domingos, una vez al mes. Trabajaba en una tienda de música, donde aparte de vender CD's, también se encontraban instrumentos musicales variados.

-Gracias a ti tengo ese trabajo-. Comentó casi en susurro, al estilo Fluttershy, agachando ligeramente la cabeza, y desviando la mirada.

-Entonces deberías estar agradecida, en lugar de estarme pegando-. Sarcasmo.

-¡Serás!-. Y antes de que si quiera pudiera moverse, sintió como las manos de Moonlight sostenían sus muñecas con firmeza. Quedando de frente unos instantes, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que, sin quererlo, ella misma se había acercado mucho a su irritante amiga, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Su corazón se paró por unos instantes, para reanudar su latir con más fuerza.

Casi se le sale el corazón cuando sintió que una mano se delizaba hacia su cintura, la otra le seguía sosteniendo su muñeca derecha. De pronto sintió un tirón, y cayendo sobre el pecho de Moonlight no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse en sobre manera. Con la cabeza en el pecho de Moonlight, podía escuchar sus latidos, y pudo notar que también se había acelerado el corazón de ella. Sintió un poco de felicidad muy en el fondo.

Y así se quedaron, acostadas sobre la cama de Sunset, mientras que ella estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Moonlight.

Por alguna razón extraña, el estar así le hacía sentir muy bien. Sentía una calidez recorrer todo su cuerpo, desde la punta de los pies hasta la coronilla de la cabeza. Se sentía bien, se sentía segura en esa posición. Nunca antes alguien la había tratado así.

Pero aún su corazón no estaba listo para aquello. No se sentía merecedora de aquello, sentía que era un desperdicio gastar ese gesto en alguien como ella. Que no hacía otra cosa que lastimar a los demás. Todavía sentía mucha culpa por todo lo sucedido desde su llegada a ese mundo.

-¿No crees que es extraño?-. Preguntó Sunset, que recargaba aún su cabeza contra el pecho de su amiga.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Esto-.

-¿Esto?-.

-Sí, que estemos de esta manera, tú y yo, en la cama, tu sabes, extraño-.

-¿Te incomoda?-.

-No, no es eso. Bueno sí, un poco. Es sólo que…-.

-¿Es sólo?-.

-Es sólo que, es extraño que dos hembras estén de esta manera tan… ¿cómo decirlo?, ¿próximas la una de la otra?-.

-¿Hembras?-.

-¿Eh?, digo, mujeres, chicas, tu sabes (risita nerviosa), ni siquiera sé lo que estoy diciendo-. Sentía como un sudor frío le recorría la médula espinal.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellas. En eso, Sunset se percató que el agarre que mantenía Moonlight se fue suavizando, y sintió como muy lentamente se iba alejando de ella.

-Lo siento. No quería molestarte-.

-¡No, espera!, me expresé mal-.

Los ojos de color carmín se posaron en una muy nerviosa Sunset, que tenía todo un remolino en su cabeza.

-Lo siento. No estoy acostumbrada aún al roce con otras personas. En serio, disculpa-. Se disculpó de manera muy sincera, y sus ojos daban fe de ello.

-Todo esto me tiene muy confundida. Y admito que a veces no sé qué hacer, y me siento frustrada por eso. La gente de este mundo, (¡!), digo lugar, se comporta de manera muy libre, de una manera con la que no estoy familiarizada. Y no puedo llevarles el ritmo en muchas ocasiones. Me siento fuera de lugar en algunas ocasiones-. Notó como Moonlight la miraba atenta. -Y no sé qué pensar acerca de todo esto. No estoy segura de qué sentir o pensar, todo es tan confuso-. Una mueca de confusión se notaba en su rostro.

-¿De qué hablas?-. Preguntó un poco confundida la de ojos carmesí.

-De tus sentimientos hacia mi-.

-….-

-Lo siento, es sólo que, no sé cómo responder a ellos. De donde vengo no es común que dos hem… mujeres estén juntas de manera romántica. Yo misma no sé qué pensar a cerca de ello-.

-A veces no es necesario pensar tanto-.

-Eso no quita mi confusión-.

-Lo sé-. Se acomodó mejor, para tener de frente a Sunset y proseguir con su plática. -Pero a veces es así, el corazón es muy caprichoso, y nos hace enamorarnos de manera… ¿extraña?, y a veces de "hembras-. Enfatizó la última palabra de manera extraña.

""_¿"Enamoramos"?, ¡¿está enamorada de mi?!"_

-¿Acaso estás enamorada de mi?-. Se sorprendió a sí misma por esa pregunta.

-¿Te soy sincera?-.

-Por favor-.

-No lo sé-.

"_¿Se está burlando de mi?"_

-Pero…-.

"_¿Pero?"_

-Pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que quiero tenerte cerca de mi, tenerte más que amiga, quiero que seas algo más para mi, y que yo sea algo más para ti. Es es todo lo que quiero por ahora. Sé que eres la persona de la que me podría enamorar-.

-¿Podrías?, lo siento, me siento muy confundida ahora. ¿Qué no acaso aquí, y en todas partes, se pide una relación cuando se está enamorado?-. La experiencia de Sunset en el amor era nulo (Flash no cuenta), pero tenía entendido que se salía estando enamorados. Era de sentido común.

Había olvidado el poco sentido común que podía presentar Moonlight.

-Sin embargo, yo pienso que se sale con una persona para conocerla más a fondo, y ver con mayor claridad lo que te atrajo de ella. Claro que, también te encontrarás con cosas que no te gustan, pero que reafirman y embellecen lo que más te gustó desde un principio. No sé cómo expresarlo, no soy muy buena en cuestiones del amor-. Paró de hablar para meditar mejor lo que quería expresar.

"_¿Entonces a qué viene tu sermón si estás igual que yo?, ¿Eh?"_

-Lo que sí sé, y lo tengo muy claro es que ¡tú me gustas!, me gustas y mucho. Me gusta tu cabellera que es como el tranquilo atardecer, tu piel tan caliente (hot), tus delicadas manos, tus ojos altivos y presuntuosos, con ese color que tanto me gusta. Me gusta tu sonrisa desafiante, junto con tu porte de guerrera. Me gustan tus orejas, pequeñas y perfectas. Me gustan tus pechos que tienen perfecta simetría, me gusta tu figura esbelta, tu vientre, tu cintura y tus caderas de mujer. Me gustan tus piernas firmes, me gusta todo de ti. Me gusta tu cuerpo, y no mentiré al decirte que lo deseo, pero no temas, que también lo respeto, y no haré nada que no te guste o incomode-.

_"¡Espera, espera, espera!, ¡esto está yendo muy rápido!, ¿pechos, cintura, vientre?, ¡¿deseo!?, ¡rayos, que directa eres!"._

-Pero no sólo tu aspecto físico me atrae, eres muy hermosa Sunset Shimmer, de bello parecer, y es un placer admirarte. Pero también me gusta tu forma de ser. Aunque eres a veces un poco brusca, terca, necia, y grosera, también eres una persona inteligente, perfeccionista, y muy sensible. Detrás de toda esa dureza hay una Sunset Shimmer sincera, tierna y muy cariñosa. Me gustan todas y cada una de tus facetas, y aunque a veces quererte duela, no puedo evitarlo-.

Sunset Shimmer no daba crédito a la tan inaudita confesión que le dio Moonlight. Sus ojos abiertos completamente, observaban a Moonlight, que no parecía avergonzarse en lo más mínimo por soltar toda esa cursilería junta. Pero a cambio de ésta, ella sí que estaba muy roja, sentía sus orejas arder por toda la vergüenza acumulada. No sabía qué decir, cuando parecía que encontraba una palabra la olvidaba en el acto. Esa confesión hizo temblar su corazón, sintió felicidad, emoción, algo que no se esperaba. Era la primera y única confesión que la había hecho sentir emocionada.

"_¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué yo…? ¿Por qué me siento de pronto tan feliz por sus palabras?"_

Las manos de Moonlight recorrieron su espalda, hasta llegar a su cuello, para después, con los dedos, jugar con su cabello. Sintió escalofríos por ese recorrido. No podía moverse, algo le impedía moverse y defenderse ante las caricias propiciadas por la otra.

Sin preverlo, vio como el rostro de Moonlight se acercaba de manera lenta su rostro. A sus labios.

"_¡Celestia, vas muy rápido! ¡Cuerpo muévete, por favor!"_

Sintió como algo muy suave y húmedo, como el rocío de la mañana, se posaba sobre sus pálidos labios rosas. Sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se estremecía, y cómo sus sentidos se agudizaban. Una carga eléctrica se disparó por todo su cuerpo, erizando su piel. Una especie de éxtasis. Y no sabía cómo es que eso podía pasar. No sabía cómo es que una caricia de esa índole podía ser tan placentero, y más si venía de una chica. Que por cierto era su mejor amiga. ¿Amiga? ¿Seguirían siendo amigas después de esto?. Los labios de Moonlight eran suaves y cálidos, y los de Sunset parecían arder y ya no aguantando más, ya sea por deseo o necesidad, correspondió al beso que le brindaba la otra "hembra".

Sin saber el por qué, se dejó llevar por la tierna caricia que estaba recibiendo por parte de su amiga. No era su primer beso, pero sí era su primer beso con alguien de su mismo género. Y eso hasta cierto punto la incomodó, le incomodó el hecho de no sentirse incómoda por estarse besando de esa manera con otra chica. Un juego de palabras paradójicas.

Con sus ojos cerrados, y sus labios disfrutando del momento, no se dio cuenta realmente de lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque tampoco le importaba gran cosa. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo se dejaba llevar, y es que a lado de Moonlight siempre hacía locuras, y no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora.

El beso en realidad no duró mucho, pero sí fue, hasta cierto punto, intenso, y muy profundo.

-¿Moonlight?-.

-Dime-.

-Tengo miedo-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-No sé nada acerca del amor-.

-Entonces deja que te enseñe-.

-¡!

"_Sí, por favor enséñame… espera ¿qué?"_

Moonlight tomó con delicadeza, pero firmeza, las manos de Sunset, que habían comenzado a temblar un poco por semejante comentario. Y con delicadeza depositó un beso sobre ellas, para después darle un beso en la frente.

Sin advertirlo, Sunset Shimmer se había metido al terreno que tanto había evitado. Amar sólo trae problemas, y era algo que ella no quería, y menos en ese mundo. Pero sin siquiera pedirlo, se vio envuelta en ello, y es que Moonlight siempre la orillaba a hacer cosas que por sí misma no haría. Y aunque eso le molestara, no podía negarse ante Moonlight.

Sunset Shimmer estaba conociendo otro sentimiento. Un sentimiento cálido, y un tanto pegajoso. Pero que la hacía sentir bien.

Continuará….

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por sus comentarios. Significa mucho para mi que lean esta historia, y realmente espero que sigan leyéndola. <strong>

**MrBrony25 gracias por tus comentarios, espero que mi historia no te decepcione, en serio muchas gracias.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disculpen la tardanza, les dejo este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Los personajes de mlp no me pertenecen. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>IV<strong>_

_El viento no dejó de soplar con fuerza. La noche se comenzó a volverse más y más fría, una tormenta estaba por desatarse. La pequeña chica, que sólo llevaba ropa delgada pronto sintió frío. Se llevó los brazos hacia el pecho, para conservar un poco el calor de su cuerpo. Sin resultado. Pronto empezó a tiritar de frío, su cabello se movía al son del viento que rugía cada vez más fuerte. En sus ojos se vio una leve preocupación. El frío se hizo más presente, y la ropa que llevaba no era suficiente, sólo traía una falda de color naranja con franjas de color morado y blanco, y una playera ligera morada. No esperaba que su nuevo mundo fuera tan frío._

* * *

><p>Una pequeña risa salió de los labios de Sunset. Desde que llegó, Moonlight no había vuelto a ver reír de esa manera a Sunset. Era simplemente bello y muy tierno, verla de esa manera, reír con un rubor en las mejillas. Divino. Moonlight sólo sonrió tiernamente, no pudiendo ocultar lo que pensaba de su querida Sunset. Con gentileza levantó la mano, y muy delicadamente acarició la mejilla izquierda de la chica dorada, que no paraba de reírse de manera adorable.<p>

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-. Preguntó aún acariciándole la mejilla de manera suave pero constante.

La risa no paraba, y con voz muy entrecortada por la falta de respiración Sunset intentaba contestar, pero simplemente no podía. Y es que estaba realmente feliz, extrañada de su propio comportamiento, se sentía rara, pero feliz.

-Es sólo que… tú (risita)… no, no puedo (risita)… contenerme… esto es tan extraño… (respiración forzada), es que…-. Quitando unas lágrimas de sus ojos, trataba de decir algo. -Es que me acabas de decir que no eres buena en el amor, y aún así tú me quiere enseñar, realmente no tiene lógica eso-. Logró decir con gran dificultad por la falta de aire.

Moonlight sólo la observaba con mirada serena, y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Con sólo ver la reacción tan natural de Sunset, se sentía bien, sentía una gran calma por dentro. La franqueza natural de Sunset siempre le había gustado, era algo que admiraba de ella, y que de manera positiva, envidiaba.

Trazando un camino en los labios de Sunset, que no paraba de reír, posó su mirada en éstos, era la primera vez que veía a su amiga reírse de esa manera. Quería atesorar cada momento, cada facción, cada sonido hecho por esos labios que acababa de besar. Dejó salir un suspiro tranquilo y sereno. Se comenzaba a enamorar.

Acercándose un poco más depositó un beso express, que tomó por sorpresa a Sunset Shimmer.

-El que no sea buena en el amor, no quiere decir que no sepa sobre éste-. La miró desafiante.

Tenía un punto.

-Eh… supongo-. El incómodo sentimiento de inseguridad invadió nuevamente a Sunset. No sabía sí echar a patadas a Moonlight de su cama, o qué. Aunque sentía una clara atracción, su sentido común no la dejaba llevarse por el momento, ni por lo que le hacía sentir Moonlight.

El miedo sólo se apoderó de Sunset, su corazón delicado y frágil no podía aceptar aquello tan fácilmente. Se había dejado llevar, sin pensar realmente en las consecuencias que esto traería. Fue una tonta por dejar que eso pasara, sabía muy bien los sentimientos de Moonlight hacía ella, pero no estaba dispuesta a corresponderlos. Simplemente porque no le entraba la idea de liarse con alguien de ese mundo, no quería enamorarse. Y enamorarse de Moonlight le aterraba por alguna razón. Era tonto ese razonamiento, sin embargo, es lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Lo siento Moonlight… realmente lo siento. Y es por eso que no quería que pasar esto, y no te lo mereces, eres mi amiga, fuiste mi primera amiga, por lo que eres muy importante para mi pero…-, tomó aire para poder terminar de decir lo que iba a decir. -No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos. Simplemente no siento que sea correcto. No me siento bien al respecto con esto-. Soltó todo sin mirar directamente los ojos carmesí de la otra chica.

Pero había olvidado lo bien que la conocía Moonlight, tanto tiempo sin verla le había hecho olvidar las cualidades que tanto admiró en secreto. Moonlight era muy perspicaz, y sabía cuando Sunset no estaba segura de algo, sabía cuando mentía, sabía cada cosa que le atormentaba. Y entendía a qué se refería. Sunset había olvidado lo tenaz que podía llegar a ser su amiga. Y Moonlight no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. No se daría por vencida hasta haberlo hecho e intentado todo. Todo.

-Dime algo Sunset, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?-.

-¿Miedo?, ¡yo no….!-. La mirada carmesí de esos ojos tan profundos, hicieron que Sunset perdiera por completo la determinación de su corazón. No pudo hacer más que guardar silencio y girar la mirada, evitando así mirar a Moonlight.

"_Tengo miedo. Mucho miedo". _

-Yo no tengo miedo-. Susurró, casi audible para la otra chica.

Moonlight nuevamente abrazó a Sunset, poniendo en su pecho la cabeza de ella, y con tierna voz habló a su corazón. -No tengas miedo, no tienes porqué tenerlo-. Acarició con suavidad el cabello de Sunset, que parecía estar temblando un poco, en respuesta a esto, Moonlight sólo la abrazó más fuerte.

-Yo no sé nada acerca del amor-.

-Ya lo dijiste. Descuida, nadie sabe nada acerca del amor-.

-Pero en serio, yo no sé si eso sea para mi-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-.

-Yo sólo sé lastimar a los demás. Lo único que sé hacer es lastimarlos, y descepcionarlos. Toda mi vida ha sido así, siempre hiriendo, insultando, pisoteando, escupiendo sobre los sentimientos de los demás. Decepcionando sus expectativas hacia mi. Soy un fracaso-. La imagen de Celestia apareció de pronto en su mente, haciendo que su pecho se contrajera. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, y se sujetó con fuerza de la ropa de Moonlight.

"_¿Por qué me atormentas?"._

-Sunset…-.

-¡No, por favor, ya basta!, ¡yo no quiero esto!, ¡no quiero lastimar a nadie, ni mucho menos a ti!. ¡No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos!, por favor, entiéndelo-.

-¿No puedes, o no quieres?-.

-¡Por favor, detén esto!, ¡no empieces otra vez!-.

Lejos de ser una discusión, era más bien una súplica por parte de la chica dorada, que no quería dar lugar a ese sentimiento tan cálido que se dejó ver en su cálido beso con Moonlight. El género era una excusa, la poca experiencia también lo era. Sólo era una excusa para no aceptar su miedo a tener una relación, que probablemente la haría feliz, pero que su aún presente orgullo no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Lo mismo había pasado hace tres años, el mismo escenario, quitando el beso. Hace tres años Moonlight se abrió y compartió sus sentimientos, pero Sunset no quiso aceptarlos, por la simple vanidad de su naturaleza. Y así como había hecho antes, hirió y pisoteó los sentimientos de Moonlight. Y después de hacerlo comenzó su relación con Flash, que por cierto, alardeo con Moonlight. Después de eso, ella desapareció de ese lugar. Hasta ahora.

-No entiendo porqué te haces esto, no entiendo porqué te sigues humillando de esta manera-. Lágrimas muy sinceras y llenas de culpas, corrían por las mejillas de Sunset.

-Porque quererte de esta manera, como lo hago, no es ninguna humillación, ni presenta ninguna molestia-. Levantó con su mano derecha la barbilla de Sunset, quitando con los dedos las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas.

-¡Realmente creí que no volverías!, ¡realmente creí que me odiabas!-.

-¿Odiarte? ¿Por qué?-.

-Por lo sucedido con Flash-.

-…-.

-¿Me odias?-. Los cían de Sunset se fijaron en los carmesí de Moonlight, de manera seria. Y pudo notar como la expresión de su amiga parecía dolida. Tragó saliva.

-No te odio-.

Sunset sintió un corto alivio.

-Pero…-.

El alivio desapareció, comenzando a formarse un nudo en su estómago.

-Pero todo lo que me dijiste ese día, después de todo lo que pasamos y vivimos… fue realmente duro escuchar esas palabras, ¿sabes?. Me dolió mucho. Me rompió el corazón-. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, no quería llorar, no lo iba a hacer, iba a aguantar como lo había hecho todo este tiempo.

-¿Es por eso que tú…?-.

Moonlight interrumpió.

-No, no fue por eso que me fui. Mi ausencia fue por otras circunstancias, no tuvo nada que ver con tu romance fingido-.

-¿Cómo es que sabes… que fue así?-.

-Te conozco Sunset, y sabía que ese pobre chico no sabía con quién se metía, sentí un poco de pena por él-. Finalmente bromeó un poco. Sintiendo el ambiente tenso decidió alivianarlo un poco. No quería pelear con Sunset en el segundo día de su reencuentro.

-¡Oye!-. Le dio un pequeño golpecito en el pecho, sonriendo un poco. Sabía que Moonlight lo hacía para hacerla sentir bien. Siempre preocupándose por otros, mientras que ella sólo se preocupaba por sí misma. Se sentía tan egoísta.

-Jamás me ofendería por esa farsa. Pero sí me sentí muy ofendida por cómo pisoteaste mi sinceridad por lo que sentía por ti. Me sentí dolida y traicionada, en la manera en cómo te burlaste de mi-.

El corazón de Sunset se iba acelerando, y mientras lo hacía sentía cómo dolía a cada palpitar. Moonlight tenía razón en sentirse así, y le daba toda la razón sin oponerse en nada. Nuevamente se volvió a sentir la peor persona del mundo.

Y antes de que de nuevo se viniera a bajo, las manos frías de Moonlight agarraron las suyas, y las llevó a su pecho, donde pudo sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de ésta.

-Pero, si he regresado, es porque no quiero irme de este mundo sin antes haber peleado por lo que quiero. Y yo te quiero a ti-.

"_¿Irte de este mundo?. Eso sonó tan exagerado, incluso para ti". _

El corazón de ambas se volvió a acelerar, casi en sincronía.

-Moonlight-. Los ojos de Sunset tenían un brillo muy especial. Y sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas. -Yo no sé nada acerca de esto. A penas y estoy aprendiendo a cómo hacer amigos-. Dijo, tratando de sonar sutil.

-¿Amigos? ¿Amistad?-.

-Si-.

-La amistad tiene diferentes facetas, ¿sabes?. Y el romance, es una de esas facetas. Déjame enseñarte. Déjate descubrir esa otra cara de la amistad. Déjame enseñarte, como en los viejos tiempos-.

Los ojos cían se abrieron aún más, y sus mejillas se pusieron aún más rojas de lo que ya estaban. Ese día había escuchado tantas cosas cursis, y ya no aguantaba la vergüenza ajena de tener que escuchar eso. Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue, la sensación de emoción que sintió por cada palabra dicha por la otra. ¿El amor es otra cara de la amistad? ¿Acaso había un truco en esa frase?

-Déjame demostrarte que no hay nada que temer. No te quiero lastimar-.

-¿Por qué yo?-.

-Porque eres tú, Sunset. Sólo por esa razón, no hay otra razón más-.

-No entiendo-.

-Eso es porque no ves tu propia valía. No ves lo maravillosa que puedes llegar a ser, de lo que ya eres-.

-¿No te da vergüenza decir tantas cursilerías?-.

-¿Tenías que arruinar el momento?-.

-Lo siento-.

"_Sólo quería preguntar. Lo siento"._

Ambas sonrieron con una expresión relajada, y con un brillo muy especial en los ojos.

…..

El trío de sirenas, se encontraban ahora con sus pijamas, viendo un programa de TV. En realidad sólo veían la pantalla, sin poner real atención sobre lo que pasaba en ese aparato. Sólo lo miraban con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte. Cada una pensando en diferentes cosas. Adagio se estaba comportando de manera muy serena, tanto que empezaba a preocupar a las otras dos. Cuando Adagio se volvía muy reservada, sólo significaba una cosa: problemas.

-Estás demasiado tranquila Adagio. A pesar de nuestra situación-. Intentó sonar como reproche Aria, pero se notaba más su preocupación.

-¿No creen que es raro esto?-.

-Sí, llevo rato tratando de entender de qué va este programa-. Exclamó Sonata levantando las manos en dirección a la pantalla. Aria sólo rodó los ojos.

-Me refiero a Moonlight-. Prosiguió sin darle importancia a Sonata.

-¿Qué hay con ella?-. Aria no parecía entender a qué se refería su compañera.

-El hecho de que ella esté aquí, justamente en este lugar-. Acomodó un mechón de cabello rebelde en su rostro. -Ella está planeando algo, y estoy segura que no nos encontró por casualidad. Ella nos estaba buscando-.

Logró captar la atención de las otras dos, que parecían comprender algo que habían pasado por alto.

-Ahora que lo dices-. Los ojos de Aria se tornaron pensativos, Sonata puso una expresión más seria ante la situación.

-Pero, si lo que dices es cierto, entonces Moonlight está planeando hacer algo a lo grande. ¿Crees que quiera volver a… "intentar aquello"?-. La voz de Aria, como pocas veces, se tornó un poco dubitativa.

-N-no lo sé, puede ser una posibilidad. Pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que, ella va a hacer temblar este mundo. Y más cuando despierte…-. La voz de Adagio se vio interrumpida por Sonata, que había puesto su mano en la boca de ella.

-No la menciones. Ni siquiera en nuestro mundo es mencionada-. Los ojos magenta de Sonata temblaban un poco, parecía como si eso la perturbara.

-Como sea, si "ella" vuelve, tenemos un trato con Moonlight, desde nuestra expulsión de Equestria ella es la que nos mantuvo, y antes de que eso pasara también habíamos hecho un pacto. Por lo tanto, si ella está aquí, es porque va a ser uso nuevamente de nosotras-. La llama se volvió a encender en los ojos de Adagio, poniendo fin a su actitud taciturna que había llevado todo el día. Puso fin a su indiferencia, haciendo sentir más tranquilas a las otras dos.

-¿Cuál crees que sea su plan?-. Preguntó Aria.

-No lo sé. Pero estoy segura que está buscando la manera de volver con "ella". Por lo tanto, de seguro encontró una manera de devolvernos nuestros poderes, ya que somos la voz que la guía-.

-¿Realmente crees que lo haya hecho?-. Aria parecía dudar.

-Parece que has olvidado de lo que es capaz Moonlight. Una vez que se propone algo, no dudará en hacer todo lo que esté a su alcance para conseguirlo-. Adagio regañó a Aria por su duda.

-Oigan chicas, pero, ¿realmente serán las cosas así?, es decir, aunque Moonlight cargue con "eso", y la prueba son sus ojos, ¿realmente creen que siga buscando aquello que en Equestria no logró alcanzar?, realmente no creo que las cosas sean tan complicadas como en aquella ocasión-. La voz tranquila de Sonata sorprendió a las otras dos, pocas eran las veces que decía algo significativo.

-Aunque tengas razón, Moonlight nos reunió porque nos necesita, de eso sí estoy segura-. Adagio insistió. -Y es algo con lo que debemos cumplir-.

-Pero Adagio, sí eso es así, ¿acaso no Moonlight tiene poco tiempo para lograr eso?-. La interrogante de Sonata hizo eco en la cabeza de Adagio.

-Es por eso que nos debemos esforzar, para que todo salga de acuerdo a sus deseos. ¿No es así Adagio?-. Aria le guiñó el ojo, con una sonrisa de lado.

-Exacto-.

Las chicas sólo cruzaron miradas en silencio después de eso. Pero a Sonata algo no le cuadraba de todo eso. Había algo que ella sabía que las otras no.

…

-¿Moonlight?-.

-¿Hmm?-.

-¿Estás enojada?-.

-…-.

-Vamos di algo-.

-Algo-.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-.

-Me dijiste cursi-.

-Ya te dije que lo siento-.

-…-.

-Oh, vamos, siento haberte dicho eso, y echar a perder el momento-.

-Te perdonaré sólo si….-.

-"¿Sólo sí?"-.

Los ojos de Sunset parecían expectantes, tragó un poco de saliva por si acaso.

-Sólo si tienes una cita conmigo-.

-¿Cita?-. Los ojos cían se abrieron ante la propuesta de Moonlight. -Espera, ¿hiciste todo esto para manipularme a través del chantaje?-. Apenas caía en cuenta.

-¿Chantaje?, yo no te estoy chantajeando ni nada. Lo único que quiero es pasar tiempo contigo, eso es todo-.

-En serio, ¿no te cansas de decir eso?-.

-¿Por qué debería?-.

-Porque es vergonzoso-. Sunset lo dijo a manera de susurro.

-Puede que sí lo sea, ¿pero qué tiene?, las cosas buenas la vida pasan muy rápido, no querrás arrepentirte por lo que no hiciste-.

-Sonó como si te hubiera pasado. ¿Acaso te has arrepentido de no haber hecho algo?-.

-Sí. Una de esas veces fue alejarme de ti-. Le sonrió con gran calidez a Sunset, quién se ruborizó un poco.

"_¿Cuáles habrán sido las otras veces?"._

-Como sea, ¿qué te parece si salimos este domingo?-.

-Eh, no puedo, tengo trabajo-.

-Está bien, entonces que sea el otro-.

-¿Eh?, ¡espera, yo no te he dicho que sí!-.

-Pero tampoco has dicho que no-.

-No eres justa conmigo-.

Moonlight sonreía como un niño, con una sonrisa grande y brillante, con alegría e inocencia. Tal y como lo hace un niño.

-Me tengo que ir, tengo en casa a tres gatitos perdidos, y tengo que hacerme cargo de ellos-. Se levantó de la cama, encaminándose hacia el cuarto de lavado. -No puedo dejarlos solos-.

"_Gatos, son lindos…"_

En unos cuantos momentos más, salió Moonlight con su ropa puesta, dispuesta a retirarse del hogar de Sunset.

-Nos vemos mañana, Sunset Shimmer-.

-Sí.. hasta luego-.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Moonlight, dejando atrás a Sunset, que parecía estar procesando todo lo ocurrido hasta ese día. Desde el día anterior, hasta el día presente. Todo le parecía tan raro, todo de Moonlight le había parecido un laberinto, que no lograba descifrar.

"_¿A qué se refería con mañana?"_

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus comentarios se les agradece de corazón.<p>

Gracias a Moonlight Sigh y MrBrony25 por sus comentarios que han significado mucho para mi. Gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>V<strong>_

_El cielo se nubló, y densas nubes negras comenzaron a poblar el cielo nocturno. El silencio del lugar se vio interrumpido por el ruido que hacían unas pequeñas gotas al caer, pronto comenzaron a caer más y más, hasta que no se pudo ver más por la tormenta. Y como resultado de la lluvia, el frío se comenzó a sentir más, y la pequeña joven ya sacaba humo por la boca, por el descenso de la temperatura. Intentó calentar sus manos con su aliento, pero no tenía el suficiente calor corporal para ello. A esas alturas ya se encontraba completamente mojada, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. El frío se le colaba por sus ropas mojadas, y podía sentir cómo la ropa se le pegaba más al cuerpo. Su cuerpo ya no soportaba más, había pasado por muchos problemas ese día con sólo pasar el portal, y ahora con la lluvia se comenzó a sentir mareada y débil. Probablemente es un poco de fiebre, pensó. Y en efecto su cuerpo se fue descompasando en su temperatura._

* * *

><p>La lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre el asfalto, Moonlight exhaló un poco y dejó un rastro de humo, la temperatura había bajado un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que Moonlight tuviese frío. Caminó un poco hacia su carro, aparcado en el estacionamiento del edificio. Se metió rápido, sacudiendo un poco el agua que se había acumulado en en su ropa y cabello, miró el retrovisor se vio a sí misma, con su cara neutra, lo acomodó para poder ver bien hacía atrás. Pensó un poco, sonrío y luego soltó un largo suspiro. Se sentía satisfecha por ese día.<p>

Con las manos al volante, y los ojos cerrados recordó sus días pasados, cuando había sido alguien importante en un lugar muy lejano. Y de pronto una rápida imagen penetró en sus recuerdos. Una imagen difusa, de lo que podría ser una "hembra". Su pechó dolió un poco ante el recuerdo. Se llevó la mano derecha a la mano y estuvo quieta durante un tiempo, tratando de calmar el remolino que se estaba formando dentro de ella. Trató de controlar su respiración y puso en orden a sus ideas, dejando un oscuro en su mente. Un vacío. Abrió nuevamente los ojos, para mirar hacia el complejo de apartamentos donde vivía Sunset, se quedó ahí viendo unos momentos, hasta que dio marcha al motor, arrancando, dejando atrás ese complejo. Por su parte, Sunset la veía irse desde la ventana que daba hacia la calle, dejando salir un pesado suspiro. Sentía que se había metido en algo que no quería, pero que irremediablemente había caído sin poder frenar su caída.

El camino hacia casa era largo, y lleno de luces. Luces de estantes, tiendas, anuncios, faroles, luces de carros, todas pasando ante los ojos de Moonlight, que parecía tener una expresión aún más seria que de costumbre. Esa noche parecía iba a estar adornada por la lluvia, que parecía no querer parar. Vio como algunas personas corrían, intentando huir de la lluvia, veía como inútilmente lo conseguían. "Patéticos", pensó, sin cambiar la expresión dura de su rostro.

Duró unos 20 minutos más para llegar a su casa. Que estaba situada hacia el lado este de Canterlot High. Su casa era dos plantas, con diseño moderno, con un toque minimalista. Tenía una especie de jardín zen a la entrada, en la parte derecha de la entrada se encontraba el garaje, y en la parte trasera de la casa había una piscina. Una casa algo grande para una sola persona. Pero esta noche no estaría sola, como muchas otras.

Guardó el carro en el garaje, y entró a la casa sin hacer mucho ruido. Fue a la cocina, prendió a luz y abrió el refrigerador sacando una lata de cerveza. Tomando asiento en la mesa de la cocina abrió la lata, y tomando un largo sorbo se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla. Sintiendo como se relajaba una vez que el alcohol entraba en su sistema, sintió como sus extremidades ya no se sentían rígidas, se sintió relajada. Tomó otro sorbo más pequeño para disfrutar de su cerveza.

Estaba tan sumida en su silencio e introspección, que no notó la presencia de Adagio, que la veía desde la puerta de cocina, en la penumbra del comedor. Cuando se dio cuenta de los penetrantes ojos de Adagio, dejó la cerveza a un lado y le dedicó una sonrisa, o algo parecido.

-¿Dónde te metiste?-. Entró Adagio a la cocina, tomando la silla de enfrente y la cerveza que había dejado Moonlight, y tomó un poco.

-Estaba arreglando unos asuntos-. Respondió sin dar explicaciones, pues no era algo que acostumbraba a hacer. Le intentó quitar la cerveza de la mano, pero Adagio fue más rápida y logró esquivar la mano de Moonlight.

-No fue una coincidencia que nos encontraras en aquél lugar, ¿cierto?-. Se terminó la cerveza, y para eso Moonligh ya había sacado el paquete de la nevera, tomando una para ella y la otra se la ofreció a Adagio, la cual aceptó.

-Ciertamente no-. Dio un sorbo tranquilo, muy tranquilo.

-¿Cuál es el plan esta vez?-.

-¿Plan?-. Los ojos carmesí se posaron en la figura de Adagio, por un momento hubo un silencio por parte de ambas, sólo se escuchaba el ruido de la nevera, y la lluvia que seguía sin querer dar tregua. Tomando otro trago, largo y pronunciado, Moonlight dirigió la mirada hacia afuera de la ventana. -Cierto, debe de haber un plan. Es por eso que las reuní, para su última misión conmigo-. Abrió la tercera lata.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?-. La conversación había llegado donde quería Adagio.

-Sí. Encontré la manera de devolverles sus poderes, y esta vez no habrá nada que las detenga como la última vez-. Los ojos de Moonlight parecían brillar de una manera extraña. Y eso a Adagio siempre le gustó.

Moonlight tomó una cuarta lata y se levantó de la mesa, para dirigirse a las escaleras y subir a su habitación. Adagio se quedó un poco más en la cocina para terminar tranquilamente su bebida en silencio, y con una extraña sensación de alivio.

La habitación de Moonlight se encontraba al final del pasillo, caminó con tranquilidad con la lata en la mano aún sin abrir. Abrió la puerta y se adentró a su habitación, había pasado un día entero fuera de su casa, y necesitaba dormir un poco. Justo cuando entró, notó una presencia en su habitación, al girar la mirada hacia la derecha vio que unos ojos magenta la miraban fijamente. Sonata estaba parada, mirándola fijamente, dando una imagen que sólo entre ellas conocían. Moonlight le sonrió de manera más amable que a Adagio, y siguió caminando. Caminó hacia su cama que era grande, prendió la lámpara del buró de a lado de la cama, y se sentó en su cama, quitándose las botas. Sonata, ahora iluminada por la luz de la lámpara se acercó a paso tranquilo hacia la otra chica, que parecía estar cansada e inmersa en sus pensamientos. Más que de costumbre.

De manera casi imperceptible, Moonlight abrió su cuarta lata de cerveza y la comenzó a ingerir sin la menor preocupación. Después de un trago o dos, dejó salir un pesado suspiro de cansancio. Y volvió a ver a Sonata, que parecía preocupada por algo. Y sin poder reprimir su angustia, se acercó a Moonlight para que le aliviara la carga.

-Moonlight, ¿ella va a volver?-.

-Es sólo cuestión de tiempo-. Dijo muy seria, pero serena.

-Es por eso que nos fuiste a buscar, ¿cierto?, Adagio cree que nos devolverás nuestros dones-. Se llevó la mano al cuello, donde antes había una gargantilla, con una gema roja en el centro adornándola. Sus ojos parecían nostálgicos.

-Y lo haré, sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Será mi regalo para ustedes. Mis preciadas y hermosas sirenas-. Se levantó de la cama, para quedar de frente a Sonata, y acarició con cariño la mejilla de ésta.

-Moonlight-. Susurró, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Y abrazándola llevó su cabeza entre el cuello de Moonlight, acomodándose en ese hueco tan cálido que le brindaba su preciada protectora.

Y es que Moonlight siempre las había cuidado, y de manera muy especial las trataba a las tres. Anteriormente habían estado bajo sus órdenes, pero con el tiempo se volvieron algo así como camaradas, compañeras, amigas. Siempre confiando sólo entre ellas. Moonlight había sido la única que había logrado entrar su grupo, que en un principio había sido sólo para tres. Pero ahora eran cuatro, cuatro contra el mundo.

Por su parte Moonlight era muy atenta con ellas. A pesar de su expresión seria, (que mantenía casi siempre, menos con Sunset Shimmer y Rarity), era una persona muy atenta a las necesidades de quien la rodeaba, era su naturaleza ser así. Y aunque trataba de ser equitativa con las tres, lo cierto era que, a las tres las trataba de diferente manera, ya que sus personalidades, gustos y necesidades eran distintas. Pero siempre con un mismo objetivo. Al ser sirenas eran muy hermosas, y lo cierto es que eran encantadoras, enigmáticas y muy sensuales. Eran casi como diosas, sin embargo, Moonlight siempre las trató de manera más allá del atractivo físico o de su voz. Las había comprendido de manera individual y como trío. Siempre escuchando, siempre apoyando, y haciendo uso de sus habilidades.

Al terminar su cuarta cerveza, tomó con más fuerza el cuerpo de Sonata, que parecía estar temblando un poco. La lluvia afuera no parecía ceder, la tormenta seguía tanto afuera como dentro. La temperatura parecía bajar un poco más, y sintió como Sonata se sujetaba a ella con más fuerza que antes, parecía que tenía frío.

-Sonata, ¿a qué más has venido a mi alcoba?-. Se separó un poco del pequeño cuerpo de Sonata, para mirarla de frente. Sonata sólo sonrío de manera cariñosa, para después cambiar su expresión.

-Ya deberías saberlo-. Respondió con una voz sugerente, mientras desabrochaba el chaleco y blusa de Moolight.

-Ya veo-. Tomó las manos de Sonata por un momento, dudando un poco, para luego soltarlas, dejando que ésta siguiera con su cometido. Despojando a Moonlight de la parte de arriba de su ropa.

Moonlight sólo la miraba con un rostro neutro, después lo suavizó un poco y le sonrió de manera amable y cariñosa. Tomando de la cintura a Sonata la llevó a la cama, y acomodándola le quitó el pijama que llevaba puesto, dejando al descubierto el bello torso de esta sirena tan particular. Por un momento sus miradas se encontraron, muchas cosas se decían entre ellas. Muchas confidencias, que sólo entre ellas entendían. La mirada magenta de Sonata chocaba con la carmesí de Moonlight, y llevando su mano a la mejilla helada de Moonlight la acarició, para después besarla en los labios dudosos de Moonlight. Un profundo beso, un beso experimentado, un beso lleno de secretos, de misterios, pero también de un amor incondicional por parte de ambas. Sin embargo, el amor también puede traer culpa, duda y miseria. Un beso tan profundo y hondo como el océano era aquél entre Sonata y Moonlight. Un beso dulce físicamente, pero amargo y triste en significado.

Tras un largo beso apasionado sólo en forma, se separaron.

-Es el beso más amargo que me has dado, y no es necesariamente por la cerveza-. Sonata miraba con ojos de preocupación.

Moonlight sonrió un poco, y prosiguió besando el cuello de Sonata.

-Adagio y Aria jamás comprenderían esto, pero yo sí. Moonlight, sé que algo te está molestando, algo te está hiriendo profundamente. No hace falta que me lo ocultes-.

Moonlight paró de besar justamente a la altura del hombro izquierdo de Sonata, que parecía leer sus pensamientos. Pero intentó proseguir con lo que se había propuesto terminar. A esas alturas no podía parar, no quería incomodar a la sirena.

-Moonlight, mírame-. Sus manos agarraron con firmeza, pero con suavidad el rostro de Moonlight, para tornarla hacía sí misma. La expresión de Moonlight era seria, pero sus ojos parecían estar tratando de decir algo con urgencia.

-Aunque ya no seas capaz de llorar, sé que lo estás haciendo-. Sonata dijo con dulzura, tristeza, melancolía, ironía, todo entre mezclado con el calor que empezaba a sentir en su cuerpo. Tal vez se trataba de excitación, con ternura, solidaridad, toda una mezcla rara e inexplicable.

Moonlight paró por completo su labor para mirar directamente a los ojos de Sonata, que no parecía perder de vista lo que hacía. Tratando de entender lo que sentía en ese momento su protectora, y amante en esa noche lluviosa.

-Tienes razón, mucha de hecho. Quiero llorar como nunca antes, me siento mal por esto, sin embargo, es la única manera de mantenerlas bien. Y aunque me sienta la peor persona, la persona más miserable, sucia, y tramposa. La persona más traidora y mentirosa, y aunque lastime a otra persona, no puedo evitarlo. No hay otra manera. Y es que ustedes son mis preciadas sirenas, mis amadas sirenas, no dejaría que nada les pasara. No sin antes hacer algo para evitarlo. Y si eso significa entregar un poco de mi cuerpo lo haré, después de todo las necesito. Tenemos un pacto, y no lo romperé-. Dijo esto último tomando la pequeña mano izquierda de Sonata, y depositó un pequeño beso en éste. Subiendo de a poco por su brazo, llegando a su hombro, para nuevamente besar el cuello de Sonata.

El cuello de Sonata era delgado y delicado. Tenía una suave piel, muy bien cuidada, se sentía como pétalos de rosa. Poseía un olor natural afrodisíaco, que combinado con su cuerpo estilizado la hacía una chica muy deseada. Su belleza era peligrosamente atrayente para cualquiera, incluso para Moonlight que al fin y al cabo era de carne. Sus curvas no eran tan pronunciadas como las de Adagio, pero eran finas y bien marcadas, sus pechos no eran ni grandes ni pequeños, pero eran lo suficientemente grandes como para beber de ellos si así se deseaba. Su vientre plano, su cintura delgada, y sus caderas simétricas era de locura. Los ojos carmesí se posaron un momento sobre ese cuerpo, para mirarla con detenimiento. Se cerró a todo ruego de sus adentros por parar ese encuentro, acalló todos esos gritos de su conciencia. Vacío su cabeza de toda lógica, y con pesar, bloqueó todo lo referente a Sunset Shimmer. Dejó su cabeza en negro, haciendo que su cuerpo se entregara al placer de esa noche, dejó que su cuerpo hiciera con aquél cuerpo ajeno magia, la magia del placer. Esa noche no era de amor, era de placer puro, sin conciencia, sin resentimientos, sin secretos, sin límites, sin moral, sin temor, sin compromiso. Al fin y al cabo ese tipo de placer poco tiene que ver con el amor.

Entregadas sólo en cuerpo, dejaban que su cuerpo se expresara, y dejara salir todas esas hormonas. Dejaron que sus cuerpos calientes se fundieran en aquella amplia cama, dejaron que sus cuerpos danzaran sobre las sábanas suaves, dejando rastro de su pasión. No les importaba si emitían algún gemido, pues el cuarto estaba bien aislado del ruido. Esas manos pasaban por todas las partes posibles, hundiéndose de vez en cuando entre las piernas de la otra, sólo para hacer más intenso el momento. Aún era temprano, y había mucho por sacar y aprovechar como para explotarlo tan rápido. Sus labios se encontraban más seguido, en una danza que parecía más una batalla, una pelea bien sincronizada entre ellas. Moonlight mordió el labio inferior de la sirena, encendiendo aún más el encuentro. En respuesta, Sonata mordió el lóbulo derecho de la oreja de Moonlight, la cual soltó un pequeño gemido, tanto de dolor como de placer, pero más de placer, claro. Moonlight no se quedó atrás, y tomando la cabeza de Sonata, desató la cola que llevaba, dejando suelto su larga cabellera azul. Jugó un poco con ella, la revolvió un poco y después la jaló sin mucha fuerza hacía atrás, sometiendo a la sirena que parecía gustarle aquello. Besó con demencia ese cuerpo, besó cada parte de ese cuerpo, disfrutando un poco el embriagante sabor de ese cuerpo. Bebió de aquél líquido fálico que salía de la sirena. Lo saboreó como si se tratara de un buen vino. Sonata sólo se dejaba llevar por la locura del momento, sintiendo como su cuerpo se llenaba de una energía muy parecida a la magia, parecía ser que el clímax se aproximaba. Moonlight lo sabía, y se apresuró a dejar todo preparado para ese momento. Y justo cuando llegó, Sonata rasguñó la espalda de Moonlight, lo suficiente fuerte como para que sangrara. Y aunque eso duele, Moonlight no se quejó, ni siquiera dejó salir un sólo sonido de su garganta.

El acto sin amor había terminado. Moonlight se dejó caer sobre la cama, Sonata se apresuró, y le dio vuelta, dejándola boca abajo, y aún con un poco de lujuria saboreó la sangre de la espalda de Moonlight. Moonlight sólo la dejó que hiciera aquello, pues era necesario para su propósito, sin eso el acto no tendría valor alguno, y no quería repetir aquello. Y no es porque pensara que la sirena era mala amante, todo lo contrarío. Sonata era espléndida en la cama, de eso no había duda. Tampoco es que considerara que Sonata no fuera atractiva, lo era, y mucho. Y aunque se sentía físicamente atraída por la belleza natural de la sirena, no se sentía atraída de manera romántica. La amaba, pero no era un amor de pareja, era más bien de hermandad. Y ya que casi la consideraba su hermana, se sentía extraño hacerle todas esas caricias tan íntimas, sacando gestos y sonidos tan poco morales. Se sentía mal por aquello, pero no tenía otra opción.

"_Esto es lo peor. Soy la persona más asquerosa". _

Las restricciones, las emociones, los reclamos y demás volvieron hacerse presente en la mente de Moonlight, que parecía sentirse un poco mareada. Tal vez por el anterior acto, que demanda mucha energía, o por el odio que sentía hacía sí misma. No lo tenía muy claro. Lo único que tenía claro era la sensación de la lengua de Sonata sorbiendo su sangre, y la sensación de cansancio mental que tenía ya desde su encuentro con Sunset. Ya nada le importaba en ese punto. Lo había hecho y ya. Nada cambiaba si se arrepentía. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Una vez que Sonata terminara con lo suyo, Moonlight se dio la vuelta, quedando con la mirada clavada en el techo de su habitación. No había nada interesante allá arriba, pero ella lo miraba con atención. El silencio de ambas personas, combinado con el ruido de la lluvia golpeando la ventana, hacía del escenario como si se tratara de una novela de detectives. Con secretos, mentiras, incógnitas, claves indescifrables y mucho misterio. Algo inexplicable para los demás, pero muy claro para las involucradas esa noche. Si no decían nada, no era por incomodidad, sino porque no había nada que decirse, todo estaba dicho ya. No había nada por entender, no había nada por aceptar. No había necesidad de decir palabra alguna, ya que en sus corazones existía una conexión mucho más fuerte que la física. Con eso les bastaba. Era suficiente sólo de esa manera. Todo lo demás salía sobrando.

Sonata se acercó un poco más hacía el cuerpo desnudo de Moonlight, y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de ésta.

-Deja que yo llore por ti esta noche, y todas las que necesites. Deja que yo saque ese dolor por ti.-. Moonlight sintió como su pecho se sentía ligeramente mojado. Las lágrimas de Sonata se regaban sobre su regazo, eran cálidas y muy hermosas, parecían perlas brillantes y finas. Lágrimas de la mejor calidad eran aquellas que la sirena derramaba.

-Gracias-. Susurró, acariciando el cabello suelto de Sonata. Pero su caricia ya no era de lujuria. Era una caricia simple, y cariñosa. Una caricia entre dos personas que se quieren y protegen entre ellas. Era una caricia como la que se le da a un niño. Una caricia amable y cariñosa. Pero también era una caricia agradecida, de una mano muy agradecida.

Moonlight sólo cerró los ojos, tratando de imaginar que las lágrimas de Sonata eran las suyas mismas. Trató de sentir ese cálido líquido recorrer sobre sus mejillas. Imaginó cómo sus sentimientos hechos líquido mojaban su rostro. Sólo eso podía hacer. Imaginar. Ella estaba imposibilitada de esa pequeña bendición que son las lágrimas. Sin ellas no podía sacar su pesar, su tristeza ni dolor. No podía hacer nada, más que retener todo en un eterno nudo de garganta, sin el beneficio que son las lágrimas.

Moonlight no acostumbraba a soñar, pero esa noche tuvo un sueño a modo de recuerdo, o un recuerdo a modo de sueño. Cualquiera que fuera el significado de eso, el corazón de Moonlight encontró un pequeño y tenue sentimiento de reconciliación consigo misma esa noche. Aún con Sonata en su pecho, en su cama, tuvo un recuerdo muy lejano. Tuvo en recuerdo suyo, con quien compartió parte de sí misma hace ya mucho tiempo, en un lugar muy lejano. Escuchaba como dentro de su sueño le hablaban, "Moonlight", "Moonlight", "Moonlight, estoy aquí, "alcánzame", "El otro día…", una frase tras otra, en una sucesión de rápidas imágenes, que no tenían congruencia lógica, y cronológica. Sólo una conglomeración de recuerdos, y sensaciones se amontonaban en su mente durmiente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que ya era de día, no recordaba mucho o casi nada del sueño, sólo recordaba el sentimiento de calidez en su interior, que aún palpitaba con fuerza. Sonata aún estaba durmiendo encima suyo, y con mucho cuidado la retiro para bañarse e irse a su próximo objetivo. Canterlot High. Se bañó con especial cuidado, para quitarse todo rastro de la noche anterior. Se alistó, se secó su largo cabello púrpura, se puso una loción un poco penetrante, y se puso los últimos accesorios del día. Volteó hacia la cama, y Sonata parecía muy relajada en su cama, sin despertar. Sonrió ligeramente y dejó la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras, tomó una manzana de la cocina y salió de la casa. Subió a su carro y se dirigió hacia la escuela, donde tenía planeado su última jugada.

En Canterlot High comenzaba un nuevo día, como cualquier otro. Un día ordinario, sin nada que pareciera particularmente fuera de sitio. Los alumnos caminaban de un lado para otro, llenando los pasillos anteriormente vacíos de la escuela. El ruido y la bulla se hizo presente, dando a entender que el día de clases se había reanudado. Haciendo un ciclo aparentemente sin fin de alumnos que iban y venían.

En uno de los pasillos caminaba tranquilamente Sunset Shimmer, que parecía particularmente muy calmada. Aunque siempre lo era, ese día se veía más de lo normal, parecía un poco ida. Se dirigió a su casillero, y como era costumbre tomó unos cuantos libros y una libreta de apuntes, dejó unas cosas que no necesitaría hasta dentro de un rato, y se dispuso a ir a su salón de clases.

Ya rumbo a su destino, se topó como siempre con Rarity, que ahora parecía particularmente enojada. Por alguna razón, esas dos se habían vuelto muy confidentes entre sí. De alguna manera u otra, siempre se topaban antes de iniciar clases, ya sea apropósito o de manera inconsciente se terminaban topando. Aunque también ayudaba el hecho que el casillero de ambas quedaba cerca. Sea como fuere, se encontraron, sea por el destino o por coincidencia tuvieron su tan ya acostumbrada asamblea entre amigas. Donde aprovechaban para ponerse al día de los rumores, o quejarse de algo particularmente ridículo, como lo eran las clases, profesores, compañeros insoportables, Trixie, o bien de algo sin gran importancia.

Esa mañana en particular Sunset notó la no muy bien disimulada cara de enfado de Rarity. Tomando oportunidad en la charla matutina preguntó el porqué de su enfado, a lo que Rarity suspiró un poco y contó lo que le había molestado.

(Volviendo a la noche anterior con AJ y Rarirty)

-¡Hey!, ¡no creo que te rías cuando te diga los kilos que has ganado!-. Dijo AJ de manera un tanto descortés, y desafiante. Se llevó las manos a las caderas para enfatizar su punto.

Rarity era una dama, una chica muy sensible en cuanto a esos temas, y no dejaría que AJ la insultara de esa manera.

-¿Me estás diciendo gorda?-.

-¡Claro que no!-. AJ se dio cuenta que había sido malinterpretada, pero lo dicho, dicho estaba. Y veía cómo de apoco se iba desencadenando la tormenta.

-¡Eres tan bruta!-. Casi lo gritó, aún siendo una dama había veces en las que no podía modular su tono de voz.

-¡Hey!, ¿por qué siempre me tienes que insultar de esa manera?-. Y la tensión entre ambas se hizo más profunda. Applejack estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Rarity no dijo nada, sólo se dio la vuelta indignada, no quería ver el rostro de AJ, y tampoco quería que ella viera su propia cara de decepción y desconfianza. Aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo, y aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, la verdad es que Rarity envidiaba a AJ, su cuerpo era delgado, firme y simplemente maravilloso. En cambio, ella tenía que esforzarse tanto en mantener la apariencia de su cuerpo. Y el ver a AJ tomarse tan a la ligera ese aspecto simplemente le reventaba el hígado. Por supuesto, AJ no entendía para nada de esas cosas, y jamás le daría la razón, simplemente porque no estaba de acuerdo con los estándares de belleza.

Hubo un pequeño, pero intenso silencio entre ellas. Applejack no quería estar perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo con Rarity, pero tampoco quería dejar las cosas así, así que, como siempre, se dispuso a aclarar ciertos puntos discordantes en esa noche con Rarity.

-Escucha Rare, no quise decir que estás gorda. Oye, ¡es absurdo que pienses de esa manera!, no conozco a otra chica que tenga tu esbelta figura-. El tono de su voz se fue suavizando.

-¿En serio?-. Rarity se asomó por encima de su hombro, con unos ojos un tanto llorosos, que no fueron notados.

-¡Claro!, ¿por qué he de mentirte?-. Applejack puso su mano en el pequeño hombro de su amiga.

Rarity se dio la vuelta, y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de AJ, sorprendiendo a esta última un poco, nunca antes su amiga había hecho eso. Así que, le tomó por sorpresa ese gesto por parte de Rarity. El ambiente se había suavizado notablemente, sin embargo, hay una metáfora en esos momentos de aparente calma antes de la verdadera tormenta. Justo cuando Rarity iba retirar lo dicho en contra de su amiga, Applejack justamente pasaba por el camino más frágil, del que ya casi lograba salir, pero dio un paso en falso y calló al abismo llamado Rarity.

-Además, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que hacerte una tarta-. Lo dijo a manera de broma, pero su broma estaba fuera de lugar en esos momentos. Dio justamente en un lado aún más sensible de Rarity, haciéndola enojar por completo. Su pequeño trato, o al menos así lo veía ella, se había roto. Roto por la inconsciencia llamada honestidad. Honestidad calidad Applejack, nadie mejor que ella para decirte la verdad en tu cara, y hacerte sentir extremadamente tonta por confiar en algo trivial.

Rarity se sintió una completa estúpida por creer que eso era importante. Para ella lo era, pero al parecer a AJ le daba igual eso.

-Te he juzgado mal-. La mirada de Rarity se desvió de la figura de Applejack, confundiendo a la vaquera que no sabía ni qué había dicho ahora.

-¿De qué diantres hablas ahora Rarity?-. AJ intentó tomar por los hombros a Rarity, pero ella se adelantó soltando unos manotazos a las manos de AJ.

-¿Pero que rayos te pasa ahora mujer?, ¡hoy estás más histérica que de costumbre!-. La voz de la vaquera se elevó más de lo que ella misma quería, hiriendo de lleno el ya herido orgullo de la otra chica. Pero no se retractaría de nada, se comenzaba a enojar también. No había vuelta atrás.

"_¡Suficiente!, ¡suficiente!, ¡ya tuve suficiente!"_

-¡Vete!, ¡largo de aquí Applejack!, ¡ya no te soporto!, ¡vete!-. Tomó un brazo de la sorprendida granjera, que no se esperaba ese arranque tan violento de su amiga. Antes la había visto enojada, pero no como ahora.

-¿Pero que…?-. No logró defenderse, Rarity la había sacado a la fuerza de su tienda.

El pecho de Rarity dolía, ardía y se contraía con ambas sensaciones, haciendo que respirar se sintiera fatal. Estaba enojada, herida, sorprendida, decepcionada, y se sentía inferior, al igual que tonta. Durante tanto tiempo creyó que ese gesto sería especial, pero no, no lo era. Así como lo hacía con ella lo haría con sus otras amigas. Y eso no estaba mal, AJ era simplemente así, pero, ¿por qué se sentía tan enormemente traicionada por ello?, tenían un trato, uno en silencio. Pero ahora no tenían nada en especial. Su imagen de Applejack se hizo añicos esa noche.

(Fin del recuerdo)

Sunset Shimmer la miraba con atención, y trataba de encontrarle el sentido a la historia de su amiga, pero en un determinado punto se empezó a sentir confundida. ¿Se pelearon por una tarta?, pensó para sí misma. A simple vista era algo sin importancia o relevancia, pero parecía que a su amiga morada le pareció una grosería lo de esa noche, así que se contenía a contradecir su lógica. Si bien no entendía muy bien el punto que quiso enfatizar Rarity, estaba segura de que algo le había molestado tanto. Sólo que no sabía bien qué fue aquello. Simplemente no tenía lógica.

Y justo cuando iba a tratar de dar su punto de vista, simplemente Rarity se disculpó por quejarse en voz alta, y por decir una sarta de cosas sin sentido. Y se retiró con su paso un poco más bien decaído. Sunset sólo la miraba retirarse, sintiéndose una inútil por no poder ayudar a su amiga cuando la necesitaba.

Si bien puedo ayudar en derrotar a las sirenas, expresando su punto de vista ante las pequeñeces que enojaban a las demás. Pudo haberse dado cuenta de que las pequeñas cosas pueden ir fracturando una relación, pero esto simplemente no parecía algo realmente importante. No logró percibir el sutil cambio de amistad entre estas amigas. No logró descifrar el enojo, enfado y decepción de Rarity. Su amiga tenía algo que consideraba especial, pero que sin previo aviso se rompió.

Por otra parte, en la oficina de la directora Celestia, estaba Moonlight haciendo su tramite de paso de escuela. Se estaba transfiriendo de su antigua escuela a Canterlot High. Se había escusado que por cuestiones personales estaría ahora en Canterlot, después mostró su currículum, todo limpio. Más una carta de recomendación sobre sus estudios. Todo perfecto sin problemas. Celestia habló con ella acerca del reglamento, de las actividades durante el año, y sobre sus clases de recuperación. Pues había sido aceptada como un caso muy especial, por estar muy adelantados ya en el semestre. A lo que Moonlight alegó que podía y quería hacer uso de los exámenes para mostrar que su nivel no necesitaba de esas clases especiales.

Justo saliendo de la oficina de la directora, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde sería su casillero. Puso unas cosas ahí, y simplemente se dirigió hacia su salón de clases. Miró el reloj, estaba a buen tiempo, Así que no intentó acelerar su paso. Justo iba a dar la vuelta cuando se topó de pronto con un cuerpo familiar. Cuando vio de quién se trataba se sintió un poco aliviada, no quería toparse aún con Sunset.

-¡Moonlight!, oh gosh, siempre que nos encontramos nos topamos de esta manera-. Por un momento se le olvidó su enojo a Rarity, y esbozó una sonrisa gentil. Y es que, igual se sentía aliviada de no haberse topado con Applejack.

-Rarity, lo siento-. Moonlight se disculpó, aunque no había nada de qué disculparse en realidad.

Ambas rieron un poco y en un momento, Rarity se dio cuenta de que algo estaba en la oreja derecha de Moonlight, algo parecido a un moretón. Rarity le dio una mirada pícara a su amiga, pues bien sabía que ella aunque era un poco seria, también debía tener ese tipo de vida, viviendo sola y eso.

-¿Quién te mordió ahí?-. Dijo señalando Rarity, tomando el lóbulo con cuidado, sobándolo un poco.

-Confío en que no digas nada-. Sonrió confidentemente, y tomó la mano de Rarity a manera de caricia. -Se podrían poner celosas, y no me puedo permitir eso-. Sonrió de manera alegre, soltando después una pequeña risa, que terminó contagiando a su otra amiga. Ellas se conocían muy bien, y sabían cuando la otra bromeaba, y cuando decía algo en serio. Se conocieron en medio de un alboroto que terminó incluyéndolas. Los detalles no son necesarios ahora. A Rarity le parecía simplemente increíble la sinceridad con la que se expresaba Moonlight, en cuanto a sus preferencias, y aunque ella prefería un hombre refinado y con buen gusto, no le importaba en lo más mínimo si otra chica salía con otra. En esas cosas, ella era más bien abierta. Y su carácter refinado la obligaba a ser discreta, por lo cual ya no preguntó seriamente acerca de ese moretón juguetón en la oreja de Moonlight.

Aún tenían tiempo antes de entrar a las aulas de clase, y aprovecharon a platicar un poco. A Rarity le sorprendió el inusual traslado de Moonlight a esa escuela, pero se sentía claramente contenta de tener a su vieja amiga estudiando en el mismo lugar que ella. Moonlight por su parte, intentaba descifrar qué iba mal con amiga, notaba algo decaída a su amiga, pero no sabía bien porqué. Y justo cuando iba a preguntar cuando Rarity se le aproximó, y con un corrector empezó a aplicar en su oreja herida, para ocultar la mordida traviesa de la noche anterior. Por supuesto Rarity no se imaginaba nada, aunque tenía una leve idea, pero aún estaba muy lejos de saber el significado de esa marca.

La hora de las clases se acercaban, y se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas, sólo para darse cuenta que iban en la misma clase. No podía ser más perfecto para Rarity, que no le gustaba estar sola. Se llevaba bien con sus compañeros y compañeras, pero no había alguien a quien llamara "amigo" realmente. Y el hecho de que Moonlight estuviera con ella, le caía muy bien a su mal humor después de lo de AJ.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, Rarity se apresuró a encontrarse con Moonlight, pues tenía una promesa con Sunset, y era presentarle a su vieja amiga, y así aprovecharía para presentarla con las demás.

Por otra parte, en el comedor, ya se habían reunido las otras amigas, faltando solamente Rarity. Cada una comía con una especie de pesar, Sunset, que estaba en medio de eso, pudo notar que sus amigas no se comportaban de manera natural. Applejack parecía enojada con algo, aunque ya se daba una idea. Fluttershy igual parecía estar un poco molesta y no parecía dirigirle la palabra a Rainbow Dash, y se empezó a preguntar porqué. Por su parte, Rainbow era la más sorprendente de todas, ella sí expresó la razón de su mal humor, y es que, a pesar de apurarse con sus cosas en el refugio para animales, cuando llegó a casa de igual manera su equipo había perdido. Y por un momento, le pareció a Sunset que una sombra negra parecía salir del cuerpo de Fluttershy, parpadeó un par de veces, y la sombra se había ido. Tal vez había su imaginación. La única que no parecía molesta era Pinkie, estaba con su clásico buen humor que la distinguía, y parecía no notar para nada la tensión entre ellas ese día.

Sunset estaba ahí, sentada observando tranquilamente, hasta cierto punto, lo que pasaba. Sabía lo de AJ con Rare, pero no tenía ni idea de qué había pasado entre Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, de seguro fue otra impertinencia por parte RD, pensó Sunset.

En medio del silencio lleno de reclamos del corazón, se escuchó por fin la voz tan característica de Rarity llegando por detrás. AJ, RD, y Pinkie Pie quedaban de frente y fueron las primeras en notar la otra compañía de Rarity. Por lo tanto, las últimas en darse cuenta fueron Fluttershy y Sunset. Cuando los ojos cían vieron de quién se trataba no pudo contener su asombro. Aunque claro, su asombro sólo se quedó dentro de ella, pues ni se notó en su cara realmente.

-Chicas, les presento a una vieja amiga, ella es Moonlight-. Rarity presentó tal y como quería a Moonlight a las otras chicas.

"_¿Vieja amiga?, ¿Rarity se refería a Moonlight con lo de su vieja amiga?"._

Las demás la saludaron, y como siempre, la más emocionada fue Pinkie, pues era otra amiga que se agregaba a su lista sin fin de amigos.

-Sunset, ella es la amiga de la que te hablé el otro día-. Los ojos se Rarity se volvieron específicamente a Sunset que no creía lo que veía.

-¿Eh?, ¡ah!, este…. la verdad es que.. ella-. Los ojos temblaban un poco de Sunset, se había quedado en shock por un justo cuando su corazón más dudaba, vio que Moonlight la miraba con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara un poco. Bueno, más de lo que ella realmente esperaba. -La verdad es que, yo ya conocía a Moonlight-. Soltó de pronto, incluso se sorprendió de lo que había confesado enfrene de sus amigas.

Las demás chicas, incluyendo a Moonlight, se sorprendieron al escuchar esa declaración por parte de Sunset Shimmer, que parecía haberse avergonzado un poco por lo dicho. La segunda más asombrada fue Rarity, que parecía un poco desconcertada, si ellas se conocían, ¿cómo era posible que ella no lo supiera?, era lo más lógico, pues llevaba tiempo conociendo a Moonlight, y nunca vio que se juntara con su antes enemiga Sunset Shimmer. Lo habría sabido de inmediato. Nuevamente su sentimiento de exclusividad se vio arruinado.

-¿De dónde es que se conocen exactamente, querida?-. Pero en lugar de sentirse ofendida, sólo sintió una enorme curiosidad de saber la historia detrás de eso. No era lo mismo con AJ.

-Es una larga historia-. Sunset se llevó la mano a la nuca, sintiéndose un poco abochornada.

-Cuando la conocí sólo era una niña problemática, que no hacía otra cosa que meterse en líos-. Finalmente habló Moonlight, tomando asiento a un lado de Fluttershy, que parecía sentirse intimidada por la presencia de por sí intímidante de Moonlight.

-Al igual que tu-. Soltó con una pequeña risa Rarity, que se sentó a lado de Moonight.

-Es cierto, no lo voy a negar. Pero Sunset fue la que sacó lo mejor de mi-.

Las miradas se concentraron de pronto en Sunset, que parecía tan sorprendida como las demás. Las otras chicas se miraron entre ellas, preguntándose si habían escuchado bien. Tenían entendido que la Sunset Shimmer de antes no habría hecho nada por nadie, y lo que decía Moonlight a cerca del pasado de Sunset no parecía tener coherencia. ¿Estaría hablando de la misma Sunset? Incluso Sunset se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso. Nunca antes le habían dicho algo similar. Todo lo que escuchaba era lo mala que fue, o lo odiosa que fue en su tiempo. Nunca antes habían mostrado simpatía por ella en el pasado, ni por su pasado tan odiado. Incluso, llegó a pensar que Moonlight igual la odiaba como los demás la odiaban. Pero de pronto, suelta eso sin la menor vergüenza, y la hace sentir de manera muy cálida. Se sintió bien con esas palabras.

"_No podía faltar ese lado cursi de ella"._

Y de nuevo, ese sentimiento cálido la llenó de pronto. Un sentimiento con sensación pegajosa, y de olor dulce llenó su ser entero. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero cada vez que se encontraba con la mirada de Moonlight, su corazón se aceleraba sin poder detenerlo. Irremediablemente caía una vez más ante Moonlight sin poder objetar nada. Sólo caía a sus pies, caía rendida a cada palabra, sonrisa, gesto, mirada que le daba su gran amiga, y sabía muy bien lo que eso podía significar, y sabiendo que estaba mal, no podía negar lo feliz que se encontraba ese día. No podía negar que ya no había vuelta atrás a ese sentimiento, ni podía seguir escondiéndose, ni huyendo como antes lo había hecho. Y es que, después de que se fuera esa noche Moonlight de su departamento, su olor se quedó impregnado en toda la habitación, en su cama y en su piel. Y aún sintiendo lo que le hizo sentir aquél beso, su piel se erizaba cada que lo recordaba, y sentía como la sangre se concentraba en su piel bronceada. Y aunque era deseo lo que sentía, quería descubrir si eso también era amor. Y lo descubriría, aunque descubrirlo significara ir en contra de su lógica o moral. Aún si significaba decepcionar a Celestia o a sus amigas, quería saber si eso era amor.

Continuará….

* * *

><p>Gracias por dejar sus comentarios, como siempre se les agradece. Y espero que este capítulo sea también de su agrado.<p>

Gracias nuevamente a MrBrony25 y Moonlight Sigh que siguen esta historia y siempre dejan sus comentarios. Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, de verdad :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personales de mlp son propiedad de Hasbro.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>VI<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Le pesaba la cabeza, los brazos y los pies. No sabía ya nada. Le parecía que el sonido del agua chocar contra el suelo estaba muy lejos de ahí. Sus sentidos se comenzaron a entorpecer. Sus párpados pesaban, tenía muchas ganas de dormir, se sintió agotada. Acomodándose en las escaleras del edificio, se recostó un poco, con el deseo de que cuando despertara todo hubiera acabado. Y justo cuando cerraba los ojos, vio que alguien, de cabellera a los hombros, de color blanco se le acercaba. No logró ver su rostro, lo único que sintió fue una calidez envolverle el cuerpo.<em>

* * *

><p>-¡Hey Twilight!-.<p>

Twilight levantó la vista de su lectura diaria, y miró directo hacia la dirección de donde provenía esa voz, encontrándose con Rainbow Dash. A la pegaso se le estaba haciendo costumbre irrumpir en la biblioteca del castillo sin quedarse callada. Solamente daba un portazo y se metía en la biblioteca, sin importar si Twilight o Spike estaban ocupados, y saludaba sin más con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede Rainbow Dash?-. El tono de voz de Twilight parecía un poco molesto por haberla sacado de su concentración.

-¿Te ha llegado ya el nuevo número de Daring Doo?-.

-¡Rainbow Dash, a penas hoy en la mañana pasaste preguntando lo mismo! ¡Falta un mes para que llegue!-. Ya era medio día.

-¡Es que ya no puedo ESPERAR más!-.

Los ojos de Twilight se pusieron blancos, y respiró profundamente. Tomó unos segundos más para tranquilizarse, y se sobó las sienes. Sabía que esto iba a durar un poco. Durante la siguiente hora, estuvo discutiendo con RD sobre las fechas de entregas, de lo importante que es la paciencia, ya que ahora formaba parte del consejo real. Durante esa discusión también aprovechó para darle unas cuantas clases sobre educación básica, de llamar a la puerta antes de entrar y esas cosas. Y es que a Twilight le encantaba dar sermones, a lo que Rainbow Dash sólo estiraba de su cara con sus cascos. Hasta se estaba arrepintiendo por no haber sido más paciente, y haber venido mejor a la mañana siguiente. Cuando Twilight hubo terminado con su parloteo acostumbrado, Rainbow Dash se notaba claramente cansada, y con dolor de cabeza. Sí, había sido muy aburrida toda esa charla, de la cual no escuchó nada, puro sonido sin significado real para ella.

-En vista de que parece que has entendido, si me disculpas quisiera seguir con mi lectura-. Prosiguió Twilight echándose otra vez sobre un cojín que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Y qué lees?-. Se acercó Rainbow Dash muy curiosa sobre el libro que sostenía Twilight con su magia. Le resultaba familiar.

-Es una carta de Sunset Shimmer-. Contestó levantando un poco el libro con su magia, para que Rainbow Dash pudiese ver por sí misma.

-¡Genial!, ¿y qué dice?, a ver, trae para acá, veamos…-. Comenzó a leer en voz alta la pegado azul, de crin multicolor.

…

_Querida Princesa Twilight._

_¿Cómo has estado? Espero que todo allá ande de maravilla. Tú junto con tus amigas en Equestria. Mientras tanto, aquí en Canterlot High, todo se mantiene normal. Ya no hay amenaza por parte de las sirenas, y todo parece ir como antes. En realidad no ha pasado mucho, si pensamos en los eventos anteriores. Sin embargo, me gustaría compartirte los más recientes acontecimientos en nuestro grupo de amigas._

_Para empezar, las demás parecen confiar más en mí. Todo parece mejorar. Una vez a la semana nos reunimos para seguir practicando con la banda, los viernes para ser precisos. Hay veces en las que Rainbow Dash se pelea con Applejack, por culpa de la terquedad y rivalidad de ambas, pero nada realmente importante, al final terminan teniendo la razón a su manera, y terminan haciendo las pases. Por otra parte, Fluttershy parece llevarse mejor con Dash, y aunque todavía Dash la regañe parece que se han acercado más. Y aunque sé que se llevaban bien, ahora parecen más cercanas, al menos por parte de Fluttershy. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero eso es a mi parecer. AJ y Rarity se siguen disgustando como siempre, no parece que las cosas para ellas hayan cambiado realmente. Rarity sigue molestando a AJ para que haga algo con su aspecto, pero esas cosas no le interesan para nada a AJ, ya sabes como es ella. Por otra parte Vinyl, es miembro nuevo, como yo, en la banda, y nos ayuda con ciertos ritmos. Es muy divertido trabajar con ella. _

_Eso es por parte de la banda. En la escuela todo parece mejorar también, la gente ya no me mira aterrada, o enojada, todos, excepto Trixie, que sigue enojada por lo de la batalla de bandas. Pero poco le durará el berrinche. Por cierto que, Flash sigue preguntando por ti, espera que pronto vengas a saludarlo. _

…

-¿Quién es Flash?-. Levantó una ceja Rainbow Dash, al notar un nombre que no conocía, pero que igual sentía había escuchado en alguna parte, sólo que no recordaba dónde, ni cuándo, ni con quién.

Por un momento Twilight se sonrojó levemente, y limitándose a ignorar la pregunta de Rainbow Dash, pidió seguir con la lectura.

…

_Por otra parte, he escuchado por parte de Rarity que hay un chico que le gusta. Al parecer es un chico apuesto, del tipo de ella. Aún no es oficial, pero parece que hay cierta chispa entre ellos, o al menos eso dice Rarity, me alegro por ella. _

_También he escuchado que Soarin, un ex alumno de Canterlot High, ha puesto los ojos sobre Rainbow Dash, sólo que ésta no lo sabe, ya sabes como es ella, un poco despistada. A veces las chicas y yo nos desesperamos con ella._

…

-¡Hey!-. Los ojos de Rainbow Dash parecían un poco sorprendidos por lo leído. -Esa tal Sunset Shimmer ya no me agrada tanto-. Dijo un poco resentida, y casi entre dientes, a lo que Twilight sólo se rió entre dientes, a ella también le parecía que RD era un poco floja en esos temas, pero no la culpaba, habían cosas más importantes dentro de la cabeza de la pegaso que el romance. Y eso estaba bien, no veía el punto de forzar esa parte.

-Tómalo con calma, ella no lo dice de mala voluntad. Ten en cuenta que en ese mundo tú otro yo es solo una adolescente-. Guiñó el ojo.

-Tienes razón-. Resopló, calmándose un poco, y continúo con la lectura.

…

_Cuando veo todo esto, me siento un poco fuera de lugar. En la escuela veo toda clase de cosas que me parecen un tanto extrañas, a pesar del tiempo que llevo aquí. Y es que cuando se trata de amor y romance, todo parece tan ajeno a mi, y aunque trato de seguirle el ritmo a Rarity simplemente no puedo entusiasmarme como ella. _

_Puedo entender en teoría ciertas cosas, pero simplemente no me siento con ganas de experimentar algo, algo que parece tan fastidioso, engorroso. Así es como me siento ahora, y prefiero mantenerme así por lo que siga aquí. Las personas aquí son muy, ¿cómo decirlo?, ¿peculiares?._

_Siento que te esté quitando el tiempo con estas cosas, pero necesitaba contarte esto, eres la única que podría entender mi situación. Hay cosas que simplemente no puedo contar, me da tanta vergüenza, nunca antes había dependido de otras personas. Pero ahora todo es tan diferente, tan extraño y bonito a la vez. Rarity es la que más me ha ofrecido su apoyo, es con la que mejor me entiendo de las demás. Ella siempre es tan atenta, y siempre sabe escuchar, y siempre tiene un buen argumento para cada problemática de lo cotidiano. _

_Espero que todo allá en Equestria esté bien. Saluda de mi parte a la Princesa Celestia. Sin más que decir me despido, esperando respuesta tuya pronto. _

_-Sunset-_

…

-Parece que las cosas le van bien en ese mundo-. La pegaso hizo una seña con la cabeza en forma de aprobación.

-Así parece. Al principio me sentía un poco insegura, pero veo que todo va bien, y realmente me alegro tanto por Sunset Shimmer, parece que ahora sí se está adaptando a su nuevo mundo-. Twilight cerró el libro, y dejó salir un ligero suspiro.

-Sí, así parece. Bien por ella-. Rainbow dio un pequeño salto, y revoloteo hacia el otro lado, quedando justo enfrente de Twilight, y se echó.

Pasaron un rato platicando de diversas cosas, cosas sobre el nuevo reino naciente. De sus nuevas responsabilidades, y sobre cosas banales y variadas. Twilight escuchaba con atención acerca de la Academia Wonderbolt, y de cómo RD se estaba ganando ya una reputación dentro de ésta. No podía sentirse más orgullosa de Rainbow Dash. Durante su estancia en Poniville, pudo ver el crecimiento de su amiga más revoltosa y rebelde, y aunque había veces que la exasperaba, realmente la apreciaba mucho. Y escucharla hablar con tanta emoción hacía que ella también sintiera esa emoción.

La plática iba bien, hasta que los ojos de Rainbow Dash se abrieron mucho, ya que había recordado que tenía sesión de entrenamiento con AJ, y se le estaba haciendo tarde. Se despidió rápido de Twilight, dejándola otra vez sola en la biblioteca del castillo. Twilight se relajó, después de la inoportuna entrada de Rainbow Dash, y se volvió a concentrar en la carta que le había mandado su amiga, que por cierto, tenía rato había llegado, sólo que con sus nuevos deberes y demás cosas, no pudo ponerse al acto en contacto con su amiga del otro lado del portal.

Con ayuda de su magia, tomó una pluma, y volvió a abrir el libro que había dejado a un lado. Rodó los ojos hacía un lado, y con una expresión pensativa comenzó a hilar lo que quería decirle a Sunset.

.…

Era viernes por la mañana. Un día normal y soleado, después de tener dos días de lluvias, hoy por fin se despejaba el día, y los rayos del sol pronto se llevarían todo lo mojado y húmedo de aquella pequeña ciudad. El día no hacía más que comenzar, con sus habituales sonidos matutinos. El sonido de los artefactos de la cocina anunciando que el día había comenzado, y que era momento de alistar las cosas para un nuevo día de actividades cotidianas. Sunset se levantó de la cama con pesadez, se sentía ligeramente entumecida. Durante la noche no logró conciliar mucho el sueño, y es que, el día anterior habían pasado tantas cosas, al igual que el día anterior a éste. Se acomodó en la orilla de su cama, repasando lo que tenía que hacer ese día. Las materias, el material y también recordó que hoy era viernes de práctica, y con ello también iba incluida una salida entre amigas para ir a una pizzería cerca del estudio donde practicaban, que por cierto, quedaba en el local donde Sunset trabajaba.

Con mucha pereza se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia el baño, y mientras lo hacía fue dejando las prendas por el camino. Ese día, especialmente ese día se sentía muy cansada. Abrió la llave de la regadera, y esperó a que se calentara un poco, después se metió y comenzó a dejar que el agua recorriera su cuerpo. Pensó durante unos momentos con la mirada ida. Con la yema de sus dedos rozó sus labios rosas pálidos, recordando el día en que Moonlight la besó por primera vez, y cómo eso la había hecho sentir. Sintió un escalofrío extraño recorriendo desde su vientre hasta el centro de su cuerpo, expandiéndose por todo el cuerpo, hasta llegar a las puntas de sus dedos. Fue una sensación indescriptiblemente placentera, que aún no entendía del todo. Entendía el deseo, el deseo que se siente por otro cuerpo, pero había algo más, algo más profundo. Algo más bien cálido, que iba en conjunto con esa carga eléctrica tan placentera.

Cerrando los ojos, meditó un poco más, para después lavar su cuerpo. Una vez terminando con su limpieza matutina, salió de la regadera envuelta en una toalla, y se paró enfrente del lavamanos de su baño, tomó la secadora de cabello y comenzó a secarlo, y aprovechando también para darle la forma. Cuando hubo terminado, se secó bien, y dejando la toalla a un lado se paseo hacia el otro lado de la habitación desnuda, vivía sola después de todo. Dio unos pasos hacia su guardarropa, sacando ropa interior y su ropa del diario. Se puso lo que acostumbraba a usar, y cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el guardarropa vio su amada chaqueta de cuero. Amaba esa prenda, más que a ninguna otra. En realidad llevaba bastante tiempo con esa chaqueta, pero aún así, no quería separarse de esa prenda, era muy especial para Sunset. Poniéndosela en el acto, se acomodó el cabello que había quedado abajo de ésta, y se volvió a acomodar todo. Se dirigió a su tocador tomando lo que solía usar, su piel era perfecta, por lo que sólo usaba rímel, delineador y un lápiz labial de color rojo. Se vio por última vez para verificar que todo estuviera bien, y no halló algo fuera de lugar. Tomó una loción y se la echó encima. Ahora sí, estaba lista para ir a su tan aburrido día en la escuela. Tomó su mochila que se encontraba en la mesa/comedor y salió de su departamento.

Justo iba saliendo del complejo de departamentos, al notar que en el estacionamiento se encontraba un carro muy familiar, con una persona que esperaba ver desde ya hace unos días atrás. No pudo si quiera contener la sonrisa que le brotó en sus labios ahora rojos, y caminó directo hacía ese lugar.

-Buenos días Sunset Shimmer-. Saludó tranquilamente Moonlight, que se encontraba recargada sobre su automóvil.

-Hola Moonlight-. Sonrió levemente sonrojada Sunset.

Moonlight sólo pudo corresponder con otra sonrisa igual de afable que la de Sunset. Sus ojos carmín se posaron sobre los cían, y parecieron crear una conexión entre ellas. Intercambiaron sonrisas, miradas e indiscretos pensamientos sobre cada una. Moonlight se levantó, y se dirigió hacía Sunset, y le extendió la mano para que la agarrara, y la condujo al otro lado del carro, para abrirle la puerta y después que hubo entrado la cerró.

Durante el camino rieron un poco sobre varias cosas. Tuvieron una linda plática matutina, compartieron momentos graciosos, serios e incluso los aburridos de sus días anteriores, pues no habían podido estar a solas después del incidente en el comedor. Ese día, después de reflexionar un poco sobre varios asuntos referente a lo que sentía por Moonlight, se dirigió al terminar las clases hacía la salida, con la esperanza de poder hablar con Moonlight. Sin embargo, por alguna razón simplemente no pudo, y eso la había frustrado bastante. Pensó en llamarla, sólo para recordar que no tenía su número. Al día siguiente había llegado temprano a la escuela, para ver si se encontraba con Moonlight, pero tampoco fue el caso. En lugar de encontrarse con quien quería, se encontró con Rarity y tuvieron su tan acostumbrada asamblea diaria. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Rarity le dijo que ella tenía el número de Moonlight, y se lo dio. Sintió un pequeño punzón en el pecho. Celos. Pero no lo admitiría hasta dentro de mucho. Le agradeció un poco dolida a su amiga y se dirigió a su aula. Donde pasó la mayor parte del tiempo ida, sin prestar mucha atención a las clases. Ya en la comida las cosas no parecían mejorar, si bien ahí se encontraba Moonlight, no podía hablar de "cierto" tema con ella, pues se la había ganado Rarity. Sunset observaba aquella escena un tanto molesta, veía a Moonlight platicar sobre varias cosas, cosas que no la incluían a ella, ni a ninguna de las demás. Pero sin querer, escuchó algo referente al pasado de Moonlight, y no pudo evitar cierta curiosidad por ello. Si bien conocía a Moonlight desde hace tres años, realmente no sabía casi nada o nada acerca de su pasado. Y el hecho de que Rarity la conociera de más tiempo atrás la hacía sentir un poco incómoda. El día pasó, y no pudo hablar con Moonlight otra vez, y ese día trabajaba, por lo que fue imposible hablar con ella.

Saliendo del recuerdo de los dos días pasados, Sunset fijó su mirada en el presente, y ahora era su oportunidad. La oportunidad de poder hablar a "solas" con Moonlight. Pero antes de siquiera poder abrir la boca, el automóvil se paró, dejando confusa a Sunset, pues aún faltaba camino por recorrer para llegar a la escuela. Miró con incertidumbre a Moonlight, pero ella sólo se limitaba a sonreírle de manera amable, y con la mirada le indicó que saliera del auto. Moonlight se apresuró y le abrió la puerta a Sunset, y le extendió la mano para que se apoyara en ella. Confundida Sunset salió, para darse cuenta que se encontraba frente a un café al que nunca antes había ido. Era un café bastante simple, pequeño y elegante. Se encontraba al centro de la ciudad, pero algo escondido aún así, así que, no era fácil de ver. Al menos que pasases caminando.

-Vamos, te invito a desayunar. Estoy segura de que no has desayunado el día de hoy-. Moonlight le abrió la puerta del local. Sunset sólo se limitó a mirarla un tanto extrañada. Pero pronto se relajó al entrar al lugar, dejándose llevar por lo acogedor que era ese lugar, el aroma, las mesas, el ambiente, la decoración, todo le pareció de buen gusto. Y si algo le quedó claro es que, Moonlight tenía estilo para este tipo de cosas. En ese aspecto se parecía a Rarity, y eso explicaba porqué se llevaban tan bien. Sin embargo, sintió aún así una especie de celos. Celos de que Moonlight compartiera más cosas en común con Rarity que con ella. Al percatarse de sus pensamientos, se sintió culpable por pensar así de su amiga Rarity, ella no tenía la culpa de conocer a Moonlight por más tiempo, y aún así no podía evitar celos de ellas, y su relación más cercana.

-¿Gusta ordenar algo señorita?-. La repentina voz de la mesera la sacó de sus pensamientos negativos. Sunset observó rápidamente la lista y pidió un plato sencillo en la parte de los desayunos. Se sintió levemente avergonzada por estar divagando de esa manera, no era propio de ella ser así. Moonlight sólo la observaba con curiosidad, cariño y serenidad. Amaba ver a Sunset de esa manera, torpe y despistada. Hermosa y perfecta.

-A mi tráeme el número 2 por favor, con café si no es mucha molestia-. Moonlight se dirigió hacía la mesera para que tomara su orden.

-Ensegui…-. Los ojos de la mesera se posaron sobre la figura de Moonlight, que le ofrecía una sonrisa cordial. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. -¡¿Moonlight?!, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!, ¿hace mucho regresaste de aquél lugar?, ¡ha pasado mucho tiempo-. Soltó todo tan rápido por la emoción del momento, que olvidó por un momento que estaba en turno de trabajo.

"_¿Quién es ésta? ¿Y de dónde conoce a Moonlight?"_

-¿Cómo has estado Bitta Luck?, sí, ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Realmente llevo una semana de haber llegado-. A diferencia de Bitta Luck, la voz de Moonlight sonaba tranquila.

"_No sabía que Moonlight conociera tanta gente, por lo general siempre estaba sola, o al menos eso aparentaba". _

-¡Qué rayos!, ¿una semana y no me habías hablado?, ¡hay qué ver cómo eres de desconsiderada!, ¡las chicas se van a alegrar mucho cuando sepan que has llegado!-. La voz alegre de Bitta era contagiosa y armoniosa, se notaba en aquella voz sinceridad y genuina emoción. -¿Es amiga tuya?-. Se volteó hacía la persona de Sunset, y le dedicó una linda sonrisa. -¿Serías tan amable de presentarnos?-. Giró un poco para dirigirse a Moonlight.

-Claro, lo siento. Bitta, ella es Sunset Shimmer, Sunset ella es Bittla Luck, una antigua compañera de clases, y también solía ser la vocalista del grupo donde tocaba-. Eso último sorprendió mucho a Sunset, nunca había escuchado que Moonlight tocase en una banda. ¿Qué tipo de banda era?, ¿qué tipo de música?, ¿qué género?, ¿en dónde?, ¿quiénes son las demás integrantes?, una tras otra las preguntas empezaron a surgir en la mente de Sunset. Entonces algo hizo click en su memoria, había sido Moonlight quién le había enseñado a tocar guitarra, sólo que nunca había visto que ella dijera algo acerca de una banda, eso era algo sospechoso desde su punto de vista.

-¿Cómo que solía?, aún sigo siendo la vocalista, sólo que si te soy sincera, desde que te fuiste las cosas no son las mismas. Hemos intentado encontrar a una guitarrista que tenga tu estilo, sin embargo, no la hemos conseguido. Sería genial que volvieras a nuestra banda-. Se hizo un pequeño silencio. -Realmente te he hachado de menos Moonlight-. Los ojos azules de Bitta parecieron tomar un brillo especial, lleno de ternura y amabilidad. -Nos seguimos reuniendo donde mismo, ya sabes, por si…-.

-Gracias Bitta, lo pensaré-. Interrumpió Moonlight, sin sonar apresurada ni molesta ni nada. Sólo con un porte estoico y muy plano.

Bitta se fue a continuar con su trabajo, dejando por fin a solas a Moonlight con su acompañante, que parecía estar un poco incómoda por la "otra" amiga de Moonlight. Y es que no quería pensar mucho en ello, pero en la manera en cómo hablaron, la manera en cómo se expesaba Bitta hacía Moollight, incluso cómo la miró a ella cuando se percató que estaba ahí, acompañando a Moonlight. Todo eso, más el último comentario, y el extraño brillo de sus ojos, más la interrupción de Moonlight cortando de manera muy sutil con la plática, todo eso en conjunto le decía que había una historia detrás, la cual no sabía si quería saber o no. Sintiendo cómo se revolvía su estómago al ser bombardeada por miles de dudas y preguntas, se preguntó si entre Moonlight y Bitta había algo más que una simple relación. Y es que con Moonlight nunca se sabía, siempre era tan reservada y discreta en todo lo referente a su vida personal, que no sabía a ciencia cierta qué pasaba a su al rededor. Bitta era una chica muy linda, delgada, con piernas largas, cintura pequeña y cadera bien proporcionada, sus pechos eran medianos, su cabello no muy largo de color castaño muy sedoso, de piel blanca que parecía ser suave al tacto. Y aunque no sabía cuáles eran los gustos de Moonlight, podía reconocer que hacía bonita pareja con Bitta. Un dolor amargado se alojó en el pecho de Sunset, al sólo considerar esa posibilidad entre Moonlight y Bitta. Por alguna razón no le gustaba aceptar que Moonlight pudo tener algo con aquella chica tan animada.

-Moonlight, dime, tu y Bitta, ¿acaso fueron… amantes?-. Sunset desvió la mirada con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas. No quería por un lado que Moonlight se diera cuenta de sus celos a flor de piel, sin embargo, tampoco quería quedarse con la incertidumbre de si sí o si no.

-Se podría decir que sí-. Sunset sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría.

-¿Se podría decir que si?-. A cada palabra sentía que su pecho se contraía por el dolor de la verdad.

-Sí. Realmente no hubo contacto físico ni nada, y si me lo preguntas, jamás la consideré mi "amante"-. Calló por unos momentos, debía pensar bien cómo responder. -Ante los demás era mi amante, pero entre ella y yo sólo hubo una amistad muy profunda, que terminó cuando…-.

-Aquí está lo que ordenaron-. Apareció de pronto Bitta con una bandeja con sus desayunos. Por un momento Sunset sospechó que lo había hecho a propósito.

Durante el desayuno hubo un silencio, y no sabía si era bueno o malo. Moonlight había aceptado una relación amorosa/amistosa de lo más confusa. Por lo tanto no sabía si sentirse bien o mal, aliviada o angustiada. Moonlight siempre había sido así, corta de palabras para las explicaciones, dejándola siempre en terreno especulativo. Y era algo que en verdad le caía mal de su amiga Moonlight, pues no era justo no saber nada sobre ella. Es decir, Moonlight le había confesado sus sentimientos hace tres años, desapareció, y cuando volvió le dice que sigue sintiendo lo mismo, y hasta la besó de manera muy pasional levantando un deseo indescriptible dentro. Y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, ¿acaso Moonlight salía con Bitta cuando se le declaró a ella? Sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espina.

-Bitta solía salir con un chico, que seguía a la banda. Se conocieron en una presentación que tuvimos, él se le confesó y ella aceptó, la típica historia de secundaria, nada interesante-. De pronto habló Moonlight, que tomaba tranquilamente un sorbo de café. -Su relación no duró mucho en realidad, como todo "enamoramiento" de adolescente, él se enamoró de otra y la dejó-. La voz de Moonlight era indiferente, y Sunset sintió un poco de decepción ante la indiferencia de ella. Si bien no le había caído muy bien Bitta, pero tampoco se merecía esa indiferencia por parte de su amiga, por que eso eran, ¿no? -Y resulta que esa chica de la que él se enamoró, fui yo-. La voz de Moonlight parecía tomar un tono como enojado. Ahora comprendía, no es que fuera indiferente, más bien era su manera de mostrar consideración ante su amiga.

-¿Y qué pasó?-. La historia aún no tenía forma en su cabeza, todavía no contestaba la pregunta inicial.

-Justo cuando se confesó, Bitta llegó escuchando todo. En lo personal no creí que fuera de gran importancia, sólo era un niño intentando conseguir otro dulce o juguete, nada que me importara o afectara. Después de todo es parte de la vida, y Bitta tenía que aprender. Eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento. Sin embargo, cuando vi sus ojos comprendí algo que antes no había podido hacer. Aunque me diera igual su situación, no pude evitar pensar que Bitta no era un juguete, las personas no son juguetes, y eso realmente me molestó. Aún no entiendo el porqué me afectó tanto eso, sólo sé que me enojé. De ahí en fuera el resto es historia, lo golpeé un poco, ganando un apodo dentro del "mundillo", y Bitta decidió que yo sería su "novia"-. Sus manos se movían tranquilamente sobre el plato mientras hablaba, su expresión era tan calmada, como si eso no le hubiese pasado.

-Sólo fue un título de juego, nada realmente en forma. En el escenario éramos las "amantes", pero dentro de nuestra banda solo éramos un grupo de amigas que la pasaban bien y eso era suficiente. No había necesidad de un romance, o algo por el estilo, y yo nunca sentí nada por Bitta, excepto empatía. Las cosas se complicaron cuando ella realmente se empezó a tomar en serio el juego, y comenzó a hacer cosas que realmente me molestaron, y finalmente me salí del grupo-. Sin duda, era una historia bastante ordinaria y sin chiste, y Moonlight parecía muy indiferente hacía el tema. Moonlight podía ser realmente tajante ante estos temas. Eso era algo que no conocía Sunset, era nueva esa faceta. Con ella siempre se portaba de manera amable y sincera. Y aunque hubiera veces en las que se pasaba de tono, por lo general era muy atenta y linda. Y el verla actuar de manera tan déspota, lejos de herirla, la hacía sentir aún más intrigada.

Terminaron de desayunar, Moonlight pagó la cuenta y salieron del local, dirigiéndose al automóvil aparcado. Nuevamente Moonlight le abrió la puerta a Sunset para que ésta se metiese dentro, y pronto emprendieron su camino. Se habían desviado un poco de su ruta, pero valió la pena. Sunset se sentía extrañamente aliviada, después de tanto tiempo de ausencia volvía a ver a Moonlight. Y después de tanto misterio, parecía que Moonlight por fin le contaría de a poco sus recuerdos y vivencias. Su pasado.

Durante el pequeño viaje, el ambiente se llenó de una agradable atmósfera, cargada de sentimientos diversos. Alegría, emoción, nostalgia, amistad, y tal vez algo más que simple cariño, pero menos que el amor. Moonlight sonreía de manera dulce, y hacía que Sunset mostrara una sonrisa que no mostraba a las demás personas, ni siquiera a su grupo de amigas. Tal vez sea por la emoción del momento o por un deseo raro, la mano de Sunset tomó la de Moonlight, la cual sólo entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Sunset sólo logró sonrojarse. Hacía mucho tiempo que sus manos ya no se entrelazaban de esa manera, tanto que ya había olvidado lo bien que se sentía aquello. Y no quería volver a sentir ese vacío y ausencia en su vida. Nunca.

-Moonlight-. Los ojos cían de Sunset parecían temblar un poco, sus mejillas se sonrojaron mucho, se mordió el labio inferior, debatiendo si debía decirlo o callarlo.

-Hemos llegado-. Sunset volvió en sí, cuando Moonlight detuvo el carro en el estacionamiento del instituto. No podía creer lo rápido que se les fue el trayecto. Sintiéndose un poco decepcionada se giró hacia la puerta para abrirla y salir del carro, pero la mano de Moonlight la sujetó por el hombro izquierdo, haciéndola retroceder hacía ésta. Las miradas volvieron a chocar, como muchas veces antes. Sintiendo com un violento rubor se apoderaba de su rostro, Sunset sólo podía mirar fijamente a Moonlight, sin saber qué hacer. Fue grande la sorpresa de ella cuando vio que Moonlight también estaba sonrojada, tanto como ella. Eso era increíble, jamás había visto así a Moonlight, esa era la primera vez. Su corazón dio un vuelco, se sentía muy feliz, y a la vez extrañada por sentirse de esa manera. ¿Sería acaso que realmente se había sentido atraída románticamente por Moonlight? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo pasó? No tenía la manera de saberlo, sólo sabía que de a poco sus sentimientos y pensamientos iban tomando forma, y sin darse cuenta desde hace ya tiempo que se sentía así.

Moonlight la observaba de manera atenta, quería decirle algo muy importante, su corazón la obligaba a hablar, pero su razón decía que aún no era tiempo para hacerlo. Pero el sentir el pequeño hombro de Sunset bajo la palma de su mano, le hizo sentir un deseo incontrolable. Quería besarla justo en ese momento, sentía un deseo loco por volver a robarle un beso a Sunset, y aunque probablemente se enojara con ella, sabía que valía la pena el esfuerzo. Relamiendo sus labios, y sin darle oportunidad a Sunset, la tomó y la trajo hacía ella para atraerla a su cuerpo, y girando un poco la cabeza besó a Sunset. Por un momento los labios de Sunset no correspondían a los labios de Moonlight, pero al sentir como Moonlight la sujetaba de la cintura su control se perdió, y entrando en un deseo que la superó comenzó a corresponder ese beso. Al principio era simple, era como un masaje entre labios. Simple, húmedo y muy tierno y suave. Pero sin duda, las hormonas adolescentes no ayudan mucho. Moonlight sujetó la barbilla de Sunset, haciendo que ésta abriera más la boca, e introduciendo su lengua comenzó a toquetear la de Sunset, haciendo que sintiera placer con esa caricia. El beso comenzó a tomar mucha intensidad en ese momento, tanto que no se dieron cómo las manos de ambas se movían de una manera muy provocativa.

No supo ni en qué momento, ni cómo es que Moonlight la había jalado y puesto encima de ella. Ahora Sunset estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Moonlight, en una posición un tanto comprometedora, pero no importaba, era aún temprano y no había gente al rededor aún. A parte los vidrios estaba polarizados, por lo que no se veía adentro del carro. Moonlight tenía sus manos sobre la cintura de Sunset, mientras que ésta le envolvía los hombros con sus brazos. El beso continuaba de manera muy apasionada, y un tanto inmoral, incluso a Sunset le sorprendió lo que un simple beso puede hacer, y también el hecho de la maestría que tenía Moonlight para ponerla en esa situación. Y aunque estaban disfrutando de su momento, el momento llegó a su fin, dejando un poco acaloradas a las dos chicas, que parecían querer más. Sus pieles estaban sonrojadas, y en sus ojos un claro deseo de querer continuar.

-Moonlight-. Susurró tan quedamente, tan bajo y suave que pareció más el silbido tranquilo en una llanura, que palabras.

-Supongo que esto responde a mi pregunta, ¿cierto?-. Le guiñó un ojo de manera descarada, haciendo que la piel bronceada de Sunset se viera aún más roja

-Tonta-. Sus ojos se desviaron, evitando así ver a Moonlight. Evitando que viera lo avergonzada que estaba en ese momento, no quería que viera lo frágil que la ponía. No quería aceptar que estaba a merced de ella.

-No me hagas decirlo-. Sunset hundió su rostro en los hombros de Moonlight.

Moonlight la abrazó de manera más cariñosa aún, dejando que Sunset se acomodara en ella. Se sentía bien así, sintiendo el cuerpo de Sunset. Sentir su respiración tan cerca de su cuello, oler su cabello y el olor de su cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien estar así, en esa posición, que deseó nunca acabara ese momento.

…..

-¡Te digo AJ que Fluttershy está extraña!-. Se quejaba Rainbow Dash, mientras caminaba a la par de AJ por los pasillos de la escuela.

-¿Y ahora qué le hiciste?-. Applejack no parecía realmente interesada en la plática, pero era su amiga después de todo.

-¿Por qué siempre que pasa algo asumen que yo tengo la culpa?-.

-Porque en su mayoría eres tú la que mete la pata. Además Fluttershy es una chica delicada, que fácilmente se vería atropellada por tu brusquedad e inconsciencia-. Applejack tenía razón, casi siempre la tenía. Rainbow Dash empezaba a arrepentirse de haber dicho algo.

-¡Cómo sea!, eso no es razón para golpearme la cabeza con un juguete para perros, ni para que se la pase ignorándome deliberadamente-. Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿En serio te golpeó?-. AJ sabía que Fluttershy podía tener su carácter, pero nunca había oído algo que diera credibilidad a ello. Estaba sorprendida.

-Sí, y dolió mucho. Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que lo hizo sin ninguna razón. Sólo lo hizo. Y por si fuera poco ahora me ignora-.

-Calma Dash, de seguro ella tendrá su razones para hacerlo. ¿Estás segura que no le hiciste nada?-.

-¡Te digo que no!-. Su paciencia se comenzaba a esfumar.

-Como sea, esto parece más como una riña de enamorados-. Se burló AJ, quería molestar a alguien, y hoy le tocaba a RD.

-¡Hey! ¡No digas tonterías!-.

-Lo siento, es sólo que me parece extraño que ahora te importe lo que piense de ti Fluttershy-.

-No me importa lo que piense de mi Fluttershy, lo que me importa…-. No pudo terminar lo que quería decir, simplemente no podía y mucho menos con AJ ahí. De pronto se dio cuenta que AJ tenía razón, y por alguna razón le afectaba lo que Fluttershy pensara de ella. Y eso la hizo sentir extrañamente incómoda.

Rainbow giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de AJ, para mostrarse ofendida por el comentario anterior -Como sea, Fluttershy está extraña. Creo que estar tanto tiempo con los animales del refugio la volvió loca-. Gruñó un poco.

-Cielos niña, si Fluttershy te escuchara de seguro que te tiraría algo que duela más que un juguete para perros. Y eso es algo que no me perdería por nada en el mundo-. Dijo de manera divertida, mientras le daba un codazo al brazo de Dash.

Ambas se miraron, y se comenzaron a reír. El hecho de imaginar a una dulce y delicada Fluttershy, convertida en una bestia vengativa les daba mucha gracia. Y sin quererlo, Fluttershy se convirtió en el chiste privado de esas dos chicas.

-Oye, espera… ¿esas no son Sunset Shimmer con Moonlight?-. Rainbow agarró rápido el brazo de Applejack, mientras veía por una de las ventanas que daban hacia el estacionamiento.

-Tienes razón, son ellas-. AJ se acomodó su sombrero que se había movido por el brusco jalón de brazo.

-¿Por qué vienen juntas?-. Se comenzó a interesar RD.

-Tal vez sea porque Sunset le pidió que pasara por ella, ya sabes, después de todo son amigas, ¿que no?-.

-Aún y si fuera así, no veo a Sunset pidiendo un favor así-. Se volteó para ver de frente a AJ, quién estaba atrás de ella.

-Tienes razón. Sunset Shimmer es muy reservada en eso-. Justo iba a decir algo más, cuando sus ojos vieron algo que prefería no haber visto. Sin decir nada más, arrastró a RD lejos de rango de visión con una excusa. Ya que si Rainbow Dash viera lo que ella vio se armaría un jaleo innecesario.

…..

-¡En serio!, te digo que esto es lo mejor de lo mejor, tienes que probarlo algún día-. Rarity parecía estar bastante animada, mientras le enseñaba un volante a Fluttershy de una publicidad de spa. Fluttershy sólo sonreía de manera tímida mientras caminaba hombro con hombro con Rarity. -¡Es más, tenemos que ir juntas!-.

-Pero Rarity, ¡tú ya eres demasiado hermosa!, ¿por qué quieres estarlo más?-.

-Oh, que dulce Fluttershy-. Le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Fluttershy mientras sonreía gentilmente. -Aún así hay que cuidarse, y quiero que para la próxima me acompañes-.

-Está bien-. Asintió tranquilamente Fluttershy mientras se dirigían a la entrada, cuando se encontraron con Moonlight y Sunset Shimmer.

-¡Buenos días Sunset, Moonlight!-. Se acercó rápidamente Rarity hacia las otras chicas, que sólo asintieron hacía el saludo matutino de su amiga más generosa. Fluttershy sólo les sonrió desde la distancia, aún no se acostumbraba a la presencia de Moonlight.

-¿Qué hay?-. Saludó casual Moonlight, mientras observaba con atención la expresión más relajada de Rarity.

-Le decía a Fluttershy para visitar este lugar-. Dijo levantando el panfleto frente los rostros de las recién llegadas.

-¿Quieren ir a un spa?-. Levantó una ceja Sunset, mientras observaba la información contenida en el pedazo de papel.

-¡No es un simple spa!, es sin duda el mejor de la ciudad, y estarán haciendo descuentos si se va en pareja-. Y ahí estaba el meollo detrás de las verdaderas intenciones de Rarity al invitar a Fluttershy.

-¿Es por eso que me invitaste?-. No pudo evitar preguntar Fluttershy.

-Oh lo siento querida, no quería que pensaras que esa sólo era la única razón-. En parte lo era. -Si te invité es porque tú eres la única que aceptaría. Applejack y Rainbow Dash son unas rufianes y no tengo nada en común con rufianes. Y Sunset Shimmer trabaja justo el día promocional. Además, tu eres la adecuada para esto-. Le guiñó el ojo a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy sólo sonrió un poco, y dejó salir una risa tenue. -Oh Rarity, sólo bromeaba-. Confesó Fluttershy.

Las chicas continuaron caminando hacía la escuela, para luego separarse e ir a sus casilleros. No sin antes de que Rarity observara la aura que rodeaba a Moonlight y Sunset Shimmer. _"Sospechoso" _pensó, mientras veía el extraño rubor sobre las mejillas, y el extraño resplandor en sus ojos. Ya tendría tiempo para preguntar qué había pasado entre ellas dos. Pero justo ahora no era el momento, quería interrogarlas por separado. Agarrarlas con la guardia baja.

Las cuatro chicas cogieron distintos rumbos, menos Rarity y Moonlight que compartían clases.

-¿Ha pasado algo entre tú y Sunset Shimmer, no es así?-.

Los ojos de Moonlight parecían abrirse un poco, pero casi fue imperceptible. -¿Algo?-. Dijo, sin establecer contacto visual con la otra chica.

-No tienes porqué escondérmelo-. Rarity rió un poco, nunca había visto a Moonlight tan misteriosa y celosa ante una situación. -Somos amigas, ¿recuerdas?-. Posó su mano izquierda, sobre el hombro derecho de Moonlight. -Puedes decirme cualquier cosa-.

-Lo sé-. Le devolvió una mirada tranquila. No iba a hablar. Pero Rarity no se daría por vencida ahí. Encontraría la manera de hacerlas hablar, y sabía que si quería saber debía ir con Sunset, Moonlight no diría nada aunque la estuviera fastidiando todo el rato. Pero con Sunset era diferente, Sunset había demostrado ser una persona bastante tranquila y un poco torpe al momento de preguntarle a cerca de sus sentimientos, haciéndola una presa fácil. Y es que no importaba cuán ruin fue en el pasado, Sunset seguía siendo una chica después de todo, y había ciertas cosas que no cambiarían.

…..

En un centro comercial, tres chicas se paseaban por las tiendas, llevando consigo un montón de bolsas con sus compras dentro. Adagio se movía de un lugar a otro, seguida por Aria y Sonata, que de vez en cuando se desviaban un poco cuando algo les llamaba la atención.

Moonlight les había dado dinero a cada una para que fueran de compras y así poder expandir su guardarropas, y de paso así se entretendrían, en lugar de quedarse solas en la casa sin hacer nada.

-No entiendo porqué Moonlight tiene que ir a la escuela, y más si es Canterlot High-. Se quejó Aria.

-Es porque ahí está el portal, y la magia ha estado fluyendo de manera más constante-. Respondió Adagio, aunque no había necesidad de responder.

-Sin embargo, la edad que debe tener aquí es lo suficiente para no ir-. Siguió empeñada en el punto Aria.

-Pero ella necesita estar cerca del portal, y lo sabes-. Adagio se comenzaba a exasperar. -Su deber es protegerlo-.

-Sin embargo, ¿cómo logró entrar a la escuela sin levantar sospechas?-. Continuaba Aria, a lo que Adagio sólo puso los ojos en blanco, dejando salir un gruñido.

-He escuchado de ella que tiene contactos que hicieron eso por ella-. De pronto habló Sonata, dejando a las otras atónitas, nunca habían escuchado algo así.

-¿Contactos?-. Se dirigió Adagio sobre Sonata, que la miraba un poco sorprendida.

-Sí-. Asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo como las uñas de Adagio se enterraban en sus brazos.

-¿Quiénes?-. Apretaba con más fuerza.

-Auch, no lo sé. La otra noche, mientras ustedes discutían sobre qué ver en la tv, le pregunté lo mismo, y eso fue lo que me respondió. Creí que la habían escuchado-.

Adagio miró a Aria, y ésta le devolvió la mirada. No habían escuchado nada al respecto. Se habían entretenido molestándose que ni siquiera habían escuchado la conversación entre Sonata y Moonlight, sintiéndose un poco culpables, y un tanto enojadas. Sonata se estaba haciendo más cercana a Moonligt que ellas, y eso era un golpe hacía su orgullo, pues consideraban a la otra sirena una despistada y tonta sin remedio. Y el hecho de que fuera más cerca a Moonlight las hizo sentir inferior a ella.

-Sólo dijo que eran unas personas que le habían ayudado mucho. Sin embargo, no me quiso decir quiénes eran. Ella sólo sonrió y se fue, ya saben cómo es ella-. Continúo caminando, dejando atrás a sus compañeras.

Las otras dos sirenas sólo se limitaron a mirarse entre sí. Sin poderse evitar preguntar quiénes eran esas personas, y qué era lo que había pasado con Moonlight mientras estaba en ese mundo sola. Sin poder darse una idea de la situación siguieron su camino, entrando y saliendo de las tiendas con más bolsas en las manos.

…..

El ensayo del grupo justo terminaba, y las chicas dejaban a un lado sus instrumentos un poco sudadas. Aunque afuera estuviese fresco, dentro del estudio se sentía caliente. Entre risas y parloteo fueron guardando sus instrumentos y salieron del local, sólo para dirigirse a una pizerría que estaba a la vuelta, y así, culminar con su ritual de viernes. Ya dentro del local pidieron lo que siempre pedían, y se sentaron en una mesa donde pudiesen entrar las 7 chicas, Vinyl las estaba acompañando también. La emoción aún las acompañaba, y las risas no paraban. Y aunque fuera un momento bastante agradable entre amigas, Sunset sintió que alguien la miraba, al voltear vio que Applejack la miraba con unos ojos dudosos y algo incomodos, aunque una vez establecida la unión de miradas, Applejack apartó la suya, simulando que no era a Sunset a quién veía. Eso le pareció muy raro a Sunset, y más viniendo de Applejack. Sabía que algo le sucedía, y es que en su cara se notaba que algo la molestaba, pero no era el momento para preguntar qué era lo que le pasaba.

Pero esa noche no sólo Applejack quería decir algo, Rarity también quería preguntarle algo a Sunset, aunque no sería tan directa como con Moonlight, pues sabía que con Sunset se debía tener delicadeza, y un poco de tacto si le querías sacar información, sin hacerla sentir incómoda por lo mismo.

-Sunset, querida, ¿por qué no nos cuentas cómo es que tú y Moonlight se conocieron?, admito que, aunque no es propio de una dama, siento mucha curiosidad por ello, y hasta ahora no nos han contado "cómo" fue-. Había un truco debajo de esas palabras, pero Sunset no pudo ser capaz de captar la trampa que había puesto Rarity

-¡Sí, yo también quiero saber!-. Dijo una muy emocionada Pinkie, que se había parado de la mesa por la emoción. Las demás también se unieron de manera más propia al deseo de saber, todas menos Applejack que parecía estar incómoda por alguna razón.

-B-bueno, la mayor parte de mi ya la saben, pues sólo compartí un período corto con Moonlight-. Los ojos de las demás chicas parecían estar aún más interesadas por la historia, incluso Applejack parecía interesada.

-Todo comenzó cuando decidí pasar por el portal…-.

Continuará….


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Hasbro. Excepto por Moonlight, que es mío. **_

_**Gracias por los reviews, realmente significan mucho. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>VII<strong>_

_El sueño y los recuerdos la invadieron esa noche, juntos con sus miedos e inseguridades vinieron junto con el sueño. Un recuerdo lejano en forma de sueño se formó en su mente, nostalgia o tal vez arrepentimiento, no lo tendría jamás claro, pues ahora lo único que importaba era el presente._

* * *

><p>-B-bueno, la mayor parte de mi ya la saben, pues sólo compartí un período corto con Moonlight. Todo comenzó cuando decidí pasar por el portal…-. Sunset sentía como se iba formando de apoco un ligero rubor en su rostro. No es que quisiera ocultar su historia, sólo que le resultaba un poco difícil admitir lo importante que era ese recuerdo para ella.<p>

-No sé en realidad qué pasó, cuando llegué desde el portal lo único que recuerdo es que me desmayé, había pasado por muchas cosas ese día sólo para poder pasar. Celestia tenía guardias por todo el castillo para salva guardar el espejo, que es el portal a este mundo, pero logré deshacerme de los guardias y poder pasar por el portal. Fue muy cansado la verdad. Lo último que recuerdo es que me quedé dormida en las escaleras de la escuela. Lo que recuerdo después es que, me desperté en la estación de policías. Y un oficial llamado Shinning Armor me había recogido-. Se tomó un momento para pensar cómo seguir contando su historia, mientras se tomaba el mentón con su mano derecha, mientras las demás chicas la miraban atentamente. Vinyl se había levantado para atender una llamada de una amiga sobre un asunto qué quién sabe cuál era.

-Nunca vi su rostro, sólo sabía su nombre porque él que estaba ahí me lo dijo, y me puso al tanto de todo. De ahí siguieron un montón de preguntas, ¿Quién era? ¿En dónde vivía?, cosas de ese tipo. Nada realmente importante, pero en ese entonces, sin documentación me fue difícil contestar sin levantar sospechas-. Sunset suspiraba un tanto melancólica, un tanto sentimental, no se sabía cuáles eran sus emociones reales.

-¿Y cómo te libraste de todo eso?-. Preguntó intrigada Rarity, mientras sorbía un poco de su soda. Tenía los ojos llenos de emociones ocultas, incertidumbres, y pensamientos sin decir, que fácilmente se podrían mal interpretar.

-No tuve qué hacerlo, fue un tanto raro de hecho. Moonlight apareció de la nada, diciendo que haría el papeleo necesario. Todo lo demás fue tan extraño como la repentina intromisión de ella. Y es que ella ama el suspenso y el misterio. Sólo que en ese momento pensé que era una persona entrometida, y desconfié plenamente en ella-. Tomó un sorbo de su soda, y después se quedó pensando por un momento antes de continuar su relato. -De ahí en fuera, por alguna razón ella se ocupó de mi-.

-¿Eso es todo?-. Pinkie Pie bramó, no contenta con la historia por supuesto.

Sunset Shimmer, estuvo callada un momento, mirando la expresión de cada una de sus amigas, evaluando cada una de ellas. De pronto una sonrisa muy significativa se posó sobre sus labios. Una sonrisa que ninguna de ahí había visto antes, una sonrisa sincera y de confidencia era aquella que mostraba Sunset Shimmer.

-Por supuesto que no, Pinkie Pie-. Volteó hacía la venta llena de recuerdos inexplicables, con una expresión inusual para ella, bastante romántica, bastante pensativa. -De hecho, no sé cómo explicar cada una de las cosa que viví con ella, es decir, con Moonlight. Después de que me sacara de ahí yo sólo sentía que debía irme de ahí rápido, pero ella, tan entrometida como siempre me preguntó si tenía dónde quedarme. Le dije que no, y de ahí en adelante pasaron muchas cosas entre ella y yo. Buenas y malas. Para recordar y para olvidar. Aunque en realidad las recuerdo cada una con nítido detalle, después de todo Moonlight fue mi primer amiga aquí-. Terminó de contar Sunset Shimmer, guardándose cada uno de los detalles que no quería contar.

-Espera un momento-. Fue el momento de hablar para Rainbow Dash. -

¿Qué hacía ahí Moonlight para empezar? ¿Y por qué se interesaría en ti después de todo? Eso es sospechoso por dónde lo mires-.

-¡¿Por qué debería de ser sospechoso Rainbow Dash?!-. Rarity se llevó una mano a la cara, mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo sólo digo que es extraño, lo que yo pienso es que Sunset Shimmer no está ocultando algo-. Dijo RD mientras entrecerraba un poco los ojos hacía la dirección de la acusada. Sunset sólo abrió más los ojos, haciendo hacía atrás el cuerpo en un acto de reflejo. Las miradas se posaron más intrigadas sobre ella, ella sólo sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espina dorsal.

"_¡Tonta Rainbow Dash, y todo iba bien!" _Pensó para sus adentros Rarity, que parecía perder la oportunidad de saber más acerca del pasado entre sus dos amigas, y así poner fin a sus sospechas, sólo que Sunset no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil, y RD no ayudaba mucho.

-Y-yo, no, no estoy, tra-t-ando de o-ocultares nada chicas-. Se trató de defender nerviosamente Sunset Shimmer.

-Oh vamos Sunset Shimmer, ¡somos tus amigas!-. Dijo divertidamente Rainbow Dash mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de una manera extraña, eso sólo significaba que pronto metería la pata. -Moonlight era tu admiradora secreta, ¿no es así?-.

_¿EH?_

Las demás miradas de pronto se desviaron de Sunset Shimmer hacía Rainbow Dash, que parecía a ver quemado su última neurona en ese comentario fuera de raya. Rarity sólo suprimió un gemido, Fluttershy permaneció con un claro gesto de sorpresa, incluso Pinkie Pie parecía estar un tanto sorprendida, y eso que ella piensa en todo tipo de escenarios. Por su parte Applejack parecía un poco incómoda, y sólo desvió la mirada a un lado, parecía que quería decir algo.

-Rainbow Dash, te acaba de decir que estaba recién llegada, ¿cómo es posible que Moonlight la conociera?-. Rarity sentía que pronto le daría dolor de cabeza si seguía con ese juego absurdo.

-Eh, bueno, tienes razón en eso. Pero aún así, tal vez fue amor a primera vista, ¡qué se yo!-. Dijo RD haciendo ademanes con sus manos.

_¿Amor?_

Rarity se le quedó viendo fijo con una clara expresión de enojo en su rostro. No quería seguir discutiendo eso con Rainbow Dash, no tenía caso. A veces la manera de pensar de RD no difería a la de Pinkie Pie, así que era sabido que era una perdida de tiempo hacer frente a sus lógicas. Era mejor hacer caso a los dichos, y dejar pasar que el agua siga su curso.

-Ignorando las tonterías dichas por Rainbow Dash, me gustaría que nos aclararas eso querida, ¿exactamente por qué Moonlight te ayudó?-. Ignorando por completo las quejas de Rainbow Dash, Rarity desvió la mirada hacía Sunset, quería saberlo, debía saberlo.

-Eh, bueno sí, verán…-. Se aclaró la garganta. -No sé los detalles en realidad, sólo sé que Moonlight estaba ahí para algo así de servicio social-.

Entonces para Rarity todo tenía sentido. Sabía por el tiempo en que pasó eso, la razón por la que Moonlight se encontraba ahí, y porqué fue Shining Armor quién encontró a Sunset. No lo conocía directamente, pero recordaba que una que otra vez lo mencionó Moonlight.

-¿Eh?, vaya, que historia tan simple-. Comenzó a bufar Rainbow Dash no conforme con la historia. -Esperaba algo más emocionante-.

-¿Acaso esperabas una novela romántica?-. Rió con ironía Rarity. Applejack se tensó en ese momento.

-¡Claro que no!, es sólo que esperaba algo más emocionante, algo así como si Moonlight conociera de tiempo atrás a Sunset Shimmer, o algo por el estilo. O que tiene que mantener un secreto a Sunset, cosas por el estilo.- Su voz sonaba extrañamente emocionada, y es que recién se había hecho fan de una saga de novelas de aventuras, misterio, acertijos y de ese tipo de cosas, cosa que la había vuelto un tanto paranoica.

Las demás chicas sólo la miraban extrañada, todas menos Rarity que parecía que hoy no tenía paciencia con Rainbow. Vinyl recién se había sentado en la mesa de nuevo, ignorando por completo la atmósfera de la banda.

-Temo decepcionarte, pero no es nada de lo que crees. Las circunstancias que me hicieron conocer a Moonlight fueron realmente sencillas, quitando lo del portal. Ella sólo estaba haciendo algo por castigo, y sin quererlo me ayudó con ello-.

-Sé a lo que te refieres-. Rarity soltó un suspiró confidente mientras miraba con anhelo y emoción cálida. -Aunque a veces dé un poco de miedo, y aunque a veces no sea una persona lógica, lo cierto es que Moonlight es una entrometida-. Rió un poco mientras entornaba sus iris azules hacía Sunset, quién asintió dándole la razón. -A veces puede ser inconsciente, y tal vez grosera, pero en realidad es una persona muy atenta-. Cerró los ojos, recordando también sus momentos compartidos con Moonlight, no pudiendo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa muy tierna, acompañado de un ligero rubor algo comprometedor, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Sunset, que desde hace días tenía la curiosidad sobre cierto tema.

-Por cierto Rarity, ¿cómo es que tú conociste a Moonlight?, realmente no dijeron mucho al respecto cuando la presentaste-. Pero fue Pinkie quién le ganó la palabra a Sunset.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo y Moonlight? Mmm, déjame ver-. Hizo un gesto pensativo, mientras rebuscaba en su memoria. -Saltándome eventos y detalles sin importancia, a ella la conocí en un concierto al que asistí con un chico con el que salía en ese tiempo-. Los ojos de Applejack la miraron de reojo, tenía una mirada un tanto extraña, estaba toda seria.

-Pasaron muchas cosas esa noche, una amiga me presentó con una de sus amigas que tocaban en la banda donde estaba Moonlight. E indirectamente la conocí, la vi de lejos y me pareció una chica un tanto extraña. Después de que terminaran las presentaciones pasaron unas cuantas cosas que se convirtieron en una pelea, y cuando me di cuenta ahí estaba Moonlight salvándome sacándome de ahí, fue realmente increíble esa noche-. Los labios de Rarity formaban una amplia sonrisa, una sonrisa cariñosa y llena de recuerdos nostálgicos.

-A partir de ahí seguí yendo a apoyarla cuando tocaba con su banda, y así fue como nos volvimos amigas. Y aunque fue un encuentro violento, ella lo volvió en un buen recuerdo-. Al terminar de contar lo sucedido tiempo atrás, levantó la mirada mostrando una expresión adorable, como si se tratara de una chica enamorada de un príncipe de cuento.

Todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre Rarity ahora, pero en especial dos pares de ojos la miraban más intensamente que los demás. Sunset y Applejack la miraban con gran sorpresa, nunca habían escuchado algo al respecto antes. Y por parte de AJ era más grande la sorpresa, pues se suponía que era ella la que la conocía de más tiempo, aunque de nada servía eso pues eran totalmente diferentes, y no compartían nada en común. Aún así no pudo evitar una punzada en su pecho, y el hecho de que hace unos días atrás se habían peleado y aún no había reconciliación no ayudaba mucho.

-Lo siento Sunny, pero Rarity gana-. Pinkie se encogió de hombros.

Las siete chicas comenzaron a reír ante el comentario inocente de Pinkie, y aunque así no lo quisieron esa platica se había vuelto un duelo. Un duelo de corazones con sus recuerdos.

…..

-¿Qué sucede?, desde hace rato estás ida-.

-Sólo estoy pensando, no te preocupes Adagio-. Contestó Moonlight, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Adagio, quién se encontraba recostada sobre su pecho, mientras que una sabana cubría el desnudo de su cuerpo.

La mirada fija de Moonlight se posaba sobre el techo nuevamente. Tenía una expresión neutra, con los labios bien cerrados. Tenía tantas emociones encontradas, tenía tantas cosas en la mente, tantos pendientes y tantas incertidumbres. Mientras que sus pensamientos viajaban en un caótico vehículo, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza cada vez que recordaba a Sunset Shimmer. Se levantó de la cama, y buscó su ropa, poniéndosela mientras la encontraba. Volteó hacia Adagio quién la miraba de manera desafiante, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Había cosas que conllevaba tener un trato con las sirenas, habían que hacerse sacrificios constantemente, y era algo que ya le estaba afectando un poco a Moonlight. Se dirigió a la cocina, y se fue sobre la alacena, donde buscó una botella de whisky, y tomó un vaso. Dirigiéndose hacía el patio, se sentó en una silla que estaba justo a lado de la piscina, y decidió echar el líquido en el vaso. Tomó un sorbo, saboreando la textura del líquido, sólo quería relajarse un poco esa noche.

Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto sobre las ondulaciones del agua. Llevando su mano al bolso de su pantalón sacó una cajetilla, y se llevó un cigarro a la boca, y de inmediato prendió el cigarro, inhalando y exhalando la nicotina. Así estuvo intercalando el beber con el fumar, hasta que sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el agua que se movía de manera menos uniforme que antes. Al levantar la mirada vio que era Aria quién estaba nadando. Moonlight sólo sonrió al ver la escena, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que veía una sirena en el agua.

Así estuvo mirándola nadar con gracia y elegancia, de pronto su corazón se apretujo un poco. Todo era tal como lo recordaba, sólo faltaba una sola cosa. La canción. Si bien nadaba como antes, ahora no podía cantar con su hipnótica voz.

-Te vez terrible-. Dijo Aria.

-Para ti todo se ve terrible-. Le guiñó el ojo y con un tono irónico le respondió a la malhumorada sirena.

Aria sólo gruñó un poco, y reviro los ojos. Y es que así era, no podía hacer nada al respecto en cuanto a su personalidad. Moonlight sólo se rió un poco y le ofreció un trago a Aria, el cual lo denegó.

-No entiendo como tú y Adagio pueden tomarse esa cosa, sabe horrible-.

Moonlight se encogió de hombros, y siguió viendo como Aria se deslizaba sobre el agua, era como si estuviera danzando sobre el agua. Un espectáculo hermoso, que si estuvieran las tres sería incluso mejor. Pero este evento era privado, sólo para dos. Ella y Aria.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas? Hace tiempo que no nadamos juntas-. Aria le tendió la mano a Moonlight, que se fue despojando de su ropa, quedando sólo en ropa interior y se metió junto a Aria, quién por cierto no llevaba nada puesto.

-Ustedes son insaciables-.

-Entonces apresúrate y danos nuestros talismanes-. Dijo Aria con su usual tono malhumorado. Moonlight sólo sonrió de lado, y mirándola directamente la besó de manera delicada, hundiéndola en el agua, danzando junto con ella en la profundidad del agua.

A pesar de que estaba un poco frío afuera ellas no sentían frío, pues con sus cuerpos se daban el calor suficiente.

…

El sonido del celular hizo que las luces de la habitación se iluminaran, y un hombre fornido lo tomara para contestar la llamada.

-¿Diga?-. Dijo con voz ronca, lo habían despertado.

-Lo siento si te desperté, es sólo que quería decirte que Moonlight se logró matricular sin problemas. Te quería contactar desde hace unos días, pero estabas fuera de la zona-. Dijo una voz más fina, como de mujer.

-Oh, ya veo, con que es así. Gracias, te debo una "tía"-. Hizo un especial énfasis en el título que le dio a la voz femenina.

-No me digas así, no soy tu tía-.

El hombre se rió entre dientes. -Como sea, te debo una. Gracias por ayudarme con ese papeleo-.

-No hay de qué Shining Armor, pero es cierto que me debes ya muchas cosas. Espero un buen trago un día de estos-.

-Si tu hermana se enterara del gusto que tienes por el trago de seguro te corre-.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Sólo quería decirte eso, hasta luego-. Y colgó sin decir más nada.

Shining Armor sólo sonrió con una sonrisa de lado, dejando el móvil dónde lo encontró y se volvió a meter en la cama junto con su amante.

"_Esa chiquilla sólo da problemas"_

…

-Hey Sunset, ¿te puedo acompañar hasta la siguiente avenida?-.

-Claro que sí Applejack-. Sunset disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos para que AJ la alcanzaran. Durante unos pasos no hubo plática alguna, sólo se escuchaban los pasos de sus botas resonando en el suelo, y el sonido del devenir de lo automóviles transitando por las calles, aún era temprano, por lo que había gente afuera aún.

Siguieron así durante unos momentos más, hasta que sin poder aguantar más Applejack decidió sacarse un asunto de su cabeza, que la tenía mal desde la mañana.

-Oye sugarcube, disculpa mis modales, pero hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde la mañana, pero no encontraba el momento adecuado-.

-¿De qué se trata Applejack?-. Los ojos cían voltearon a ver a Applejack que parecía tener un montón de problemas para sacar lo que tenía atorado.

-Mmm, verás, hoy en la mañana en la escuela te vi a ti a Moonlight…-. Los ojos de Sunset Shimmer iban tornando una expresión de asombro/horror. -Pues, las vi, en un momento un poco íntimo-. Las dos se sonrojaron un poco.

-Eh, ya veo-.

-Es tal como dijo Dash, tú nos estás ocultando algo. Sabes que somos tus amigas, y aunque al principio no fue así, ahora has demostrado que realmente has cambiado-. La voz de Applejack parecía un poco dolida, mientras que sus irises verdes veían hacía otro lado. -Es por eso que, me sorprende que no confíes en nosotras, a pesar de que nosotras confiamos en ti-.

-Lo siento Applejack, no fue mi intención ocultarles nada. Es sólo que todo esto es nuevo para mi-. Suspiró derrotada, tenía planeado contarles más adelante lo sucedido con Moonlight, pero no quería que fuera tan pronto. Primero quería encontrarse consigo misma, para después poder hablar de lo que sea que fuese con sus amigas. -Verás, en Equestria las cosas del romance son en cierta manera distintas, y las, mm, mujeres no suelen salir entre ellas. Aunque recuerdo a ver escuchado rumores nunca lo vi con mis propios ojos, así que llegué a pensar que eran sólo eso, rumores. Pero cuando llegué aquí todo era diferente, las relaciones con el mismo género son de lo más normales aquí que se me hizo tan confuso. Y aún lo es, créeme, así que, yo me siento apenada al confesar que no sabía cómo llegarían a reaccionar si se enterarán de algo así, por eso no les dije nada-.

-Entiendo dulzura, sin embargo, nosotras somos tus amigas y siempre te apoyaremos, y estaremos ahí para ti-. Posó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Sunset, y le sonrió de manera amable, como si se tratara de su hermana mayor.

-Gracias Applejack-.

-Por cierto, no le hagas caso a Pinkie, fue linda tu historia con Moonlight. Es sólo que esperaba que relataras la parte romántica, jeje-. Applejack sonaba más tranquila, pero seguía un poco nerviosa, mientras se acomodaba su sombrero que no estaba desarreglado.

-¿La parte romántica? Lamento decepcionarte, pero realmente no la hay, o al menos no creo que sea algo que puedas considerar romántico-.

-¡Oh vamos!-. Le dio un manotazo al brazo de Sunset, quien se sobó.

-En serio, realmente no hay mucho de qué hablar. Después de sacarme de esa estación me llevó a su departamento, dónde pasé varios meses. Ella me enseñó muchas cosas, y me ayudó a instalarme correctamente aquí, me dio un trabajo, una identidad. Ella cuidó de mi, se encargó de darme lo que fuera necesario para vivir bien. Y sin darme cuenta, y sin quererlo me vi atraída hacía ella. Pero como te dije, esas cosas no son comunes, estaba fuera de mi sentido común, por lo que negué mis sentimientos hasta que encontré a un chico con el cuál quitarme de la cabeza a Moonlight-.

-Flash Sentry-.

-Sí, él. Pero justo en ese momento ella me dijo que quería salir conmigo. Yo no supe qué hacer en ese momento-.

-Pero, si sentías lo mismo que ella, ¿por qué no aceptaste salir con ella?-.

-Porque sentí que no era digna de estar con ella. Yo había llegado aquí con una idea, y ella no encajaba con esa idea, y no quería que se viera involucrada en ésta. No quería que se diera cuenta de la verdadera persona que era en ese entonces-.

-Vaya. Dime algo, ¿cómo es que fuiste tan mala en esos años teniéndola a ella? Ella parece una persona bastante tranquila, no te ofendas-.

-No te preocupes. Verás, con ella sólo viví 6 meses, y de ahí cuando se fue, yo quedé sola. Aunque fue un sentimiento muy egoísta por mi parte, sentí mucho enojo con ella, por abandonarme. Y me vi envuelta en mucha oscuridad. Así que, me encerré en mi coraza de frialdad y egoísmo. Me metí en un mundo donde sólo yo entraba y nadie más. Usé a Flash para apoderarme de Canterlot High, y cuando no lo necesité más lo eché. Creo que realmente me lastimó la ausencia de Moonligt, por lo que llegué a pensar que el amor era un fastidio, y que era algo que no necesitaba-.

-Hasta que apareció de nuevo-.

-Sí, hasta que apareció-.

-De todas maneras, ¿dónde diantres se había metido durante este tiempo?-.

-Ni yo lo sé, ella es todo un misterio. Nunca habla de sí misma realmente. También se lo pregunté, pero me dijo que fue por asuntos personales que tuvo que dejar la ciudad-.

-Moonlight es una persona bastante interesante. Y creo que realmente hacen una bonita pareja-. Applajack le guiñó un ojo, y formó una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Applejack-. Un rubor apareció en las mejillas bronceadas de Sunset. -Realmente aprecio que pienses eso, no sé qué haría si una de mis mejores amigas no estuviera de acuerdo-. Sintió como un peso se iba de encima.

-Vamos dulzura, hemos compartido tantas cosas juntas. Nos hemos enfrentado a cosas incluso más descabelladas y salimos bien. Estas cosas no deberían preocuparte. Siempre te vamos a apoyar-.

Ambas chicas sonrieron con tanta sinceridad y despreocupación que no se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado al cruce, donde se tenían que despedir. Se despidieron con la mano, y cada una siguió con su camino a casa, sintiendo que sus pasos eran cada vez más ligeros. Esa noche se habían quitado un peso menos de encima.

….

Sunset llegó a su vivienda, donde sin más dejó tiradas sus cosas en el suelo. Y con gran flojera se metió a darse un baño, había sudado mucho y se sentía algo pegajosa. Cuando salió del baño se dirigió rápidamente a su armario, sacó su pijama y se lo puso. Una vez lista para dormir abrió una gaveta de la mesita de a lado de su cama, y sacó el libro que le había dado Celestia, y se dio cuenta que Twilight le había mandando un mensaje.

Con mucho entusiasmo abrió el libro, buscando la página dónde Twilight había escrito una carta dirigida para ella. Había pasado algo de tiempo desde que recibió una carta de la nueva princesa, pero entendía que tenía muchas responsabilidades que atender, por lo que le sería difícil escribirle de inmediato.

Con suma atención legó el contado escrito en esas páginas.

…...

_Querida Sunset Shimmer_

_Me alegro que estés muy bien en tu ya nuevo mundo. Me siento muy orgullosa de ti y de lo que has logrado ahí. No sabes cuán feliz y satisfecha me siento cada vez que me cuentas de tus avances en Canterlot High. _

_En cuanto a nosotras en Equestria estamos bien. Yo sigo tratando de agarrar el ritmo de una gobernante, pero no estoy sola. Mis amigas están a mi lado, y sé que puedo confiar en ellas. Y es que gracias a ellas soy lo que soy ahora. Y eso es algo que quería compartir contigo, quiero que recuerdes siempre que eres lo que eres gracias a tus amigas y al entorno que te rodea. Nunca olvides eso por favor. Tus amigos siempre te apoyarán en los momentos que más lo necesites, y así como tú también debes apoyarlos cuando ellos necesiten de ti._

_Por cierto que, la princesa Celestia me ha mandado saludos para ti. Espera que pronto puedas darte una vuelta y saludarla. Ella te aprecia mucho, y realmente quiere verte de nuevo. Tal vez, cuando te sientas bien con ello puedas venir, y saludarla, y de paso conocer a las chicas, que sólo te recuerdan de cuando me robaste la corono. No estaría mal volverse a presentar, pero de una manera más tranquila, ¿no crees?_

_Por otra parte, he pensado mucho sobre lo que comentaste acerca del romance, y la verdad es que estamos igual en ese campo. Siento un poco de vergüenza admitiéndolo, pero lo único que he hecho en mi vida es estudiar y estudiar, y sé por la princesa Celestia que igual estabas tú. Así que no te preocupes, es parte de adaptarse. _

_Mírame a mi, yo siempre decía que de la amistad no dependía el destino de Equestria, pero simplemente me equivoqué, y ahora tengo a cinco maravillosas amigas que siempre me apoyan. Sé que no es lo mismo, sin embargo, el amor es otra cara de la amistad. O al menos eso dice Rarity. _

_No creo que debas preocuparte mucho por eso, cuando llegue el momento sé que lo entenderás. Eres una chica inteligente después de todo. Tú también fuiste la alumna estrella de Celestia, y si no fuera por ti nunca hubiéramos derrotado a las sirenas. Cree más en ti, confía más en los demás, y deja que cubran tus espaldas. Y verás como encuentras las respuestas que necesitas saber. _

_Espero que las demás chicas se encuentren bien. Salúdalas de mi parte por favor. Y cuídate mucho. Espero una carta tuya pronto._

_-Twilight Sparkle-_

…...

Sunset no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa alegre en sus labios. Se sentía feliz tras haber leído las palabras de su ahora amiga Twilight. Hace unos meses atrás nunca hubiera creído que sería amiga de su rival, y ahora eran muy cercanas. Y aunque Twilight consiguió lo que ella no, aún así no sentía celos de ella. Era admiración lo que sentía por Twilight. La fase de querer gobernar ya había pasado, y ahora sólo se quería concentrar en nueva vida, y en sus amigas.

Volvió a leer unas líneas que llamaron su atención y volvió a sonreír. Buscó un bolígrafo, y pensando por unos momentos, comenzó a escribirle de regreso a Twilight.

Habían tantas cosas que aún no le había contado. Cosas que apenas habían ocurrido en la semana, pero que se habían acumulando en gran manera, y que no sabía por dónde empezar.

Pensó en sí debía o no contarle sobre su recién relación con Moonlight, y de pronto recordó lo que hacía unas horas le había dicho Applejack, junto con lo que recién había leído de Twilight. Y llegó a la conclusión de confiar en sus amigas. Sabía que Twilight lo tomaría con calma y consideración, o al menos eso creía. Realmente no sabía cuál sería la reacción de su amiga, y aunque tenía un poco de miedo, no quería ocultarle nada a Twilight. Quería e iba confiar en ella.

Y moviendo el bolígrafo sobre el papel, comenzó a abrir su corazón, y dejar que sus sentimientos fueran transmitidos a través del libro. No quería ocultarlo más, y es que era inútil si quiera intentarlo ya. Se había enamorado de una chica, de Moonlight.

Continuará….


	8. Chapter 8

_**My little pony no me pertenece. **_

_**Mr. Brony 25 espero que no te decepcione este capítulo. Gracias por seguirlo.**_

_**Moonlight Sigh, gracias igual a ti por seguir este fic. **_

_**Espero que os guste.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>VIII<em>**

_La noche parecía que estaría tranquila. El viento, el ambiente, las sensaciones y emociones se mantenían tranquilos. La luna estaba perfecta sobre el firmamento de la noche. Su brillo se reflejaba con intensidad sobre una habitación oscura. Se podía escuchar el viento colarse por la ventana de aquél lugar. Y por la misma se podía ver cómo los árboles se movían al ritmo de un viento insaciable. Las hojas caían, derrotadas por la fuerza del viento. Tanta tranquilidad, tanto silencio y misterio hacía que el corazón de una mujer se estremeciera. Su pecho presentía que esa noche algo pasaría._

* * *

><p>-En serio no sé cómo puedes tomar esa cosa, y sin contar lo que estás inhalando ahora-. Una figura entró en la habitación de Moonlight, interrumpiendo su momento de meditación.<p>

-Ya estás como Aria-.

Sonata sólo se limitó a sonreír de lado sin seguir de caminar hacia la cama de Moonlight. Pronto llegó, y sin demora se acurrucó en la otra mitad de la cama, quedando de espaldas al gran ventanal de la habitación, siendo iluminada por el cielo otoñal.

No hubo palabras, no hubo conversación, no hubieron miradas ni risas. Tampoco hubieron suspiros, ni anhelos. Lo único que llenaba la habitación esa noche era el silencio y el vacío. Moonlight sólo miraba pérdida algún punto de la habitación, mientras seguía tomando con tranquilidad y seguía inhalando sin cesar, dejando salir de vez en cuando un nube de humo, con olor un tanto fuerte.

Sonata sólo la mirada concentrada en sus movimientos. Estaba casi estática en la cama, mirando con especial brillo en sus ojos. Parecía divertirse con algo, algo que sólo ella conocía y era consciente. Siempre en su mundo, donde sólo es ella.

Aunque hubiese un prolongado silencio entre las dos, en medio de esas cuatro paredes no era para nada incómodo. De hecho era la mejor manera en la que podían estar ellas dos. Se tenían mucha confianza como para limitarse a no hablarse, pues las palabras no alcanzarían jamás entre ellas dos. Y nuevamente, ese escenario era sólo de ellas y para ellas. En ese cuarto no entraban ni Aria ni Adagio. La única que se atrevía a hacerlo era Sonata. ¿Amor? ¿Deseo? ¿O algo más allá de lo carnal y banal? ¿Amistad? ¿Consideración? ¿Empatía? ¿O sería una clase de amor completamente puro? Claro, si es que las sirenas pueden llegar a sentir algo así. Ya que por siglos, tanto en este mundo como en Equestria, las sirenas eran consideradas inmorales y tomadas como mala fortuna. Lo único que podían traer a otros era la perdición completa. Por eso, sólo entre ellas podían entenderse y protegerse. Sólo entre sirenas podían confiar, no había nadie que pudiera romper esa barrera. No, hasta que fue Moonlight que rompió esa barrera, entrando casi como si fuera una sirena para ellas sin serlo realmente. Se ganó su simpatía, y crearon una alianza jamás creada antes. ¿Qué habrá sido aquello que hizo para que estas hermosas criaturas confiaran en ella? No se sabía, y si se sabía de seguro era un viejo cuento, uno que casi nadie conociera. Un mito.

De pronto, de la mano de Moonlight le fue arrebatado el vaso con whisky. Sonata lo tomó y sorbió un poco, haciendo un gesto gracioso al sentir el líquido cómo quemaba su garganta. -Tal vez dijo eso, pero yo no soy Aria-. Y volvió a tomar un poco más, pero el resultado fue el mismo. El sabor era algo que no podía asimilar.

Moonlight sólo se echó a reír y acarició con cariño la cabeza de Sonata, quién parecía haber estado esperando ese gesto durante todo el día. Como un fiel cachorro que espera a su dueño le de cariño, mientras menea su cola en señal de completa felicidad y devoción. Sonata se acercó más, y tomó del buró de la cama la cajetilla, y se lo puso en los labios, mientras le hacía una seña con la mirada a Moonlight, ella entendió y acercó un encendedor que parecía caro para encenderle el cigarro. Al ser su primera vez, inhaló con mucha fuerza, atragantándose con el humo en su garganta. Tosió un poco, y después pudo saborear ese sabor amargo, pero que podía sentir una sensación de frescura. Un sabor a menta.

-Eso te hace así-. Dijo Moonlight mostrándole cómo hacerlo de manera correcta, y mirándola con detenimiento y especial brillo en sus ojos.

Sonata pronto le captó el truquillo a ese sorbete, y pronto comenzó a inhalar y exhalar con menos dificultad que al principio. Parecía que disfrutaba el aprender nuevas cosas, le encantaban las aventuras y los retos, por lo que siempre se metía en aprietos. Y cada vez que se metía en apuros, las otras dos también eran envueltas por alguna razón. Y así es que consiguieron muchas anécdotas de distintas clases, unas daban risa y otras sólo podías pensar en lo mucho que apreciaban a Sonata, por dejarla ir casi ilesa de sus "travesuras".

-Parece que ahora te estás divirtiendo, ¿te ha pasado algo últimamente?-. Se atrevió a preguntar Sonata, mientras fumaba y seguía tomando.

-Se podría decir que sí-.

-¿Me lo contarás?-.

-Tal vez más adelante, por ahora sólo quiero disfrutar de unos cuantos tragos más, y dormir-.

Sonata hizo un puchero, sus cejas se fruncieron, y sus labios hicieron una especie de puchero de niña chiquita. Y con sus ojos entre cerrados miró atentamente a Moonlight que le devolvió la mirada de lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-¿Consientes a Adagio y a Aria pero a mi no?-. Se cruzó de brazos, mirando de lado contrario a Moonlight, sólo para verse más dramática.

-Tú sabes que no es así….-.

…

_¡Moonlight es mía! _

_¡Y nadie la va apartar de mi lado! _

_¡Sólo yo la entiendo!_

_¡Sólo yo soy suficiente para ella! _

_¡Nadie es suficiente para ella!_

_Y ella sabe que sólo me tiene a mi, y nadie más._

_Nadie la va a llenar como yo lo hago. Nadie puede tenerla como yo la tengo. Y sé que aún me ama, lo sé. Lo sé, lo sé al verla a los ojos y ver como el miedo la consume. Me odia, me ama, me odia. El odio es más fuerte que el amor, y ella sobrepasa todo sin dificultad._

_Ella va a ser mía. Siempre lo fue y siempre lo será. Su corazón me pertenece, su cuerpo y su alma los tomaré sólo para mí. _

_No hay manera de que ella escape de mi. No hay nadie que la pueda salvar. Nadie escuchará sus gritos ni súplicas. Súplicas y dolor que me complace sacarle. Adoro su cara asustada, adoro ver como su sangre corre. Me encanta esa voz que tiene al sentir el dolor de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Me encanta el olor que desprende su dolor e impotencia. Adoro cuando sus ojos van perdiendo color, perdiendo las esperanzas. _

_Moonlight no será capaz de volver escapar de mi. _

…

Sintiendo un escalofrío correr por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecer al momento, Moonlight abrió los ojos de golpe. Sintiendo como su garganta estaba seca. ¿Había sido por el alcohol ingerido? No, era algo completamente diferente. Sentía que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante cierta energía, cierta presencia, cierta sensación poco agradable.

Sentía como si su energía corriera de manera contraria. Sentía que todo en su cabeza daba vueltas, y su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, tanto que dolía.

Reincorporándose lentamente para no despertar a Sonata, quién dormía a su lado, se llevó una mano al pecho para tratar calmar su respiración y pulsaciones. Sin mucho resultado en sí. El sudor cubría su rostro, y sintió como cierta parte de su cuerpo la abandonaba.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando. O tal vez sólo quería ignorarlo, y no pensar nunca en eso. No, no quería. No quería asimilar que pronto el infortunio llegaría a su vida de nuevo. Aún no estaba preparada.

…

Los días pasaron rápidamente relativamente. Las cosas entre las amigas parecían ir un poco mejor. Entre Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy las cosas iban un tanto mejor. Y aunque Applejack y Rarity no se habían reconciliado del todo igual se toleraban lo normal, lo suficiente para no levantar sospechas. Sunset les contó acerca de ella y Moonlight a su grupo de amigas, que al principio recibieron la noticia algo de golpe pero pronto lo asimilaron. Y Pinkie no perdió tiempo y organizó una fiesta para celebrar la pareja recién formada.

Era mitad de semana, las clases y la rutina seguía su curso normal en Canterlot High. Los rumores corrían como siempre por los pasillos, y se rumoreaban cosas acerca de alguna excentricidad por parte de Trixie. Chismes sobre lo que aquejaba a la subdirectora Luna con su hermana. Y por supuesto, un creciente rumor acerca del comportamiento muy cercano entre Sunset y cierta chica misteriosa.

Pero lo que acaparó realmente la atención fue que se corrían rumores sobre ex alumnos rondando sobre ciertas chicas. Celos e intrigas se podían sentir en el ambiente estudiantil.

Las clases continuaban con su usual lentitud. Llegando la hora de comer, las amigas se volvieron a reunir, como era de siempre, en la cafetería de la escuela. Entre charolas, comida, platicas, risas, rumores, y mucho entusiasmo se encontraban envueltas.

Sunset estaba platicando algo con Applejack, mientras que Rainbow molestaba a Rarity con cierto tema, Fluttershy estaba platicando con Pinkie y Moonight, aunque realmente sólo era espectadora, ya que era Pinkie hablando de cosas sin sentido con Moonlight. Y aunque pareciera increíble, Moonlight sabía cómo manejarla.

-¿Trenderhoof?-.

-¿No has escuchado acerca el rumor?-.

-Mm, ¿rumor?-.

-¡Sí, sí! Dicen que va a venir de visita para hacer un artículo para una revista para adolescentes-.

-¡Oh, ese Trenderhooof?-.

Los rumores de la comida se habían vuelto sobre cierta visita a Canterlot High, la llegada de un codiciado joven a los pasillos de esa escuela.

-¿Quién es Trenderhoof?-. Se atrevió a preguntar AJ, quién de moda no estaba bien ubicada.

-¡¿No sabes quién es Trenderhoof?!-. Se exaltó Rarity, que parecía más bien ofendida ante la poca importancia que le daba Applejack al asunto. Las demás chicas sólo la miraron un tanto sorprendidas, sabían que pronto Rarity se perdería en sus pensamientos tan ella.

-Em, no-.

_"Si lo supiera no estaría preguntando"_

-Es un joven que hace reportajes para cierta revista, ¿cierto?-. Comentó sin mucho interés Rainbow, que picoteaba algo sobre su comida. Realmente a ella tampoco le venía el tema, sin embargo, estaba más al tanto sobre los personajes famosos.

Rarity inhaló dramáticamente. -¿Cómo es posible que no sepas? ¡Hasta Rainbow Dash lo conoce!-. Hizo énfasis en cada uno de sus gestos, ya había perdido el control sobre sí misma. Algo muy común.

Applejack sólo se mordía la lengua, no quería ser grosera con su amiga. Así que se contuvo las ganas de quejarse, y se limitó a portarse lo mejor posible. -(Suspiro) Entonces, ¿me vas a decir o no?-. Lo dijo con toda la amabilidad posible, toda la que su educación de campo le permitiera.

-Trenderhoof es un joven ídolo entre las mujeres jóvenes. Sobre todo adolescentes que siguen las revistas de moda y estilo. Se dedica a viajar y conocer los diferentes estilos de cada zona, para después escribir y dar su opinión a cerca del tema. ¿Me equivoco?-.

Las miradas se posaron incrédulas sobre Moonlight, quién había resuelto la duda de AJ. Y alguien moría de celos por dentro.

-No sabía que te gustara la moda-. Se aventuró a comentar Sunset.

-En realidad no la sigo, es sólo que cierta amiga mía es muy fan de ese tipo de chicos. (Risita) Hasta tiene una especie de altar en su habitación, donde hay un sin fin de fotos, y hasta tiene un mechón de cabello-.

Y las miradas se volcaron sospechosamente sobre Rarity, quién se ruborizó inmediatamente al ser descubierta.

No tardaron en estallar las risas, y aunque se quejaba Rarity nadie paró de reírse. A veces, Rarity podía llegar a ser un tanto extrema con sus gustos, incluso más que Pinkie Pie. Y no importaba lo refinada que fuese, al final también era una adolescente, con una fijación sobre los chicos brillantes a sus ojos. O al menos eso quería reflejar.

-Bien por ti Rare, tendrás oportunidad de coquetear con él-. No pudo evitar ser sarcástica AJ. Algo le molestaba, pero no se dignaría en pensar qué sería eso.

No hubieron más comentarios acerca de eso, AJ fue la primera en levantarse excusándose con que tenía cosas qué hacer y se fue. Las demás chicas continuaron platicando un poco más. Todas menos una, que fijó sus irises carmines sobre la espalda de AJ, para después mirar a Rarity que parecía un tanto emocionada por la llegada de dicho joven.

-Te ves contenta-. Miró de reojo Moonlight a Rarity, mientras se encaminaban de nuevo a su aula de clases.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!, mi ídolo va a venir de visita a Canterlot High, y tendré la oportunidad de verlo. ¡Nada me haría más feliz que eso!-.

-¿Segura? Entonces, ¿que me dices sobre una tarta de manzana?-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-¿Cambiarías esa felicidad por una tarta de manzana?-.

-No entiendo. ¿Quién cambiaría a su ídolo por una simple tarta de manzana?-.

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?.

Los azules de Rarity se abrieron como platos, no quería entender a qué se refería Moonlight. Pretendía no saber, y prefería no pensar en eso si fuera posible. La cosa era así, Rarity una chica de sociedad, tenía una amiga todo lo contrario, Applejack, quién fue criada en una granja. Sus costumbres e ideas eran completamente diferentes. Ella amaba el glamour, la moda y el estilo, y Applejack la granja, el campo y la sencillez. Y aún no se explicaba cómo es que se llevaban tan bien. O por lo menos se soportaban.

Del grupo de amigas, ellas eran las que más tiempo llevaban de conocerse. Y realmente no parecían tan cercanas del todo. La moda y el estilo sólo eran una excusa. Excusa creada por Rarity. Cuando eran niñas se llevaban muy bien. Applejack siempre cuidó de ella, y siempre era amable con ella. Le había mostrado un mundo completamente diferente a sus ojos acostumbrados a la buena vida. La sencillez acaparó su pequeño mundo infantil en un sin fin de aventuras dentro de una casa de árbol. Tardes llenas de juegos infantiles en los huertos, trepando árboles y comiendo manzanas hasta hartarse. Fines de semana de pijamadas, e historias infantiles. Pero todo cambió repentinamente. AJ se había marchado con unos parientes a una gran ciudad, y Rarity conoció a otra gente. La ausencia de AJ duró sólo un verano, y cuando regresó Rarity ya no quería hablar tanto con ella. Las razones eran simples en verdad. Pero aunque fuese así, Rarity las dejaría ahí, dentro de su corazón. Enterradas y ocultas en un baúl de recuerdos, de los cuáles ninguna de las dos hablaba.

Si bien seguían siendo amigas, Rarity sentía como si AJ la recriminaba por su cambio de actitud hacía ella. Por su parte, ella sí que recriminaba a AJ por irse. Durante su ausencia Rarity tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas sola. Había pensado que siempre estaría AJ ahí para ella, pero cuando más la necesitó ella no estuvo ahí. Durante días esperó una noticia sobre su pequeña amiga. A veces le llegaban cartas de AJ contándole sobre su estadía allá en esa ciudad lejos de ella. Le contaba sobre sus primas, sobre nuevas amistades que había hecho, y cosas por el estilo. Cosas simples que, hicieron mucho daño a Rarity. Una circunstancia tonta y torpe, pero que Rarity le dio mucha vuelta, hasta hacerse una herida ella misma. Lo sabía, sabía que en sí fue su culpa ese distanciamiento imposible ya de reparar. Pero no quería admitirlo, y no lo iba a hacer. Una dama nunca se retracta, era lo que constantemente se repetía, hasta que un día simplemente se lo creyó.

_"Una dama nunca se retracta"_

-Me temo que no cambiaría una tarta de manzana por mi ídolo-.

_"Una dama nunca se retracta"_

-¿Estás segura de eso? ¿A pesar de que probablemente vayas a perder lo más importante para ti?-.

_"Una dama nunca se retracta"_

-Lo más importante para mi no es una tarta de manzana-.

…

En las calles del centro se encontraba caminado Sonata, quién se encontraba sola. Había veces en las que quería estar sola, o bien simplemente se ponía a caminar sin pensar en nada. Por descuido o por costumbre así era Sonata. Sin previo a viso salía y tomaba su propio rumbo.

El ambiente en la casa estaba un poco sombrío. Tanto Aria como Adagio no se encontraban de buen humor, y mejor salir antes de que la pegaran con ella también. Mientras caminaba, de vez en cuando se paraba en una tienda que le llamaba la atención, pues ahora tenía dinero por si se le antojaba algo. Llevaba fuera ya desde la mañana. Había desayunado fuera en una linda cafetería escondida entre unos edificios.

Ahora caminaba sin rumbo aparente. Mientras caminaba pensaba diversas cosas. Cosas referentes a todo lo ocurrido. Moonlight aún estaba en la escuela como para hacerle compañía, y había escuchado que hoy llegaría más tarde que lo acostumbrado.

No sabía si era cosa de su imaginación o realmente Moonlight parecía distinta. Aunque a simple vista seguía igual de callada y seria, había algo diferente en sus ojos, y en su actitud. Ahora era aún más amable y atenta. Y parecía tener más energía.

Sea lo que fuera que sucediera en el mundo de Moonlight, Sonata se sentía feliz por ella. Tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía sonreír ni relajarse de esa manera. Juntas habían pasado muchas cosas. Cosas difíciles, amargas y desafortunadas. Bien dicen que las sirenas sólo traen infortunios, pero en ningún momento Moonlight se quejó.

Pero ahora su centro de pensamientos daban vuelta en dónde comería, y qué comería. Conocía bien el lugar, pero para esas cosas era muy indecisa. Era Adagio quién elegía dónde comerían, pero hoy no la acompañaba, por lo que la elección de comida sería de ella. Emoción y un tanto de felicidad inundaron a Sonata. Ser independiente de vez en cuando no estaba tan mal.

…

-¿A dónde me llevas?-.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-.

-No eres justa conmigo Moonlight-.

Moonlight conducía su vehículo por las avenidas de la pequeña ciudad. No llevaban ningún rumbo en particular. Sólo se dirigían a un lugar incierto, pero cuando se quiere estada con alguien el lugar es lo que menos importa.

Después de las clases, Moonlight "secuestró" a Sunset sin que se dieran cuenta, y la subió a su auto, dando marcha al motor. Y ahora se encontraban a un lugar incierto. Moonlight tenía una sonrisa autosuficiente en su rostro, y Sunset la miraba con cariño.

Tuvieron que pasar tres años para volver a vivir ese momento. Ellas dos solas, sin que nadie ni nada se interponga entre ellas. Sólo ellas dos, ese momento era de ellas y de nadie más. La sensación de velocidad y libertad era algo que había extrañado Sunset. Las sensaciones que la hacían sentir plena y emocionada siempre se las provocaba Moonllight. Pero su orgullo la había cegado tanto, que tuvieron que pasar tres años para que se diera cuenta, cuánta falta le hizo Moonlight a su vida.

-Cualquier lugar está bien, mientras estés conmigo-. Susurró Sunset.

Moonlight la miró de reojo, sin dejar de prestar atención al camino, sonrió de manera complacida, y sólo aceleró más. Hoy sería un día especial.

-Entonces, me aseguraré que la pases bien-.

Y vehículo aceleró más, y mientras aceleraba también con éste se aceleraban un par de corazones jóvenes.

…

-Luna espero que tengas terminado estos papeles para el final del día-.

-Sí hermana-.

La puerta del a oficina se cerró. Luna dejó escapar un suspiro pesado, mientras le echaba un vistazo a los documentos que le había dejado la directora en su escritorio. Sus ojos se movían de izquierda a derecha, de arriba hacía abajo. Aparentemente estaba leyendo, pero su cabeza estaba en otros asuntos.

-¿Diga?-.

-Soy yo. Necesito que me devuelvas el favor. ¿Estás libre esta noche?-.

-Sí-.

-Bien. Te espero a las 8, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-De acuerdo, pasaré a esa hora-.

-Bien. Hasta pronto-. Y colgó su móvil. Luna no era del tipo social en verdad. Y aunque pareciera un poco retraída y huraña era buena persona. Pero había algo que le estaba molestando desde hace un rato ya. Había un tema en particular que realmente la estaba poniendo de malas, y un poco sensible. Y el estar conviviendo a diario con la causa de sus dolores de cabeza no ayudaba. Por lo que esta noche se iba a despejar, y dejaría salir toda esa preocupación y molestia. Sólo esa noche dejaría de ser la persona que todos esperaban que fuera, y sería lo que realmente era.

…

Moonlight aparcó el carro en una loma. Aunque realmente no era un mirador, pero tenía el suficiente espacio para serlo. Su vista era espectacular. Se veía la pequeña ciudad a lo lejos, y la escasa vegetación que la rodeaba. El sol estaba aún en lo alto, pero como la altitud hacía que la temperatura fuera agradable.

Ambas chicas se sentaron en un peñasco, muy cerca la una de la otra y compartieron esa bella vista. Desde lo alto podían ver su pequeño hogar, y desde ahí se sentían seguras, y vivas. El viento les mecía las largas cabelleras de ambas, y un aire limpio las llenaba en plenitud.

Estuvieron así durante unos minutos más, sin decir nada, no era necesario hacerlo. Durante esos minutos en silencio ambas reflexionaban sobre cosas muy diferentes, pero que en algún punto se unieron. Y como el agua que choca sobre las rocas, los pensamientos de Sunset se vieron interrumpidos de manera abrupta, al sentir como Moonlight la abrazaba de manera posesiva.

Moonlight la rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos, y posó su mentó sobre el hombro izquierdo de Sunset, quedado muy pegas. Sunset se sonrojó un poco, aún no estaba acostumbrada a estar muy cerca de ella. Era simplemente muy vergonzoso. Pero por otra parte se sentí feliz, se sentía mujer irónicamente. Se sintió tan bien, tan cálida, tan protegida entre esos brazos.

¿Sunset?-.

-¿Hmm?-.

-Perdóname-.

-¿Por qué?-.

Moonlight no contestó, en lugar de eso sólo la besó de manera pasiva y muy cariñosa. Un beso tranquilo como un río, como el viento en una pradera. Y sin perder tiempo, cargó el cuerpo de Sunset entre sus brazos. Lo hacía parecer como si Sunset no pesara en lo más mínimo, lo que la llevó a pesar en dos cosas: O bien Moonlight era más fuerte de lo que parecía, o bien, Moonlight tenía mucha experiencia en esto. Prefirió pensar en la primera opción.

Con Sunset en brazos, y sin romper el largo y profundo beso, Moonlight abrió la puerta del copiloto, sentando a Sunset. Pero antes de romper con el beso, Moonlight se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que el asiento se desplazase hacia atrás, y luego llevó el respaldo hacía atrás, acomodándose mejor.

_"¿Se refería a _**_esto_**_? ¡Todavía no estoy preparada!"_

Sunset Shimmer cerró fuertemente los ojos, sintiendo un hormigueo extraño en el vientre, acompañado por un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Moonlight la acomodó debajo de su cuerpo. Sus labios eran tibios, muy tibios, y sus caricias eran sinceras y muy tiernas. Detrás de ese movimiento de labios y manos habían unos sentimientos sinceros, y acciones lejos de querer hacerle daño.

Los brazos de Sunset rodearon el cuello de Moonlight, haciendo que sus dedos se enredasen entre el cabello púrpura de la otra chica, que parecía estar disfrutando cada roce. Y sacando provecho, como sólo ella sabía, abrazó con más fuerza la cintura de Sunset, pegándola a su cuerpo. Y como reflejo, las piernas de Sunset se entrelazaron en la cintura de Moonlight siguiéndole el ritmo.

Y sin premeditarlo, el besó subió de tono, caldeando el momento. Ahora los labios de ambas ardían en pasión, pero aún no habían llegado al punto de no retorno. Sus lenguas se encontraban de manera más constantes, y sus caricias se hicieron aún más íntimas, que se vieron interrumpidas cuando Moonlight, sin darse cuenta, había despojado a Sunset de su chaqueta de cuero.

Al mirarse detenidamente, vieron sus caras ruborizadas, sus labios rojos y un poco hinchados de tanto beso. Sus cabellos estaban todos desaliñados, la ropa un poco arrugada. Y cuando vieron la posición que habían adoptado sus corazones se pararon un poco, volviendo a palpitar con más fuerza. Estuvieron a punto de cruzar la línea, y aunque ese no era el plan, habían llegado al límite. Sonrieron un poco, para después reírse un poco, pero sin separarse un poco. Aún no querían que ese momento terminara.

Volvieron a reanudar su beso, pero ahora más tranquilo e inocente. Las caricias habían bajado mucho su intensidad, pero las piernas seguían donde mismo, y Moonlight ardía en deseo, pero no quería apresurar para nada las cosas.

-Sunset, si me sigues presionando de esta manera, no voy a poder parar-.

-¿Quién dice que lo tienes que hacer?-.

Los ojos de Moonlight denotaron su gran sorpresa ante la actitud de Sunset, nunca esperaría ese tipo de comportamiento en ella. Pero era ahora Sunset, la que no podía esperar y fue ella la que volvió a atacar sus labios. Mordiéndolos, lamiéndolos y volviendo a morderlos. Sacando un sentimiento muy olvidado, y muy alejado realmente del simple deseo. Deseaba a Sunset como mujer, y poder hacerse de su cuerpo le apetecía. Era algo diferente a lo que pasaba con las sirenas. Con Sunset sentía como su cuerpo le pedía acercarse más a ella. Sentí como su interior se revolvía a cada caricia y beso que le proporcionaba Sunset. Sentía algo más que simple pasión o lujuria. No había duda, se sentía enamorada de Sunset. Y cediendo de poco en poco volvió con sus caricias muy provocadoras.

Abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de Sunset, apretándolo un poco, pero no tanto para no hacerle daño. Y con suma dedicación besó sus mejillas, su lóbulo derecho, para trazar un recorrido con sumisión el cuello de Sunset. Ella sólo soltó un gemido, un tanto audible. Parecía ser nueva en esto, su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera muy sensible ante sus estímulos. Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba un poco, y pudo percibir el miedo y la inseguridad a través de sus manos que la agarraban por detrás. Sabía que tenía miedo, sabía que aún no era el momento.

Moonlight dio un último beso a ese cuello, y se apartó. Mirando fijamente a Sunset que tenía los ojos un poco lagrimosos, le sonrió de manera muy amable y tierna. Besó su frente, y acarició su cabeza.

-¿Por qué te detienes?-.

-Porque este no es el lugar indicado. Si nos encuentran aquí vamos a tener problemas.

Sunset miró al rededor, y sabía que tenía razón. Ese no era el lugar en el que quisiera perder su virginidad. Por más que estuviera excitada en el momento, ese no era el mejor lugar, y Moonlight parecía tener experiencia en esto. -Tienes razón-. Pero no quería que sus celos arruinaran ese momento.

Se acomodaron sus ropas y el cabello, tomaron un poco de aire para sacarse un poco toda esa calentura que llevaban dentro. Moonlight se sentó frente al volante, y sin más tuvo que prender el motor y dejar atrás ese lugar.

…

-¿Qué haces Adagio-. Preguntó Aria, mientras se dirigía a uno de los sillones de la sala. Adagio se encontraba recostada sobre uno, mientras escribía algo en su móvil.

-Le mando un mensaje a Sonata para que nos traiga algo de comer-. Respondió indiferente, lo usual.

-Siempre es lo mismo. Cada vez que la quieres fuera empiezas una pelea-.

-Se lo merece-.

-Tienes razón-.

Terminó de escribir el mensaje y lo mandó. Soltó el móvil hacia un lugar incierto, y se recostó totalmente sobre el sillón. Tenía hambre, y esperaba que su compañera no terminara tardando mucho con su comida. Su humor no estaba del todo bien para esperar.

…

Moonlight seguían en su cita express sin querer que terminara. Pero el solo ya se había ocultado tenía rato. Moonlight al volante, y Sunset de copiloto tuvieron un buen atardecer en dónde nadie las molestó.

-¿Tienes hambre?-. Se aventuró a preguntar Moonlight.

-Sí, un poco-.

-Entonces deja que te lleve a cenar-.

-¿Vamos a ir otra vez donde trabaja Bitta?-. No pudo evitar preguntar, pero quería asegurarse para prepararse mentalmente.

-No. Vamos a ir a otro lugar. ¿Por qué?-.

Sunset no respondió, sólo desvió la mirada, haciéndose la desentendida.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás celosa?-. Rió un poco, no podía evitar sentir esa calidez envolverle el corazón al saber que Sunset estaba celosa, aunque no lo admitiera.

-N-no es eso. Es sólo que es extraño estar con la ex de tu novia-.

_"¡Oh por Celestia, dije que es mi novia!"_

-Vaya forma más compleja de decir que estás celosa-.

Sunset sólo la miró por el rabillo del ojo. No quería seguir discutiendo con Moonlightt, y seguir descubriendo sus propios sentimientos y celos delante de ella. Simplemente era algo muy vergonzoso. Últimamente se estaba volviendo la persona más vergonzosa que jamás imaginó ser. Y la causante era la chica que estaba a su lado, que parecía bastante divertida con sus celos.

El sol apenas se había puesto, y la noche recién comenzaba. Y había mucho por hacer y por decir. Muchos sentimientos que recién serían descubiertos poco a poco.

Continuará….


	9. Chapter 9

_Los personajes de esta historia, con excepción de Moonlight, no son míos, pertenecen a Hasbro._

* * *

><p><em><strong>VIX<strong>_

_Su corazón latía con fuerza. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había sentido ese tipo de pulsaciones. ¿Emoción? ¿Nostalgia? ¿Anhelo? Muchas cosas sentía en ese momento, pero nada en concreto. Era una oleada de sensaciones, todas revueltas en un mar de confusión, que venía junto con una pequeña luz de esperanza. Sus pasos resonaban en esa noche. Su cabello se mecía con el viento, y su rostro era iluminado a media luz por la luna. Sus ojos parecían estar brillando en medio de la noche, y su semblante desprendía un aura soberbia._

* * *

><p>-Sonata ¿Por qué diablos tardaste tanto en traer la comida? ¡Estoy tan hambrienta!-.<p>

Refunfuñaba Adagio junto con Aria, mientras le reclamaba a Sonata su tardanza. Ésta sólo las ignoraba, metida por completo en sus pensamientos. Había visto algo que la había dejado en shock, realmente no se esperan eso, por lo que no saldría de su asombro hasta confrontarla cara a cara.

-¿Estás escuchando Sonata? ¡Hey!-. Seguía intentando regañar Adagio, pero sin resultado alguno. Sonata estaba inmersa en su mundo.

Aria la miraba con más sospecha. Sabía que Sonata había descubierto algo, y era referente a Moonlight. Lo sabía porque Sonata era la confidente de ella, y hasta hablar con ella hablaría con ellas sobre el asunto, pero igual no perdía nada por intentar agarrar desprevenida a la sirena pensativa. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Viste algo?-. Preguntó cuidadosamente, mientras intentaba ver algo que delatara a Sonata. Mientras la sondeaba llevó la comida al microondas para calentarla, pero sin perder de vista a Sonata.

Por un momento Sonata estuvo inmersa en el contenido de la nevera, sondeando las bebidas que había ahí, como decidiendo qué tomar, hasta que tomó un zumo de naranja que llevaba ahí bastante tiempo. -Mmm, pasa que hoy vi algo que me llamó la atención-. Se escuchó como se abría la lata de zumo. -Mientras caminaba, me topé con una tienda de música, y ahí estaba algo que me gustó, pero cuando volví para comprarlo no estaba-. Dejó salir un suspiro de lamento.

-¿Y por qué no la compraste antes de que te ganaran? La tarjeta que te dio Moonlight tiene lo suficiente, ¿no?-. Aprovechó Adagio para así regañarla, y desquitarse por su tardanza injustificada.

Aria sólo la miraba, aún no justificaba su actitud ante ella.

-Porque justo cuando lo iba a hacer, entraron unas de esas indeseables a la tienda, y no me las quería topar. Se me revuelve el estómago de sólo pensarlo, por lo que me retiré antes de que me vieran. Pero cuando volví ya no se encontraba **aquello**-.

Los ojos de las otras sirenas se centraron primero en Sonata, después se miraron entre ellas. Había algo raro en ella, aunque si bien las tres odiaban a esas indeseables, y lo que más querían era vengarse por la humillación que les hicieron pasar, sabían que Sonata estaba ocultando algo. Sonata por lo general no se expresaría de esa manera tan rencorosa. De las tres, Sonata poseía el carácter más relajado, y no era de guardar rencor, era un alma libre y despreocupada, de esos espíritus que viven el momento, y dejan ir las cosas pasadas. Pero ahora mostraba rencor, mostraba algo que no siempre veían en ella.

-¿Y quiénes eran?-. Preguntó intrigada Adagio, tenía cuentas pendientes con esas chicas.

-No recuerdo el nombre de esas, sólo recuerdo que una de ellas es una machorra, e iba con otra igual de machorra pero con sombrero-.

-Rainbow Dash, y Applejack-. El semblante de Adagio se vio oscurecido, algo estaba planeando dentro de su cabeza. El volver a recordar a esas chiquillas, le habían hecho que perdiera hasta el apetito.

Sonata se alejó de la cocina, llevándose con ella su zumo de naranja, y un six de cervezas. Aria sólo la miraba irse, notando lo que llevaba en las manos. Sabía que había algo más que la había molestado, que una simple cuchería no la haría perder así la paciencia. Debió haber pasado algo que estaba ocultando. Pero por más que lo intentara, Sonata no abriría la boca, y eso significaba algo: tenía algo que ver Moonlight. Sólo cuando se trataba de ella Sonata podía a llegar muy leal, y muy terca. Su actitud desesperante se tornaba incluso más irritante cuando se ponía así.

"_Sospechoso". _

…

Rainbow Dash y Applejack caminaban ya de regreso hacía sus hogares. Ya era de noche, pero había algo que las había entretenido hasta esas horas, y es que a Dash quería comprar algo en una tienda, y Applejack, quién no tenía nada que ver en el asunto se vio envuelta en éste.

Mientras caminaban, Rainbow Dash mostraba una gran sonrisa al haber logrado conseguir lo que quería, y que le había tomado algo de tiempo conseguir. Applejack sólo la observaba un poco irritada, pero al fin y al cabo, hoy no tenía nada qué hacer, pero aún así se sentía algo culpable, porque siempre había algo qué hacer en la granja. Según ella, claro.

-De todas maneras, ¿por qué deseabas tanto esa cosa?-. Preguntó un poco enfadada por caminar de aquí a allá, de tienda en tienda, en busca del dichoso objeto valioso.

Rainbow sólo sonrió más, y su rostro se iluminó incluso más, ignorando por completo las quejas de Applejack, claro está. -¡Porque simplemente es genial!-. La respuesta era tan clara, que logró hacer que uno de los ojos de AJ se crisparan un poco. Algo tan simple, las llevó a buscar por horas en las tiendas del lugar.

Lo que había conseguido RD esa tarde, que llevó tanto tiempo en encontrarse, era un objeto, cuyo valor era meramente sentimental. Pero por más que le explicara su amiga ese valor ella simplemente no se enteraba de nada. Lo que ella veía era algo simple, que bien podía ser comparado con cualquier otra cosa, o que bien no era necesaria tanta búsqueda por una cháchara como esas.

Cuando se lo proponía, Rainbow Dash también podía ser igual de quisquillosa con las cosas como Rarity. Claro, en gustos diferentes, pero misma exigencia. Era algo que la simplicidad con la que vivía AJ no podía competir. Pero ahora, por culpa de la inconsciente amiga, que ni las gracias le había dado, ahora pensaba en la otra desconsiderada amiga. Rarity.

Ya llevaban más de la semana peleadas, y por algo que ella aún no comprendía. Sabía que todo había empezado con esa estúpida pelea, que se hubiera ahorrado si le hubiera dado gusto a la señorita. Pero ella también tenía su orgullo, y una dignidad que proteger. Y simplemente no iba a permitir que Rarity la ofendiera cada dos por tres. La quería, y mucho. Llevaban años conociéndose, y había compartido muchas cosas de pequeñas, pero eso era otra cosa, y no por eso iba a dejar que Rarity la pisoteara.

La gente de campo también tiene su orgullo y dignidad, y se lo haría saber a Rarity, que esperaba que siempre fuera ella la que se arrastrara en la amistad, que siempre fuera ella la de las disculpas.

"_No señorita, eso si que ya no"._

-Oye, a todo esto AJ, soy yo o, ¿tu y Rarity están peleadas?-. RD se había percatado que su parloteo había sido ignorado completamente por la enfurruñada compañera, que iba caminando a su lado.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-.

"_En buen momento se puso perceptiva ésta"._

-No lo sé. Solamente me pareció que durante la última semana, y parte de ésta no se han hablado. Vamos, no tienes porqué ocultarlo-. Le dio un codazo juguetón, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-No es que quiera ocultarlo, es sólo que, no le veo el punto a estarlo comentando. Es algo que no tiene real importancia-.

-Real importancia, ¿eh?-.

-Así es-.

-Si fuera así, ¿no sería lógico pensar que fue algo bobo por lo que se pelearon? entonces, ¿por qué no se han reconciliado? Oye, ¡esas cosas afectan a nuestra banda!, y no sólo eso, también a nuestro grupo también-.

-Entiendo tu punto. Y sí, es cierto que fue por algo tonto que la discusión se volvió algo intensa-.

-¿Me vas a contar?-.

-¿Tengo opción?-.

-¡Oh vamos! Sabes que no le diré a nadie a cerca de su pelea de enamoradas-. Le dijo pícaronamente, mientras soltaba una pequeña ristia. AJ sólo la miró amargada, parecía que hoy realmente no había sido su día.

-Realmente no sé cómo pasó, sólo pasó-. Sus pasos se fueron haciendo más lentos, mientras meditaba y recordaba los hechos de esa noche. -Le estaba ayudando a Rarity a cargar unas cajas de la tienda, nada pesado, pero ella alegó que no podía con ellas. De ahí, lo que pasó fue raro, estábamos platicando sobre la chica ésa que se le declaró a Sunset Shimmer, y sobre los poderes psíquicos de Pinkie, en eso sólo le hice un pequeña broma y ella se enojó-. Terminó de contar, obviando las cosas realmente importantes.

Rainbow Dash sólo la miraba, un tanto sospechosa. Se dirigió hacia una máquina expendedora y compró dos bebidas, y le ofreció una a AJ para agradecerle lo de este día. A continuación se sentó en una banca cerca de ahí, y le indicó a AJ para que se sentara también.

-Si fuera una pequeña broma, no creo que ella te estuviese evadiendo todos estos días-. Dijo Rainbow, mientras habría la lata que tenía en sus manos.

-¿También lo notaste? Creí que era cosa mía, el que ella estuviera evadiéndome-.

-¡Por favor Applejack! ¡No seas absurda! Del grupo ustedes son las que más tiempo se conocen-.

-Sí, pero eso no significa siempre que la amistad sea tan profunda. El tiempo es sólo un factor que carece de importancia en estos casos-. Bufó un tanto fastidiada, realmente deseaba no haber tenido que acompañar a RD por esa cosa absurda, ni tampoco terminar sentada como niña regañada, mientras le cuenta sus cosas personales.

Rainbow Dash, por otro lado, la miraba tranquilamente, y de vez en cuando desviaba la vista hacía un espacio indefinido. -Lo que quise decir es que, a pesar de sus diferencias, ustedes realmente la llevan bastante bien. Durante años han mantenido esta amistad, a pesar de que nada las une realmente. Sin embargo, lo que yo pienso es que hay algo más fuerte que los gustos lo que las une a ustedes-.

-¡!-.

Cuando se lo proponía, la cabeza hueca de Rainbow Dash parecía poder hilar cosas con bastante facilidad. Las cosas sociales se le dan bastante bien a decir verdad, era algo que era parte de su naturaleza, el darse cuenta de la verdadera situación de las cosas que suceden a su al rededor. Si había algo que realmente hacía valiosa a Rainbow, era su lealtad hacia sus amigas, y los pequeños cambios entre ellas realmente podían afectarla, pues se había prometido que siempre las ayudaría sin pensárselo. Esa era la clase de amiga que era ella, y Applejack lo agradecía, a pesar de que a veces la irritaba. Aunque hoy estaba irritable por todo.

-Y estoy bastante segura que no fue una simple broma. Vamos AJ, sabes que puedes confiar en mi. ¿Qué es lo que me estás ocultando?-. Volvió a recalcar lo anteriormente dicho, mientras sorbía un poco de su bebida.

-¡Por mis corrales niña!, a ti no se te va ninguna, ¿verdad?-.

Rainbow Dash sólo sonrió de manera evidente, dejando ver su satisfacción.

-Verás, no sé cómo pasó, o en qué momento se volvió así, como una especie de ritual entre nosotras. Como si se tratara de una costumbre por así decirlo. Cada que nos peleábamos, yo iba y le hacía una tarta de manzana, o algo especial, y se la daba junto con una nota pidiéndole disculpas. Y así era siempre, y realmente no me importaba que yo fuera la más afectada, era algo que disfrutaba hacer-.

-¿Y por qué no vas y le haces una tarta entonces? Y de una vez arreglas todo-.

-He ahí el problema. De un tiempo para acá me estuve preguntando algo, y es que, ¿por qué siempre he de ser **yo** la que pide disculpas?-.

-Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Quieres que ella te haga una tarta? Realmente no la veo haciendo una, no creo que ella sea de "**ésas**".

-No, no es eso. Es sólo que, a veces siento que la única que le importa la amistad es a mi. Es decir, ella ni se ha parado para hablar conmigo sobre porqué se molestó tanto cuando la llamé sin querer gorda. ¡Realmente no la entiendo!-. Exclamó muy exaltada, tirando un poco de su bebida en el proceso.

-¿Le dijiste gorda a Rarity?-.

-En realidad no. Ella se lo tomó así-.

-¿Es por eso que ha estado ignorándote?-.

-En realidad no lo sé, yo me disculpé con ella. Le dije que a mi parecer ella es perfecta, y que siempre se ve bien. Por un momento creí que se había calmado la situación, y después de la nada se volvió a poner histérica-. Applejack podía recordar con nítido detalle cómo Rarity parecía estar por hacer algo esa noche, y realmente le pareció extraño que se recostara sobre su pecho. El sólo recordarlo le hacía hervir el rostro de los nervios.

-Hmm-.

Rainbow Dash analizaba la situación entre ellas. Y entre más lo pensaba más le parecía que entre ellas había un lazo más fuerte de lo que ellas creían, sólo que se negaban a aceptarlo. Cuando se ponía a unir las piezas, Rainbow Dash era casi igual de irritante que Pinkie, pero no tan extrema.

-Entonces, ¿piensas que su amistad es unilateral?-.

-Sí, algo como eso-.

-Entonces, ¿por qué siguen siendo amigas?-.

-Ni yo misma lo sé. Diantres, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan difícil esto?-.

-No lo sé. ¿Realmente es tan difícil hacer una tarta de manzana? Es decir, nunca lo he intentado, y es algo que realmente no me interesa (porque no es nada cool), sin embargo tampoco parece ser algo muy difícil-.

-No lo es en realidad. Es muy sencilla de preparar-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Si te soy sincera, no quiero hacerlo-.

-¿Quieres decir que no te quieres reconciliar con ella? (Piensa en la banda)-.

-N-no es eso, ¡sí quiero! Pero no quiero hacer la dichosa tarta-.

-Ya entiendo-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Ambas están enojadas por la misma cosa-.

-¿La misma cosa?-.

-Sí, la dichosa tarta de la discordia-.

-No entiendo-.

"_¡Maldita sea mi vida y mi suerte! ¡Sólo esto me faltaba! Rainbow Dash dándome lecciones de amistades, cuando ella es mucho más bruta e inconsciente de lo que yo puedo ser. Me lleva la que me trajo"._

-Es fácil, sólo piénsalo. Tú siempre le hacías una tarta de manzana, ¿cierto?-.

-Yup-.

-Y cada vez que se peleaban le dabas la dichosa tarta, ¿me equivoco?-.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-.

-A que ella de seguro está esperando su tarta de manzana-.

-¡!-.

Después de un despliegue magistral de madurez por parte de Rainbow Dash, el momento llega a su fin, dejando escuchar las carcajadas subidas de tono de la misma. A Applejack ya se le hacía raro tanta formalidad y sabiduría por parte de su amiga, y se empezaba a sentir incómoda por lo mismo. Pero ahora, había recuperado a su antigua amiga, y esperaba que nunca más tuviera esos arranques de coherencia y sabiduría, que realmente la ponía de nervios de sólo pensarlo.

-Al fin y al cabo, ustedes se parecen en eso-. Respiraba con dificultad por aguantarse todo el rato las ganas de reírse.

"_¡Una tarta! ¡Qué absurdo!"._

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-El orgullo que hay entre ustedes-.

-No quiero escuchar eso de ti precisamente-. Y era verdad. No de Rainbow Dash.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo sólo quería ayudarte!-.

-¡Pues vaya ayuda me has dado! Riéndote de mi y en mi cara, menuda camarada eres-.

Le iba a responder Rainbow, cuando justo ven pasar un Ford GT40 conocido para ambas. Los vidrios polarizados no dejaban ver quiénes iban dentro, pero podían suponer de quién se trataba, suponiendo que en ese lugar no había otro carro igual, y con semejante sonido.

-¿Esa era Moonlight?-. Preguntó Rainbow.

-Eso parece-.

-¿Crees que iba con Sunset Shimmer?-.

-Pues eso creo. Después de todo, ellas desaparecieron sin decir nada a la hora de la salida. Cuando vi, ninguna de las dos estaba-.

-Tienes razón-. Rainbow alzó la mirada hacía el cielo y dejó salir un suspiro.

-¿Qué sucede Dash? Esto es raro de ti. Toda tu lección de vida me ha dado miedo. ¿Estás segura que estás bien?-.

-Oye Applejack, dime una cosa. ¿Te gusta alguien?-.

Applejack casi se atraganta con su bebida al escuchar esa pregunta. No se la esperaba, y mucho menos de Rainbow Dash. Hoy se estaba comportando de manera extraña.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-.

-Simple curiosidad-. Sin quitar la mirada del cielo. No mentía.

-Aunque me guste, es algo que simplemente no puede ni va a pasar-.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Ye te declaraste?-.

-No, y no lo pienso hacer nunca. Prefiero las cosas como están. De por sí son un poco… complicadas-.

-Realmente te gusta, ¿no es así?-.

AJ apartó la mirada, sintiendo como su rostro se ruborizaba un poco. Sentía que algo le punzaba el pecho, pero no quería saber qué tipo de dolor era ese. Realmente ya había tenido suficiente por ese día, como para agregarle otro pendiente.

-Realmente te gusta Rarity, ¿cierto?-. Seguía contemplando el cielo, y de manera muy calma, no muy propio para Dash.

-E-espera, ¡yo…no! ¡A mi no…! Aaargh, está bien. ¡Sí! ¡Me gusta! Pero hasta ahí llegó, es imposible-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-.

-¿Es en serio?-. La cara de AJ mostraba una clara expresión de enfado.

-Sólo porque no te gusten las cosas refinadas y esas tonterías, no quiere decir que no puedas estar con ella-.

-Ni siquiera podemos mantener una amistad sin atacarnos mutuamente. Y ahora crees que podemos mantener una relación más allá de la amistad, ¡no lo creo!-.

-Tal vez tengas razón-.

-¡Lo sé! No tienes porqué restregármelo-. Eso último lo dijo a modalidad de murmuro, que apenas y se oyó. No quería admitir nada, y mucho menos enfrente de Rainbow, pero ya era algo tarde para ello de todas maneras.

-Pero también creo que el hecho de que no le hayas dado una tarta de manzana, es porque aún albergas esa leve ilusión de que ella alimente esa fantasía, al plantarte cara por no haberle dado algo, o en el mejor de los casos, que ella te diera algo-.

Applejack sólo desvió la mirada. Ya había hablado mucho por ese día. Y ya estaba harta de ese asunto. No quería aceptar que Rainbow había acertado en todo, no quería darle esa gratificación a su ego, pues su propio ego se había destruido en esa conversación, y la poca dignidad que le había quedado se la había arrebatado Rainbow. Ahora realmente se sentía miserable consigo misma.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Ya que entramos en este terreno, ¿hay alguien que te gusta?-.

-¿A mi?, realmente… puede que sí. Realmente no lo tengo claro. Los clubes realmente te quitan el tiempo para pensar en esas cosas-.

-Claro-. El tono de voz de AJ parecía irónico, claramente no se creyó lo que había dicho RD.

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¡Es la verdad!-.

-¿Y qué me dices de cierto chico que te ha estado visitando mucho?-.

-¿Cierto chico?-. La cara de RD se puso pensativa, hurgando en su memoria. -¡Ah!, ¿te refieres a Soarin? ¿qué hay de él?-.

-Pues no lo sé, los rumores dicen que te han visto en un plan muy cercano. ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?-.

-Ah, eso. Realmente no mucho-. Dijo con desinterés, mientras movía los hombros.

-¿En serio?-.

-Claro. Aunque a veces he pensado realmente salir con él-.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con Fluttershy?-.

-¿Fluttershy?-.

-Vamos, ambas sabemos lo que ella siente por ti, y realmente si sales con ese chico la vas a lastimar-.

-Lo sé, pero supongo que así tienen que ser las cosas-.

-Ahora entiendo porqué tanta consideración. Lo único que querías era una compañera en miseria-.

-No es eso. En serio. Es sólo que quería otro punto de vista-.

-¿Punto de vista?-.

-Sí. Yo en verdad quiero salir con Soarin, pero por razones técnicas. Porque a quién quiero realmente es a Fluttershy-.

Applejack se golpeó la frente mentalmente.

-¡¿Entonces por qué no sales con ella?! ¡Te gusta, le gustas! ¿No es suficiente con eso?-. Exclamó realmente irritada, pero su ánimo se vino abajo cuando recordó su propia situación. -A diferencia mía, que Rarity está toda emocionada con ese tipo-.

-No es tan fácil, ¿sabes? Fluttershy es una chica muy tímida y sensible, y yo soy todo lo contrario. Sin contar con los arranques de celos que tiene, y yo tengo muchas admiradores y admiradores. Y aparte que realmente me gusta juguetear por ahí con una que otra chica, ¿para qué mentir?-.

-En eso veo que eres considerada. Me sorprende que aún no te haya descubierto, lo muy sinvergüenza que eres-.

-Es cierto eso. Me gustan las chicas lindas, ¿para qué negarlo? Es simplemente que, no puedo evitar ser así-.

-Y no te sientes merecedora de ella, ¿cierto? Sé lo que se siente eso-.

-¿En serio?-.

-¡Claro! La chica que me gusta tiene clase y estilo. En cambio yo sólo sé del campo y esas cosas nada sofisticadas. A ella le gusta la moda y el glamour, mientras que yo me la paso empolvada y sudorosa-.

-¿Has pensado en cambiar un poco tu imagen?-.

-Una vez. Hace tiempo. Me fui a vivir un verano con los tíos Orange, a la ciudad más sofisticada del país. Me fui creyendo que ahí podría encontrar la manera de refinarme, y poder ser así digna de ser llamada su amiga-.

-¿En serio? Wow, eso si que no lo sabía-.

-Ni quiera lo sabe Rarity-.

-¡No te pases!-.

-Es en serio, ella nunca supo porque me fui allá ese verano-.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste? Tal vez así tendría más consideración, y podría tener en más estima tu desempeño-.

-Nunca le dije porque nunca tuve la oportunidad de volver a entablar una plática con ella como antes. Desde ahí nuestra amistad se había transformado. Cuando volví, creyendo que por fin sería digna de ella, ella ya había hecho amistades dejándome fuera de su mundo. Y es que no importa lo que haga, siempre quedo fuera de su mundo, como una simple espectadora de ello-. Applejack suspiró pesadamente, inmersa en recuerdos de pijamadas y secretos de niñatas. -Y al igual que mi tarta de manzana fue hecha a un lado por revistas de moda-.

-Es duro eso-.

-Ni que lo digas-.

…

Twilight se encontraba en un dilema. Mientras caminaba de un lado para otro en la biblioteca del castillo, y pensaba sobre un tema que la había golpeado por completo en los últimos días. Caminaba de allá para acá, de vez en cuando se paraba para meditar con mayor profundidad. Se paseaba enfrente de los estantes, y miraba rápidamente las portadas de los libros, mientras lo iba desacomodando de su lugar.

Estaba muy inmersa en sus cosas, que no notó que una poni se acercaba a ella a paso, o más bien a brincos constantes. Mientras se encontraba en su momento de reflexión excesiva un remolino rosa se le acercaba.

-¡Hola Twilight!-. Saludó de manera muy animada Pinkie Pie.

-¡AH! ¡Pinkie Pie! ¡Ya te he dicho que no me asuste así!-. Ahora Twilight se hallaba en el suelo, y Pinkie le tendió el casco para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Lo siento. Y… ¿qué es lo que haces de todas maneras?-.

-Pues estoy pensando en cómo contestarle una carta a Sunset Shimmer-.

-¡Uh, uh, uh!-. Pinkie brincaba de un lado para otro, en signo de emoción Pinkie. -¡Eso es simplemente maravilloso!, Rainbow Dash me comentó el otro día que leyó una de sus cartas y me dijo que parecía estar disfrutado de ese mundo-. Hizo una pausa, mientras se detenía a pensar en algo. -Pero dime, ¿cuál es el problema?, ¿se ha metido otra vez en problemas?-.

-N-no, nada de eso. No se trata de eso realmente. Eso sólo que…-.

-¿Es sólo que…?-.

-Mejor lee la carta-.

Pinkie se acercó y tomó entre sus cascos el libro, y empezó a leer. Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, y una que otra vez soltaba una risita. De pronto sus ojos se desorbitaron y soltó una especie de gemido sorprendido.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas?-.

-¡Que el libro es bastante bonito, y también sus páginas! ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?-.

Twilight reviró los ojos, y su expresión se enfurruñó. -¡Pinkie! ¡Concéntrate!-.

-¡Sólo bromeaba tontita!-. Dijo mientras movía su pata izquierda. -¡Vaya!, por lo visto Sunset se divierte mucho en ese mundo. Me parece tan adorable su amistad con Moonlight-.

-Pinkie, en serio, ¿eres o te haces?-. La paciencia de Twilight estaba llegando a su límite. -Sunset y Moonlight son más que amigas, ellas son… son-.

-¿Muuuuy amiiiiiigas?-.

-¡Más que eso! ¡SON PAREJA!-.

-¡Wuuuh! ¡Eso lo hace más interesante aún! ¿Y bien, cuál es el problema entonces?-. Puso su pata derecha debajo de su mandíbula, mientras entre cerraba los ojos mirando a Twilight. -¿Acaso estás en contra de eso?-.

-No es eso. Es sólo que me parece tan raro eso de dos yeguas juntas-.

-¿En serio Twilight? ¿Ese el problema? Vamos, eso ya quedó en el pasado. Tú y Sunset Shimmer estuvieron encerradas mucho tiempo por lo visto. Ahora es muy común ese tipo de relaciones. ¡Hasta Maud tiene una novia!-.

-¿Maud tiene…? Espera, nos estamos desviando del tema (Aunque me parece increíble, ¿qué clase de chica podría estar con ella?)-. Comenzó a masajear su cien, mientras encontraba la manera de mantener a Pinkie en el camino correcto de la verdadera cuestión. -¡El problema es que no sé que contestarle! Todo este asunto entre yeguas me tiene un poco consternada, pero tampoco quiero hacerla sentir mal, pero por otro lado…-

-Espera Twilight, aunque yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo, de todas maneras, ¿te sentirías un poco más confiada si estuviera con un chico?-.

-Pues…-.

-¡Exacto! No tienes ninguna experiencia sobre el romance, por eso te sientes un poco incómoda-.

-¡Hey! Aunque tengas un punto, no quiere decir que lo tengas que expresar de esa manera-.

-Yo sólo digo que, como su amiga que eres debes apoyarla, aunque no entiendas del todo. Tal vez ayudaría si te diera una idea sobre cómo es la otra chica en cuestión, en su carta a duras penas y describe que la conoce de hace tiempo-.

-Tienes razón Pinkie. Aún me parece increíble que se hayan conocido desde hace tiempo, ella nunca mencionó nada hasta ahora-.

-Pero en la manera en cómo la describe, pude notar que hay un fuerte cariño entre ellas-.

-Lo sé-. Los ojos de Twilight volvieron a repasar las líneas que habían captado su atención. -Tal vez deba preguntarle más a cerca de esa persona, antes de poder opinar acerca de esto-.

-Ella no necesita tu opinión, ¿sabes? Todo lo que quiere de ti es tu aprobación-.

-¿Mi aprobación?-.

-Sí, como amiga-.

Una sonrisa sincera se reflejó en el rostro de de Twilight, mientras seguía leyendo unas líneas. -Tienes razón, gracias Pinkie. Me has ayudado a ver algo que estaba pasando por alto y que era de gran importancia-.

-Oye, como buena amiga que soy, no iba a permitir que te ahogaras en tus arranques inútiles de pensamientos que sólo tu entiendes-.

-Gracias Pinkie-. Sarcasmo.

-De nada-. Sonrisa genuina e inocente.

-En todo caso, ¿cómo es eso que Maud tiene novia?-.

-Oh, verás….-.

…

La cena había sido en un restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad. Era un local bastante acogedor, y muy pintoresco. Sunset nunca se había parado jamás por esa parte de la ciudad, que aunque no es muy grande, igual se encontraba lejos de los lugares que normalmente ella frecuentaba. Con Moonlight siempre conocía nuevos lugares, y obtenía experiencias inolvidables.

Ahora se dirigían hacía el departamento de Sunset, mientras iban de camino a éste, platicaban sobre variadas cosas, disfrutando del momento y de la compañía de ambas. El día había estado un poco fresco, pero no lo suficiente como para arruinar sus momentos a solas. La escuela estuvo tranquila, y cada vez se sentía más a gusto con sus amigas y su nueva relación, de la cual aún tenía sus dudas, pero que sin duda estaba disfruntado.

El trayecto había terminado, ahora se encontraban en el estacionamiento del complejo, y Moonlight parecía querer decir algo, al igual que Sunset, pero no se animaban. Estaban ahí sentadas, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras pensaban en algo.

-Quería decirte/Sabes Sunset-. Ambas hablaron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron mutuamente y comenzaron a reír.

-Tu primero-. Le cedió la palabra Moonlight.

-Ok. Quería decirte que realmente me la pasé muy bien este día. Gracias por la cena, estuvo rica. Y ahora tu, ¿qué me ibas a decir?-.

-Bueno, te quería agradecer por dejarte secuestrar. Me la pasé muy bien a tu lado hoy. Y me gustaría poder repetirlo, claro, si tu quieres-. Moonlight parecía estar un poco tímida, cosa rara para ella.

Sunset Shimmer la miró con ojos de asombro, y con un rubor levemente formado en sus mejillas.

-Yo también lo paso bien cuando estás junto a mi-. Susurró Sunset, de manera muy tímida y avergonzada, mientras hundía un poco la cabeza entre sus hombros.

Moonlight se acercó a ella, y la abrazó con mucha ternura, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Estuvieron un corto lapso de tiempo hasta separarse, y quedar de frente la una de la otra. Las miras cían y carmín se encontraron en un choque de emociones fuertes y confidencias. Un remolino de sentimientos y sensaciones inundando sus seres, haciéndolas no querer que ese día acabara, querían que el momento siguiera.

Moonlight salió del auto apresurándose a abrirle la puerta a Sunset, mientras la extendía la mano para que se apoyase en ella. Sunset tomó la mano de Moonlight, y cuando lo hubo hecho no se esperó que Moonlight, en un movimiento preciso y delicado le plantara un beso en la mano, dejando muy roja a Sunset.

Esa tarde había sido irreal para Sunset, y no paraba de pensar que en cualquier momento saldría de su idilio para enfrentarse a una realidad completamente diferente. Aún no se creía todo lo que había sentido en tan sólo día. Todas las cosas que aprendió acerca la ciudad, que aún viviendo tres años seguía sin conocer gran parte del lugar. Esa sensación molesta de pensar que cuando volteara Moonlight ya no estaría ahí. Esa sensación atemorizante de despertar y darse cuenta que todo había sido un sueño. El sentimiento de la incomodidad cada vez que se despedían. Esa punzada que sentía en su corazón cuando no se encontraba a lado de Moonlight. Los suspiros en las noches, al pensar en lo que estaba haciendo Moonlight, y esas preguntas tan frecuentes que se centraban en si, Moonlight pensaba en ella, como ella lo hacía por Moonlight. Esa sensación de mareo al sentir un calor muy poco familiar apoderándose de su cuerpo en esas noches húmedas y solitarias.

Mientras caminaba hacía la entrada de los departamentos, sintió la necesidad de serciorarse que esto no era una mentira, que cuando volteara ahí estaría Moonlight viéndola con esa sonrisa boba en su rostro, y esos ojos llenos de una luz especial dirigida sólo para ella. Mientras caminaba a paso tranquilo, sus estómago se estrujaba con las oleadas de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados. Y en un reflejo, volteó para ver si ahí estaba Moonlight. Sus ojos la vieron ahí, parada a un lado de su carro, mirándola marcharse. La expresión de Moonlight era tal como esperaba, tenía esa sonrisa boba que la enternecía por dentro, y esa mirada tan cálida que la volvía loca. Se despidió por última vez con la mano, y entró al complejo de departamentos. Moonlight esperó un poco más, hasta que vio que la habitación de Sunset se iluminó. Dando por hecho que ya había llegado a su hogar Sunset, ella se metió a su auto y emprendió el camino de regreso al suyo.

…

Sonata se encontraba sentada en un sillón situado en la habitación de Moonlight. Parecía estar pensando en algo, mientras tomaba cerveza en lata. Parecía ser que a las sirenas no les afectaba gran cosa el alcohol.

Y mientras pensaba, escuchó un sonido de motor muy familiar, sabía que había vuelto Moonlight. Miró el reloj, y vio que eran las 11:20 p.m, tomó otro sorbo y esperó a que se escucharan los pasos en las escaleras. De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y entró Moonlight que parecía estar cansada, pero extrañamente animada.

Moonlight prendió la luz y se encontró con Sonata, y parecía que tenía una cara de muy pocos amigos. Eso sólo podía significar algo: malas noticias.

-¿Qué sucede Sonata?-. Preguntó de manera tranquila, mientras se quitaba de apoco la ropa, quedando sólo con una blusa de tirantes y ropa interior.

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo Moonlight-. Respondió, sin cambiar su expresión seria.

Moonlight la miró extrañada. No era común ver tanta seriedad en Sonata. Caminó hacia ella, y se sentó a un lado, tomando una lata de cerveza. Dándose cuenta que era el segundo six que se encontraba ahí, el primero ya se lo había tomado Sonata. -¿De qué se trata?-. Abrió de manera calmada la lata, esperando a que Sonata le dijera lo que quería.

-Moonlight, ¿por qué no confías en nosotras? ¿por qué no confiaste en mi?-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Te vi hoy-. Sonata volteó a ver a otra parte, mientras sostenía en manos la lata. -Te vi junto a Sunset Shimmer-.

-¡!-. La expresión de sorpresa no pudo ser evitada por Moonlight. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendía que hablar de ello con ellas, pero no había encontrado el momento adecuado para eso.

-De unos días para acá noté que has cambiado mucho. Ya no tienes esa cara lacónica, ni esa manera tan ausente de ser tuya. Ahora te ves realmente relajada, te ves feliz. Es casi como si hubieses vuelto a esos días, en los que brillabas con gran intensidad, y no cuando llevabas sobre tu espalda esas cargas-.

-¡!-.

-Es como si tu antiguo ser hubiese vuelto. Es como si hubieras olvidado ya lo pasado-.

-No lo he olvidado, y no creo que pueda Sonata-. La voz salió de manera apagada, con remordimiento y pesar.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías así por ella?-.

-No sabía cómo. No quería que pensaran que las he dejado a un lado, o que voy a romper nuestro pacto-.

-Oh Moonlight. Entiendo tu punto. Mira que irte a enamorar de Sunset Shimmer, la chica que nos dejó en la calle. Eso realmente no pintará bien para Adagio y Aria-.

-Lo sé. Es por eso que no lo había comentado-.

-¿Y cómo es que terminaste con ella? Ya sabías que ella era nuestra enemiga, y sabes que las sirenas no perdonamos. Es casi como si nos hubieses traicionado, y quiero escuchar una buena explicación para esto-.

-No creo que sea una buena explicación, pero a ella yo la conozco de antes que se topara con ustedes. Tres años para ser exacta. Yo la conocí cuando apenas había llegado de Equestria-.

-¿Ella sabe que tú sabes que es de Equestria? ¿O que tú eres de Equestria? -.

-No. No lo sabe. Jamás se lo he dicho-.

-Contigo siempre hay secretos. No creo que vaya a salir bien todo esto-.

-Lo sé. Pero, ya no quiero seguir arrepintiéndome de lo que no hice-.

-¿Te refieres a lo que pasó con **ella**?-.

La mirada de Moonlight se cristalizó, y se tornó muy sombría y con pena. Sus labios parecían estar murmurando algo, pero no había sonido alguno entre esos movimientos.

-Si pudiera, si estuviera en mis manos, no dejaría que nada le pasara a Sunset Shimmer-.

-La quieres realmente, ¿no es así?-.

Moonlight sólo asintió en respuesta para Sonata.

-¿Qué hay de nosotras? ¿Nos vas a abandonar?-.

-Eso no pasará. Jamás rompería mi pacto con ustedes. No pienso fallarles-.

-¿Y qué hay de Sunset Shimmer? ¿Crees que se lo va a tomar bien todo y ya?-.

-No. Estoy segura que va a sufrir mucho-. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza, mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-Eres muy cruel con ella-.

-¿Entonces qué debo hacer? ¡LA QUIERO! ¡Realmente lo hago! Y daría todo porque las cosas fueran diferentes, pero tengo que atender mis propias responsabilidades, y una de esas es mantenerlas bien a ustedes. Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer Sonata? ¿Estoy realmente siendo cruel con ella? ¿Está mal quererla de esta manera? ¿Es enfermo? ¿Es cínico?-.

Ahora la sorprendida era Sonata, en todos estos años de conocer a Moonlight y tras haber compartido más allá de lo físico, jamás había escuchado expresarse de esa manera. Sólo hubo una situación similar, en la que Moonlight sufrió mucho, pero esta situación la superaba por mucho. Moonlight se estaba abriendo por completo con ella, abriendo su corazón, dejando salir todas esas cargas que apretaban su pecho. Era la primera vez que Sonata veía tan frágil a Moonlight, quién siempre tenía un porte estoico e inquebrantable.

-Realmente creo que estás siendo cruel con ella. Pero, también creo que, a tu manera, estás siendo sincera con ella. Por otra parte, tú siempre has sido tan intensa en tu manera de sentir, eres tan seria, eres tan sincera que me preocupa que salgas lastimada, y sé que eso así será irremediablemente. Moonlight, te mereces ser feliz, realmente lo creo. Y aunque Sunset es alguien que me revienta, si es ella la que te hace tan feliz, creo que, debes luchar por lo que tienes con ella-.

-Sonata…-.

-Moonlight, ¿te arrepientes de haber hecho un pacto con nosotras? ¿Te arrepientes de darnos tu cuerpo para mantenernos?

Moonlight la miró directamente a los ojos. La respuesta que iba a dar era de suma importancia, y la elección de palabras debía ser exacta para poder transmitir el mensaje que quería dar.

-No. No lo hago…-.

Continuará….

* * *

><p><em>MrBrony25 gracias por los reviews, realmente es lindo de tu parte que sigas esta historia :)<em>

_Y también gracias a todos ustedes que siguen esta historia, significa mucho que lean este fic mío. Gracias. Hasta la próxima :)_


End file.
